You and I Are Fools
by EverFLIE
Summary: Do you believe in fate? There are some things in this world that don't happen by chance. He didn't want her. She didn't want him. But they have to be together. How long will the torture go on before they fall in love?
1. The Unbreakable Vow

Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. In this alternate Harry Potter universe, Tom Riddle never became the Dark Lord and ended up as a simple pencil pusher working for the Ministry of Magic. Bellatrix Black married Rodolphus Lestrange as expected of a world where Tom Riddle is merely a Muggle born wizard. Anyway, I don't own any character besides my own.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unbreakable Vow

In Chinese legend, it is believed that the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women. The two people connected by the red cord are destined to be lovers regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The cord may be stretched or tangled but it will never break.

Do you believe in destiny? Where will love take you? How will you get there? Will you be ready when it comes? Will you realize it when it comes?

* * *

The Slytherin common room was filled with laughter as three boys sat around a fading fire, their cheeks flushed. Lucius Malfoy had pilfered Fire Whiskey from his father's liquor drawer and had sneaked it into his bags. He and his two friends had drunk themselves stupid and were sitting around the dying fire, cackling like mad, not caring if they woke up the other students or not. They were fourteen years old and didn't care. They thought they could do anything, be anything. They were young, stupid, and drunk.

Lucius suddenly pulled out a Galleon from his pocket and turned to Kenneth Kinsey on his right.

"Alright, Kinsey," Lucius guffawed, "heads or tails? The person who loses has to make an Unbreakable Vow."

"What on earth are you talking about, Malfoy?" Kinsey hiccupped. "What kind of vow?"

"Anything the winner wants," Lucius chuckled in response. "Are you doing it or not? Are you scared?"

"Absolutely not!" Kinsey exclaimed as their other friend guffawed loudly. "Flip the bloody coin!"

"Alright," Lucius said, tossing the Galleon into the air. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads!" Kinsey answered, watching the coin sail into the air.

The coin landed on Lucius's hand and his fist closed on it. The three boys leaned over Lucius's hand. Lucius opened his hand. Heads. The three boys exploded in laughter. Kinsey was pelted with throw pillows, the three of them laughing loudly all the while.

"Hey, hey, hey, Malfoy, remember what you said," Kinsey said through the barrage of pillows. "Give me your hand! Give it!"

Through his laughter, Lucius clasped his hand with Kinsey. Kinsey turned to their other friend, his eyes swimming in alcohol.

"You be the Bonder," Kinsey said to the other boy.

The other boy nods as he guffawed. He pulled out his wand and placed it on top of the Lucius and Kinsey's clasped hands. Tongues of fire wrapped around the two boys' hands. Lucius just continued laughing. Kinsey looked at him, the alcohol in his eyes turning into a fire.

"Will you, Lucius Malfoy, promise to ensure that our children's lives will be comfortable?"

"I will," Lucius answered with a hiccup.

"Will you, Lucius Malfoy, promise to do all you can so our children will be happy?"

Lucius hiccupped another time. "I will."

"Will you, Lucius Malfoy, promise to one day marry your own child with mine?" Kinsey asked.

Lucius paused for a second, blinking a few times at Kinsey's face. "I will."

* * *

Three girls ran through the halls of Hogwarts, hair flying behind them, the feeling of freedom pounding through their blood. Their emerald green robes shone in the bright sunlight. They are racing to the courtyard to join the other students in that year's graduation ceremony. They could almost see the sea of red, green, blue, and yellow in the distance. Suddenly, Aria Kinsey came to a skidding halt. The other two girls halted and turned to look at her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a red head asked, looking at Aria. "Come on! They'll start without us!"

"Come on! I don't want to miss Dumbledore's speech!" the blonde said, pulling on Aria's arm. "My brother graduated last year and said he compared life to hippogriffs! I want to know what he'll say to us!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Aria said. "I forgot my mum's necklace in the dorm. I have to get it."

"Get it later," the blonde said. "We have to go!"

"I promised my mum I'd wear it for her," Aria said turning back towards the dungeons. "You guys go on."

"You're going to miss it!" the blonde retaliated.

"Come on, Lizzy," the red head said, grabbing the blonde's arm. "You know how stubborn Aria is."

"But Jen," Lizzy whined to the red head but then followed up with a sigh. "Okay but you better not be late. Understand?"

"I got it. I got it,"

Aria turned and ran back towards the dungeons. She was muttering to herself as she ran. Why do you have to be so forgetful? Why do you have to be so careless? Why do you have to be so stupid? Aria thought all these things to herself as she ran through the halls. She barked the password at the Slytherin portal and ran towards the girls' staircase. She dashed into her dorm room. The thought that it would be the last time she would ever be in that dorm room barely passed through her brain as she grabbed the simple gold necklace on the bedside table and dashed out of the room again. Aria ran down the stairs, the necklace flailing in her hand. As she made her way to the door again, the necklace flew out of her hand and landed behind the ivory piano.

"Ahh, what the hell?" Aria screamed to herself as she hiked up her emerald green graduation robes and got down on her hands and knees and looked for the necklace. "Where are you, you damn necklace?"

Aria crawled and spied the glinting gold necklace near one of the legs of the piano. She grabbed the necklace in her fist. She was about to stand up when she heard the portal to the common room open. For whatever reason, Aria froze like a trapped animal.

"Pansy, we need to talk," Aria heard a voice.

Aria recognized the voice and lifted her head to see the Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walk into the common room. Aria wanted to raise herself onto her feet and excuse herself out of the room but it was as if her legs were frozen and her throat was dry.

"What is there to talk about, Draco?" Pansy answered dryly, leaning against one arm chair.

"We have to talk about our relationship," Draco insisted on her.

"Draco, I'm leaving for France tomorrow," Pansy said evenly. "I told you I would be ending this relationship."

Aria's jaw dropped as she heard Pansy. Draco and Pansy's relationship was legend in Slytherin. It was the longest relationship in Slytherin to date. Most of the relationships in Slytherin usually ran around three to five months. At the very longest, one year. A three year relationship like the one Draco and Pansy cultivated was unheard of. Aria bit her lip. Jen and Lizzy are going to die when they find out, Aria thought to herself.

"I don't understand why you have to end our relationship."

"My parents are attempting to arrange a marriage between me and a rich French bachelor," Pansy answered.

Aria stifled a surprised gasp. Jen and Lizzy are going to absolutely die! A French fiancé? This was huge news. In Slytherin, Draco, Pansy, and their group of friends were like royalty. Rich people were odd like that, Aria thought.

"And why do you have to go to France for a husband?" Draco asked defensively. "Aren't I good enough? We've been dating for three years, Pansy! What is this suddenly?"

"That's right," Pansy said with a sigh. "We've been together for three years. Don't you think it's time for a change? Haven't we gone too far?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco exclaimed. "We have been dating for three years. The logical next step is marriage."

Aria put her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from yelling out in surprise. Pansy suddenly looked up at Draco, surprise written all over her face. Draco looked entirely serious and adamant.

"Draco, be careful with what you say," Pansy warned him, turning away from him.

"Pansy, we're graduating. The next step our parents will want to take is arranging our marriage," Draco said, frowning at Pansy's back. "I would rather marry someone I fancy rather than marry someone I don't know. Wouldn't you?"

Pansy sighed. "What we had these past couple of years was exciting," she said and turned to him. "But I have a plan and a vision for my life. Continuing this childish relationship isn't part of it."

Aria adjusted herself and the top of her head hit the bottom of the piano, eliciting a loud thud.

"Ack!" Aria exclaimed.

Draco and Pansy turn immediately to the piano. Aria placed her hand over her mouth. Shit, damn, bullocks, turd, excrement, feces, Aria thought to herself as she gritted her teeth. Draco's eyes lit on fire as he heard the noise. He turned his heels and stepped towards the piano. His mouth transformed into a scowl.

"Oy!" he shouted. "Who's there?"

Aria cursed over and over in her head and resisted the urge to slap herself silly. Aria looked at Draco's shoes and bit her lip.

"Meow," Aria said, hoping against hope that it would work. "Meow."

Draco and Pansy exchanged annoyed looks.

"What the hell is this?" Draco exclaimed and whipped out his wand. "Come out now or I'll hex you into next month. Oy! Do you want to die?"

Aria shot up from her crouched position. She had her hands raised in supplication. Draco scowled at her as she looked at him guiltily. Angrily, he raised his wand to her.

"Please don't kill me," Aria exclaimed. "I have so much to live for!"

"Who the hell are you?" Draco demanded. "You were eavesdropping on us, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't!" Aria exclaimed. "I swear it!"

"Liar!" Draco said, walking closer to her, scowling at her ferociously.

"I know who you are," Pansy suddenly said, walking forward condescendingly as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're the twit whose cauldron exploded in Potions two weeks ago, aren't you?"

"That's right. That's right," Aria said, inching away from the piano and toward the doorway. "My cauldron exploded in Potions and that's why I'm a little deaf. I couldn't possibly hear what you were saying about marriage."

Aria shut her mouth quickly and closed her eyes nervously. She just can't keep her damn mouth shut. She wished she would stop spouting nonsense all the time.

"What did you just say?" Draco asked threateningly, walking back toward her.

Aria laughed uncomfortably as she inched toward the doorway. Draco raised his wand to her again. Aria looked at the tip of the wand, getting cross-eyed in the process. She laughs uncomfortably again. She inches closer and closer towards the door.

"Anyway," Aria said, inching closer and closer to the door, "there's a graduation going on. So I'll be going now. Have a good life."

Suddenly, Aria bowed to them. As she bent at the waist, her mouth dropped. Why the hell am I bowing? What the hell? Aria straightened up, red in the face, her eyes as large as watermelons. After staring at Draco and Pansy with wide eyes, Aria ran out the door. Draco and Pansy stared at each other, not knowing how to respond to what just happened.

Aria ran through the hall, trying to put as much space between herself and the unhappy couple. Why did she just crouch behind the piano like an idiot? Why did she listen in on their conversations? Why did she babble like an idiot in front of those two? And why the hell did she freaking bow to those two? Aria skidded to a halt in the middle of the hall and started jumping like an idiot because of her frustration. She messed up her hair, screeching like a banshee.

"AAAAAH!" she yelled. "I bowed. I. Freaking. Bowed! What are they? The king and queen of England?"

Aria started jumping in the middle of the hall in frustration again. She ruffled her hair angrily again, turning her hair into a tangled shrub. She screamed one more time in the hallway and raised the necklace to her face. She pointed at it, an angry scowl on her face. She starts walking towards the courtyard, pointing angrily at the necklace.

"You!" she shouted at the necklace. "This is your fault. All. Your. Fault!"

Aria stopped and turned her head back toward the dungeons. It sounded like Draco Malfoy really loved Pansy Parkinson. But she refused him. Aria's face suddenly turned into a frown. He must really love her to offer to marry her at such a young age. But she didn't want him. Aria felt sorry for him and suddenly felt her heart ache for him. Even though Draco Malfoy was a mean and incredibly annoying at times… okay, all the time… but he really loved Pansy Parkinson it seemed like. How cruel of her to just toss him aside like that. He seemed so sad. That was of course before he pointed his wand at her and threatened to kill her. Aria sighed. Maybe Aria shouldn't say anything to Jen and Lizzy about Draco and Pansy. She would treat it like a silent favor to the unhappy couple.

"Hey! Arianna Kinsey!"

Aria turned to find Jen calling out to her, her red hair flailing in the wind as she called her over. Aria waved happily at her, running toward her quickly.

"Jen! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Aria laughed as she ran to her.

"Come on, you idiot!" Jen yelled at her. "You take so long to do anything! Hurry up! This isn't your bloody wedding! Hurry up!"


	2. A Nasty Shock

Chapter 2 Nasty Shock

Hundreds of boats floated away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the graduated students floated away, some looked towards the train and to their futures; some looked back at Hogwarts, remembering their past. Suddenly, four sets of fireworks shot up into the air forming the Gryffindor lion, Ravenclaw eagle, Hufflepuff badger, and Slytherin serpent. The students cooed at the fireworks. The fireworks roared, stretched, jumped, and hissed. The graduated students clapped and cheered. Aria bounced in her seat, laughing and hollering, rocking the boat she was on. The other students screamed and grabbed the edges of the boat for their dear life.

"Stop that, you twit!" one yelled.

"You're going to plunge us all into the lake!" another yelled.

"I'll kill you if the giant squid eats me!" said another.

"Aria, stop it already," Jen said, grabbing Aria's arm. "You're going to get us thrown off this boat."

"Yeah, I don't want to get wet," Lizzy said. "I'm wearing a new dress."

Aria sighed comfortably and threw her arms around both of her best friends. "Can you believe it?" Aria laughed. "It's over! Seven years of work and toil is finally over!"

"Do you think we'll still see each other after this?" Lizzy asked worriedly.

"Of course we will!" Aria said confidently with a nod. "You're my best friends. Do you think you can escape me? I'll definitely hunt both of you down if you try to hide from me."

"You are so corny, Aria," Jen said. "Shouldn't you try to do something more practical after this?"

"Like what?" Aria asked.

"Get a job for example," Jen rolled her eyes. "Try to break your habit of laziness."

"I'm not lazy," Aria argued. "I'm just very, very relaxed."

"You're a lazy bum and you know it," Jen said.

Suddenly, Lizzy gasped loudly and pointed to one of the other boats. "Look! It's Draco and Pansy!" she exclaimed. Aria looked over. "Can you believe they're still together? Do you think they'll get married after this?"

Aria looked over at Lizzy with shock. Aria was sure she didn't say anything about what she saw in the common room. At least, she didn't think she said anything. Then again, her big fat mouth always spouts nonsense. But no, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't expose Draco Malfoy's rejection to the public. She didn't, did she? Did she? Draco Malfoy would definitely hex her if she had exposed to the public that he had been rejected and discarded by his girlfriend of three years. He'd definitely hex her, cut off all her hair, cover her in molasses, and sprinkle chicken feathers on her. That would be awful. She couldn't have told anyone. Her mouth wasn't that big… Well… hopefully, it wasn't.

"Lizzy," Jen said, dragging Aria away from her own thoughts, "they're only seventeen years old. You expect them to get married at seventeen? You must be mad."

"It could happen," Lizzy sighed theatrically. "It's like a fairy tale."

"What do you mean by fairy tale?" Jen scoffed. "Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are two of the vilest people our age. If anything, they're the villains of some twisted fairy tale."

Lizzy ignored her. "I bet Draco already proposed to her," she said.

Aria looked at her with shock. Curses! Now Lizzy can read her thoughts? "Where did you hear that, Lizzy?" Aria asked cautiously.

"I didn't hear it from anywhere. It's just pure conjecture," Lizzy sighed. "But wouldn't it be grand if life worked out like a fairy tale though? Why? Did you hear anything, Aria?"

Aria's eyes grew wide as if she had just been caught stealing cookies from a jar. She laughed loudly, making the rest of the passengers of their little boat turn to her and think she was an idiot. Jen and Lizzy exchanged looks as Aria laughed wildly.

"Me?" Aria laughed nervously. "I didn't hear anything. I'm a bit deaf, don't you know? I really can't hear very well. I think I'm going mad as well. So even if I had heard anything, I think it would just be my own imagination. I've got an overactive imagination. I think up all sorts of ridiculous things. It really must be stopped. I could ruin thousands of lives with my imagination. Ruining lives would just be awful, don't you think? I'd get chased out of England with people carrying torches and pitchforks. Pitchforks are sharp!"

Jen and Lizzy stared at her awkwardly as she ranted.

"Aria, are you hiding something?" Jen asked.

"Hiding something?" Aria laughed nervously again. "Why would I hide something? I can't hide anything. I'm a big mouth. It's like vomit. Everything just falls out of my mouth. Why would you say I would hide something?"

"Because you always ramble when you hide something," Lizzy confirmed. She suddenly grabbed Aria's arm and scooted next to her. "You did hear something, didn't you? Best friends shouldn't keep things from each other! Tell us what you know!"

"I don't know anything, Lizzy," Aria said. "I'm a bit thick. Perhaps I should spend an extra year at Hogwarts. I don't know how I managed to graduate from Hogwarts. I swear every homework we ever received was like a stab to my brain. I'm brain dead from all that stabbing, you know. I really don't know anything besides breathing and eating. I'm very idiotic like that. I don't know how I'm going to live the rest of my life being this stupid. Perhaps I ought to get a brain transplant…"

Aria continued mindlessly chattering. Soon, the rest of the people in their boat couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone tried to smack Aria to get her to shut up. Suddenly, the boat rocked horribly, making everyone in the boat scream for their dear lives and call out for their mothers. Aria was also busy screaming when she saw a frighteningly huge spider on the seat beside her. She screamed like a banshee and stood up, jumping, shaking the boat, eliciting louder screams from the other graduates.

"It's a spider! AAAAAH!" Aria screamed. "It's a bloody spider! Get it away! Get it-"

As Aria pranced around, she lost her footing and fell backwards, plunging into the water. Jen and Lizzy squealed as Aria disappeared into the water. They went to the edge of the water and looked down, waiting for Aria to get back to the surface.

"Aria?" Lizzy asked.

Aria floated up to the surface, sweeping her soaked hair away from her face.

"Are you alright, Aria?" Jen asked.

"This lake is absolutely filthy," Aria commented. "Glad I never went in here."

"You're already in it, you idiot," Jen said, extending her hand to her. "Come on, back into the boat."

Draco and Pansy watched from a distance, scowls on their faces as the other Slytherins in their boats laughed their heads off.

"Do you think she'll say anything?" Pansy asked Draco.

Draco was silent for a while, staring at the idiotic girl who fell in the lake and had the gall to eavesdrop on his conversations. She annoyed him more than any girl had ever done before and he didn't even know who she was. "I'll make sure she doesn't," Draco told Pansy.

* * *

The Malfoy Manor was in an uproar. A graduation party was going on. All of Draco's rowdy friends were gathered, making noise and causing a fuss. The manor's maids and butlers were all running around with their heads cut off, trying to fulfill all of the wishes of Draco and his friends. In addition to the noise of the teenagers, loud music was blaring.

"You idiot!" one yelled. "You can't put bananas in butterbeer!"

"Why not?" the other answered. "Who made up the rules governing what can or can't be put in butterbeer?"

"Well, I expect it'll just taste downright awful," the other answered. "You'll vomit all over the place. I don't want to be known as the bloke with the friend who vomited all over the place."

"Don't worry about it!" the other assured.

Lucius Malfoy rubbed his temples in his study as he tried to ignore the racket. Why did he ever agree to a ridiculous graduation party? All of these despicable children will just make noise, break things, and cause havoc in his manor. He must have been insane to allow such a travesty to happen under his roof. Or at the very least demanded that the bloody party be held outside in the garden. Disgusting children, Lucius thought. This is why he only wanted one child and Draco had enough issues for three children.

A rogue spell flew into his study and hit a box on his shelf. The box tumbled off the shelf and fell to the floor, spilling its contents onto the floor. Lucius bolted up from his seat.

"SORRY!" the culprit yelled from the party followed by peals of laughter.

Lucius Malfoy whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door. The door slammed shut. He breathed deeply, attempting to keep himself from exploding. He pointed his wand to the mess and the all of it levitated. Lucius was about to guide it all back to the shelf when he spied a yellowing piece of parchment among the rubbish. Lucius furrowed his brow and walked over to it. He swiped it out of thin air and read it.

_On this day, Lucius Malfoy and Kenneth Kinsey made the following Unbreakable Vow._

_Lucius Malfoy had vowed to Kenneth Kinsey that he will ensure that their children's lives will be comfortable._

_Lucius Malfoy had vowed to Kenneth Kinsey that he will do all he can to ensure the happiness of their children._

_Lastly, Lucius Malfoy had vowed to Kenneth Kinsey that their children will marry each other._

_Lucius Malfoy will carry out these vows under pain of death resulting from a breaking of the Unbreakable Vow._

Lucius's heart crawled over with dread as he read. Yes, he remembered this. He and his friends had too much Firewhisky and did ridiculous things. Apparently, making an unbreakable vow that promised their children would marry each other was one of them. Lucius looked over to the door and listened to his son and his friends make noise, unaware of how easy they have it. Lucius looked back at the parchment. What was he to do? How can he tell his own son to marry a stranger because his father had stupidly made a vow that he would do so even before he was born, conceived, or thought of? Lucius hadn't seen or talked to Kenneth Kinsey since their graduation. He didn't even know if the man was married or if he even had a daughter capable of marriage.

What if Kenneth Kinsey's daughter was an infant? What if his daughter was only entering school? Or worse, what if Kenneth Kinsey never had a daughter but instead had a son? The thought of marrying Draco to a boy or die made Lucius sink into a chair, horrified at what the wizarding society would say. He was sure Draco would rather kill himself than marry a man.

Whatever the case, Lucius had to find Kenneth Kinsey once again. He needed to know whether he still remembered their foolish Unbreakable Vow. He needed to know if he even had a daughter to speak of. If not, Lucius might as well count himself as dead.

* * *

Far away from the Malfoy Manor, on a farm, Kenneth Kinsey held his daughter close to his chest in a tight hug.

"I can't believe my little girl has finished her schooling!" Kenneth said. "Soon you'd be getting married and having children. Soon you'd be moving out of our simple little farm and having your own life. Ohh, what am I to do then?"

"Dad, I can't breathe," Aria Kinsey gasped, trying to pull away from her dad's grip.

"Ken, let your daughter go," Melissa Kinsey said. "You daughter needs to take a shower. She smells like lake weeds. I don't understand why you had to fall into the lake, Aria. Out of all the things to have happen on your graduation day. Honestly!"

"I didn't fall into the lake for my own amusement, Mum," Aria answered as her father released her.

"Well, go on and take a shower," her mother said, waving her off. "We still have to feed the chickens."

Aria skipped upstairs with a laugh. "Ahh… I missed our charming little farm!" she bounded up the stairs. "It's so nice to back!"

As soon as Aria was out of earshot, an owl swept into their small farm house and dropped a letter onto Kenneth's lap. Melissa looked over curiously as the owl landed on a hat rack, looking haughtily at the entire house.

"Condescending little bugger," Melissa griped at the bird. "Who's that from, dear?"

Kenneth stared at the letter curiously. "It's from Lucius Malfoy."


	3. An Unlikely Proposal

Ch 3: An Unlikely Proposal

Lucius walked into his and Narcissa's room. He saw her tucking up her hair into a coiffure and then took chandelier diamond earrings and fastened them onto her ears. Lucius bit back a sigh and closed the door. She must know, he thought. Narcissa looked over at him.

"It was a stroke of sheer brilliance to invite Kenneth and Melissa Kinsey over for dinner, Lucius," Narcissa said happily. "We haven't seen them since our graduation. I should like to know how they have been doing since we went our separate ways."

"Do you know if they had any children together?" Lucius asked.

"I have no idea," Narcissa said. "We weren't the best of friends with them at school as I recall. They are far poorer than we are and so I didn't receive much news. They own a farm, you know, and they don't have any workers. They work on the farm themselves. It's tragic really. I heard they've gotten into all sorts of financial problems. What a pity. There really aren't any good wizarding purebloods these days. What shall become of our future?" Narcissas looked at him curiously, ending her speech. "Why do you ask?"

"I must tell you something important, Narcissa," Lucius said, moving further into the room. "But you will not like it."

Narcissa sensed the seriousness in his voice and stood up to face him, a worried look on his face. "What is it, Lucius?" she asked. "What's happened?"

"I've made an awful mistake," Lucius said, tightening his features.

"What sort of mistake?"

With a sigh, Lucius pulled out the yellowing piece of parchment from the inside of his robes and handed it to Narcissa. Narcissa looked up at him worriedly as she took the parchment into her hands. She unfolded it quickly and read over it. Her expression became dark and her mouth fell as she read it. Lucius closed his eyes and his lips formed into a thin straight line as he felt Narcissa's rage built. He sat down on the bed, waiting for the dam to break.

Narcissa quickly began to see red. All the plans she had conjured up in her head about the kind of woman his son was supposed to marry were dashed. Anger surged and rose up like an inferno and she glared at Lucius Malfoy.

"What on earth is this, Lucius?" she demanded of him. "This had better be some kind of joke."

"I only wish it was a joke," Lucius answered. "But it's quite real. I made an Unbreakable Vow of this nature when I was fourteen years old."

"Have you lost your senses?" Narcissa argued. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything at the time," Lucius retaliated. "I was young and foolish. I thought I could do anything."

"Anything?" she scoffed. "You made this promise even before we met, Lucius! Even before Draco was even thought of! What could possibly have gone through your brain when you made this abominable oath?"

"I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Narcissa hissed.

"I had Fire Whiskey that night," Lucius offered as a puny excuse.

Narcissa sneered derisively. "Well, that's just perfect, isn't it?" she hissed. "How could you have done this? How could you possibly toy with our son's life in this manner? Do you know the kind of torture you'd be putting him through? How could you ask your only son to marry a stranger to save his father's ignorant skin? How will you explain that to him?"

"I thought of only telling him that it was an arranged marriage and leave it at that," Lucius said lamely.

Narcissa stared at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You have gone mad," she told her husband. "You're going to lie to your son?"

"It won't be a lie," Lucius declared. "Technically, it is an arranged marriage."

"It was a marriage arranged before you were even married!" Narcissa quarreled. "I'm so angry at you, I can't see straight! And do you expect Draco just to give into your despicable request so easily?"

Lucius didn't answer her. Any other time, any other situation, any other argument, he would have stood up and taken control of the argument. He would have been the loudest voice in the room. But he had no room to be boisterous about this matter. He had stupidly acted in his younger days and it had now come back to haunt him. Narcissa had every right to gripe at him. He felt that she would gripe at him until the ends of their days. He looked up at Narcissa's face. He might as well get used to the look of rage in her eyes.

"And just what should happen if the Kinseys refuse this ludicrous arrangement, hmm?" Narcissa continued to protest. "And what if their daughter, if they even have one, is already married? What if their daughter is an infant, Lucius? You would have your son married to an infant? I'm sure that's quite practical. And what if they have a son instead? Do you know the kind of scandal our family would get into? To think what my father would say if he were alive. What would you do then, Lucius? What if the Kinseys have a son? What then?"

"I don't know."

"That's all you've got to say for yourself?" Narcissa demanded. "You've practically ruined your son's life and all you've got to say for yourself is 'I don't know.'? This is absolute insanity! And I suppose this is why you invited the Kinseys over tonight? To suggest to them the torture of their own child? To suggest that their child be married to a stranger so as to save someone as witless as yourself?"

"I didn't tell them I'd be asking them something like this," Lucius answered.

"I should imagine you didn't tell them that," Narcissa scoffed. "They would have refused outright if they had known. Well, since this is your brilliant idea. I shall leave the job of telling the Kinseys and your son about this tragically unavoidable and incredibly absurd marriage. Everything that happens from now on will be your fault. I hope you're quite satisfied with yourself."

With one final glare, Narcissa turned on her heel and walked out the door, slamming the door behind her. Lucius flinched at the loud banging sound. He sighed and stood up. He walked toward the window, scowling into the night. What choice did he have? He wanted her to answer that. What choice did he have?

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Aria firmly dug her heels into the floor as her parents attempted to drag her towards the fireplace. The Kinseys had dressed in their finest attire… in what they called their finest attire… and were getting ready to go off into the Malfoy Manor for their dinner with the Malfoys. Aria definitely was set against going to the Malfoy Manor. Why on earth would she willingly go to the manor where one half of the pair she eavesdropped on was waiting? Who knew what kind of mad torture Draco Malfoy had cooked up for her once she got there? Who would have thought that in a cruel twist of bloody fate that her parents actually knew Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and were actually on good terms with the lot of them? Aria was about to cry at the irony of it all.

"Arianna Kinsey, what is the meaning of this?" Melissa exclaimed as she attempted to push Aria into the fireplace so they can Floo themselves to the Malfoy Manor. "You're acting like an immature little horror of a child."

"I don't want to go to the Malfoy Manor, Mum!" Aria complained.

"And just why not?" Melissa asked.

"I…" Aria stuttered, "…find that… the Malfoy Manor is… a scary and terrible place in which you should never bring your lovely daughter who's given you seventeen wonderful years rich with memories and laughter."

Ken and Melissa stared at their daughter awkwardly as they let her words filter into their brain.

"This is what you learned at Hogwarts?" Ken asked.

"Perhaps…" Aria said.

"This is utter nonsense," Melissa argued and continued to push her daughter into the fireplace. "We're going to have a nice dinner with the Malfoy family and we're going to have no mishaps."

"But Mum…" Aria tried to argue.

"Get in the fireplace, young lady," Melissa commanded.

Aria whimpered as she felt herself be pushed into the fireplace. What is she going to do? How is she supposed to eat a civilized meal with Draco Malfoy when she eavesdropped on him earlier that day? What was he going to say to her? What was he going to do to her? Aria was going crazy. She watched her father grab a handful of Floo Powder and step into the fireplace. Aria closed her eyes tightly. I don't want to go; I don't want to go; I don't want to go, she chanted in her head. Ken Kinsey threw down the Floo Powder.

"Malfoy Manor!"

In the Malfoy Manor, the Malfoy family had arranged themselves around their obnoxiously large fireplace, waiting for the arrival of the Kinsey family. Narcissa was standing next to Lucius, glaring all she can until the arrival of their guests at which point she must paste on a happy and gracious smile. Lucius was standing next to her, a blank look on his face though the subtle scowls his wife gave him made him uneasy about the upcoming meeting. Draco Malfoy had turned himself into a lounging lizard and had draped himself on an armchair, thoughts full of bitterness and acrimony. His pride was still smarting because of Pansy Parkinson's rejection of him. She was leaving for France tomorrow and he sat there in a bloody armchair, waiting for his parents' bloody friends. It was making his blood boil. He didn't even know these people and it wasn't as if he was in the mood to add anything significant to any conversation they were going to have.

Soot started flying in the fireplace and Narcissa quickly patted Draco on the arm to signal him that he should now stand up and make himself presentable. With a sigh, Draco dragged himself up to his feet and put his hands in his pocket. Soot rained down the large fireplace and three people stumbled out of the fireplace. As they brushed the soot and ash from their clothes, Lucius and Narcissa went over to greet them gracefully. As Draco watched, he spied a girl about his age wearing a belted red and black plaid dress. "Farm girl" immediately sprang to his mind and he could not help but smirk at the ridiculous fact that his parents actually knew such people. As he continued to watch, his eyes widened as recognition dawned on him. It was the eavesdropping girl from earlier that day! She is the daughter of his parents' friends? What is this? Irony? Paradox? A quirk of fate?

The girl looked up at him and her eyes grew as wide as melons. She ducked her head down, glancing uncomfortably at Draco in an odd fashion. Draco frowned at her, the little eavesdropping twit. She needed to know who exactly it is she was dealing with. More importantly, she needed to keep her mouth firmly shut about the marriage proposal business.

Dinner went by silently. For a long while, the only thing that could be heard in the dining room was the clink of utensils and the hustle and bustle of the maids. Aria couldn't be sure but it seemed as if there was a wall of thick ice between Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Perhaps they were having a fight that they refused to show in front of their guests, she guessed. She peeked at Draco who was sitting in front of her. He had watched her like a hawk but refused to say anything to her. Awkward levels rising, Aria thought to herself. She looked down at her plate and the row of utensils lined on both sides of her plate. How the hell was she supposed to eat properly when there were so many bloody utensils? Which one was she supposed to use? Why were there three forks? Why is one fork bigger than the other one? Why are there two knives? What will they be knifing? Aria's head buzzed with confusion. Why must rich folks complicate all things? What's wrong with just having one fork and one spoon? Or even chopsticks? Chopsticks can be very practical, Aria thought to herself.

"So Aria, how old are you?" Lucius asked. Narcissa threw him a glare.

"I'm seventeen years old, sir," Aria said, catching herself before she could bow again. Why on earth is she bowing to every rich person she comes into contact with? Bloody hell!

"Ah, how fortunate," Lucius said as Narcissa gave him another death glare.

"Why is it fortunate, Lucius?" Ken asked.

"Well, because our children can be friends," Lucius covered up nicely as the Kinseys looked satisfied at the answer. Narcissa wished she could kick her husband under the table. "What house were you in, Aria, dear?"

"I was in Slytherin House, sir," Aria answered.

"Well, that's splendid," Lucius laughed, completely satisfied and thrilled. "Have you met before tonight, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco said with malicious glint in his eyes. "I find that Miss Kinsey knows her way around the piano."

Aria laughed uncomfortably. "I didn't know you knew how to play the piano, dear," Ken said to his daughter.

"I don't," Aria said. "Draco only means that we met around a piano."

"What a fantastic place to meet people," Lucius said as Draco attempted to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Indeed," Draco said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

Dinner ended as awkwardly as it began. Lucius ordered Draco to show Aria around the manor. It was a chore that Draco didn't mind doing. He was even thinking of suggesting it himself. He needed to talk to the eavesdropping twit without parents around anyway. He led her out of the dining room and into the hallway, not intending to take her anywhere in particular.

Aria walked awkwardly behind him, feeling as if he were leading her to her death. She started looking around the immense manor and was impressed by everything that she saw. The Malfoy Manor was indeed huge. High ceilings and aptly decorated walls. The ambience was all of a rich family. The opulence was giving Aria a headache. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in such a place.

"Wow," she said finally, "this is a great place. It's so big and pretty. You must have loved growing up here!"

Draco didn't answer her and kept on walking.

"Look at that painting!" she laughed as she saw a large painting of a medieval ball. "I would love to wear that kind of dress! Does your mum have pretty dresses like that? How high is this ceiling? It looks as if you could fit a dragon in here! But that wouldn't be a very good idea if you put a dragon in here, would it? He would burn this manor down, wouldn't he? But still, have you ever ridden a broom inside the manor? I expect that should be-"

Aria didn't get the chance to finish. Draco rounded on her suddenly with a fierce and annoyed look in his eyes. She cowered against the wall, refusing to meet his eyes. He's angry, she thought to herself. What was she to do? She tried to inch away from him but he suddenly put his hand on the wall next to her, blocking her escape. Aria felt awkward being cornered on a wall with a smoldering Draco Malfoy staring down at her. She wanted to duck under his arm and run away but she felt that it would just make the situation worse.

"Listen, little farm girl," Draco told her finally, "what you heard today, it might seem like gossip and scandal for you but it's real to me. I don't expect you to understand any of it. But be a decent human being and keep your trap shut about it."

"What are you talking about," Aria said, refusing to meet his eyes. "I didn't tell anyone."

Draco sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at her. "So you did hear something," he glowered fiercely at her. "I knew all that crap about the cauldron exploding was a load of bullocks."

Busted! Aria's jaw dropped open as she rapidly ran out of things to say. The bloke was a lot cleverer than he let on. After she did all she could to hide the fact that she heard nothing of his rejection and dismissal, he figured her out after only two sentences from her. She really needed to learn to shut her big fat trap of a mouth.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't know what you're so worried about," Aria said, crossing her arms over her own chest. "It's not as if proposing to the woman you love is such an awful thing."

"Are you thick?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I put years into carving out my image. I will not have some little farm girl ruin that."

"Image?" Aria asked, cocking her head to one side curiously. "So you look and act that way on purpose?"

Draco charged suddenly at her as if meaning to smack her. Aria flinched instantly, putting her hands in front of her face to block the possible blow to her countenance. But Draco controlled himself and contented himself with walking threateningly towards Aria, pressing her to the wall. She looked off to her right, avoiding actually seeing his enraged face.

"Listen to me carefully," he said menacingly. "You will keep your fat trap about this or you'll face serious consequences."

"Consequences?" Aria repeated, sneaking a glance at Draco. She found him darkly scowling at her and she immediately looked away again.

"Just take my word for it," he said, turning away from her and walking away. "You'll regret opening your bloody orifice about this."

Draco walked off, leaving Aria pressed to the wall, looking after him, uncomfortable. Bloody hell, she thought. She didn't know what the bloody big deal was. So he proposed. So what? It's not as if it's a crime, wizarding world or otherwise. But who was he to threaten her like that? Just because he was richer than her did not give him the permission to impose his will on her and threaten her like he had just done. What a jerk, she thought bitterly. Aria stuck her tongue out in his general direction. Arrogant arse, she continued to berate. She should really tell everyone about his laughable rejection. That would serve the arrogant arse right. Stupid prick.

"Oy, farm girl!" Draco screamed from down the hall. "Hurry up, will you?"

Aria took off down the hall after him, insulting him in her head the entire way.

* * *

In another part of the manor, in the tea room, the two parents sat around the fireplace enjoying their tea and reminiscing about the old days and telling each other stories of their own graduation. Their laughter filled the room and for a short while, Narcissa forgot her extreme annoyance with her husband. But proposing that Draco and Aria get married was always in the back of Lucius's head, poking at him like an angry mountain troll. It was quite annoying. A momentary silence erupted among the party and Lucius decided to utilize it.

"Truthfully, Ken," Lucius began, "I didn't invite you all here to reminisce on our past."

Ken only chuckled. "Well, I know you to be a man of ulterior motives, Lucius," he laughed. "So I'm not very surprised."

Lucius chuckled. Narcissa shot her husband a frown, clearly disliking what was about to take place. "The truth is," Lucius said, "I have quite a hefty request from you."

"What is it, Lucius?" Melissa asked.

"I wonder if it's possible for you to agree in an engagement between Draco and Aria," Lucius said.

Ken and Melissa's eyes grew wide as they exchanged astonished looks. Narcissa's scowl grew deeper and she put her hand over her mouth and averted her gaze. She hated the situation and at the moment, she hated her husband for being a complete simpleton.

"Are you serious?" Melissa asked.

"Quite serious," Lucius said, attempting to display a confident smile on his face. "Aria is… a good humored girl with a… bright… personality. I believe she will be a good match for our Draco. Right, Narcissa?"

Narcissa dragged her gaze back to Lucius and she plastered on a faux smile. "Of course, dear."

Ken and Melissa exchanged another surprised and troubled look.

"I'm sorry, Lucius," Ken answered. "We had always agreed that we'd let Aria choose the person she'll spend her life with. I'm sorry but we can't possibly accept your offer."

Narcissa bit her tongue to keep herself from scoffing at her husband's plight. However, the determined glint in Lucius's eyes did not wane. It was quite literally a matter of life and death. Lucius's affectionate smile disappeared off his face as he realized that he would have to play hardball. He turned to Narcissa who looked at him with a "You had this coming" expression on her face. He looked at her determinedly.

"Narcissa, why don't you take Melissa to the music room," he suggested strongly to her. "I remember Melissa was quite fond of music."

"Lucius-" Narcissa attempted to argue.

"Narcissa," Lucius said, standing up and frowning over his wife, "I insist that you show Melissa to the music room now."

Lucius and Narcissa engaged in a brief stare down, willing the other to back down. Narcissa noticed an angry glint in her husband's eyes and she knew that no matter how idiotic and stupid her husband's schemes were, when he reached that state, he was stubborn and difficult to be reasoned with. Narcissa shot him a defeated grimace and stood up from her seat. She put on a practiced smile on her face and turned to Melissa.

"Shall we go to the music room, Melissa, dear?" Narcissa said.

Melissa turned to Ken and he nodded at her. Ken apparently sensed Lucius's seriousness and determination. He wanted to hear the uninhibited story behind it all. Melissa stood up and followed Narcissa out of the room. The two men waited until the door was firmly shut and the footsteps disappeared down the hall. Ken then put on a solemn expression and stood up to face Lucius.

"What is this really about, Lucius?" Ken asked.

"It is what it is, Ken," Lucius said gravely.

Lucius argued with himself about whether or not to remind him of their Unbreakable Vow years ago. He wondered if telling Ken such a thing would even do anything to sway his opinion. Ken had nothing to lose in the situation whether or not he decided to marry his daughter to his son. Lucius decided against telling him. Why should he tell him? It wasn't necessary. Confessing such a thing would only make Ken think Lucius was an idiot. His wife already was beginning to think along the same lines.

"There are only a few pureblood families or upright reputations," Lucius said as an explanation. "No matter your financial standing, Ken, your family still maintains a reputable standing in wizarding society."

"We get by, Lucius," Ken answered. "I'd rather my Aria be happy and in love with the man she marries."

"Let me speak frankly, Ken," Lucius said. "You're in debt. You've loaned money from despicable loan sharks and disreputable people of the same caliber. Your family will end up on the streets soon I expect."

Ken frowned at the direction in which their conversation went. "And?"

"I am wealthy, Ken," Lucius said with a smirk. "If your Aria marries my Draco, I can make all your financial hardships go away and give you a comfortable life. Think about it, Ken. Would you really want your wife and your darling daughter to live their lives under the tyranny of loan sharks? I can make all that disappear if your daughter would become Draco's wife."


	4. The Birth of a Martyr

Ch 4: The Birth of a Martyr

It was morning at the Kinsey farm. The family was sitting around the breakfast table. An uneasy silence wrapped around Ken and Melissa as they watched their daughter eat. Ken had told Melissa as soon as they arrived home from the Malfoys about Lucius's offer. Melissa felt just as uneasy about the offer as Ken. Taking the deal would in fact solve all the financial issues but how could they use their daughter as a bargaining tool? And Aria was only seventeen years old. She's hardly at an age where she should even be thinking about marriage. Ken and Melissa exchanged uneasy looks. How could they possibly ask their daughter to give up her freedom to atone for the mistakes that her parents made? It wasn't Aria's fault that her parents took out loan after loan from loan sharks. It wasn't her mistake and she shouldn't have to pay for it. But what were they to do? Where else are they to get money? How else are they going to solve their predicament?

Aria looked up from her breakfast to find her parents watching her oddly. "Is something the matter?" she asked her parents.

Her parents immediately averted their gaze and turned back to their breakfast. "Nothing is the matter," Ken laughed. "Why would you ask that question, you silly girl?"

"Well, you're acting odd," Aria pointed out. "Did something happen?"

"No, no, no, silly girl," Ken laughed uncomfortably. "You've quite an imagination, you know."

Melissa sighed and put down her fork and knife. "You should tell her, Ken," she told her husband. "Let her decide."

"Tell me what?" Aria asked and then gasped happily. "We're getting a cat? After years of me pining for a kitty cat, we're finally getting one?"

Ken also sighed and put down his utensils. "No, darling, we're not getting a cat," he said.

"Then what is this about?"

"Last night, when we were at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy made us a… hefty offer," Ken said, rubbing his temples.

"What kind of offer?" Aria asked.

Ken watched his daughter's face. It was full of naiveté and happiness. All of which can be wiped away if she chose to put herself through the marriage offered to her. Ken didn't know if he can put his little girl, his only child, through the torture of being bound to a person she didn't love. Aria's late grandparents were married against their own will and they lived miserably together until both died. Did he really want his Aria to go through the same fate? He looked at Melisa to his right. She had a forlorn look on her face. It seemed that she was thinking the same thing. What kind of parents would do this to their own child? What kind of parents would take away the choices and decisions of their child?

"Dad?" Aria asked.

"Darling, the Malfoys want to… set up a marriage between you and Draco Malfoy," Ken said heavily.

Aria's jaw dropped at the news. She felt as if someone beat her over the head with a frying pan and was now repeatedly smacking her with a mallet. Marriage? There was no possible way. Draco Malfoy doesn't even like her. Why on earth would Lucius Malfoy make that offer? Why would he make that offer especially to her family? They had nothing outstanding to offer them. They only owned a simple farm and were simple wizards with a meager lifestyle. Why were the Malfoys looking at her for a potential marriage partner? It made no sense. Draco would spontaneously combust if he were to know that a marriage was attempting to be arranged between them. Aria hadn't exactly made the best first impression on him when he eavesdropped on his love proposal to his girlfriend. Draco Malfoy would only gladly make her life a miserable hell should she even think of accepting the marriage. It can't be true. Lucius Malfoy couldn't have possibly suggested such a thing.

"That can't be possible, Dad," Aria said, laughing uncomfortably and taking her plate to the sink. "Draco and I aren't even friends. How on earth can we get married? It's absolutely ridiculous."

"So you're not going to do it?" Ken asked, half his heart sinking.

"No, of course I won't do it," Aria laughed loudly. "How could I marry someone I don't know? I mean for all intents and purposes, he's a complete stranger to me. Including the fact that he's a right horrid bugger and a completely vile human being, yelling at me and threatening me like he was a prince or something. He's quite sickening to be perfectly honest. Why would I ever want myself to be married to such a scoundrel?"

Ken and Melissa exchanged looks as their daughter went on one of her rants again. "Are you absolutely sure of your decision, dear?" Melissa asked. "Perhaps you should take some time to think on it some more?"

"No, I don't need more time, Mum," Aria said confidently, striding to the door. "I'm not marrying the codfish. He's a lewd human being and I don't know how any woman can stand married to such an awful person. To be honest, I don't know how his girlfriend could have tolerated him for three years. Draco Malfoy is a contemptible man who takes pleasure in threatening sweet and innocent ladies like myself. I shall most definitely not be marrying the man. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go milk the cow and feed the chickens."

Aria performed a curtsy for her parents and continued bounding out the door. Ken and Melissa watched her go and hop to the barn, humming happily to herself as if nothing at all had happened. The parents sighed together. Ken put his face in his hands in distress.

"What are we going to do now, Ken?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know, Mel," Ken answered. "I suppose I shall have to tell Lucius that there is no way and we'd have to find some other way to repay our debts."

"How will we do that?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know," Ken said dejectedly. "We might be forced to sell our farm."

* * *

That same morning in the Malfoy Manor, breakfast was already finished. Upstairs, Draco is shrugging on a cloak, getting ready to go out. He couldn't believe she was actually doing it. She was actually leaving him. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Why did Pansy reject his offer to marry him? What went wrong? Was there anything wrong or was Pansy in one of her moods again? He told her they'd be married to people they would either hate or care nothing about. It had already started. His father inviting the Kinseys over the previous night was proof of that.

What Draco didn't understand was why his father would think the little farm girl could be a good match for him. He understood that the number of purebloods was thinning but must his father really scrape the bottom of the pureblood barrel for a suitable bride? The little farm girl wasn't even pretty. She was a ridiculous girl. Draco sighed and pounded his fist on the table. Damn it all, he thought. His life was slowly falling apart. Why had Pansy refused him? Had he wasted three years with her?

Draco turned away from the mirror and left the room. Perhaps Pansy will change her mind, Draco thought. Perhaps she won't really leave for France. Draco walked down the stairs hoping exactly just that. As he got to the bottom stair, his father rounded the corner and saw him.

"Draco," Lucius said, "I must have a word with you."

Draco halted in his tracks to listen, annoyed at the pause.

"I am currently arranging your marriage to Miss Aria Kinsey, Draco," Lucius said, making Draco grind his teeth.

Draco already knew this. His father wouldn't invite a family over unless he had a purpose for them to be at their manor. Draco wasn't thick. He could figure out that much.

"And it would be helpful to our ordeal," Lucius continued on, "if you showed a little more enthusiasm in the matter."

Draco clenched his fists, annoyance building up like a hurricane inside him. "I'm going out for a bit," Draco said.

"I'd like your answer to this matter when you get back, Draco," Lucius said, walking away.

Draco bit back a sigh as he Disapparated.

The Parkinson Manor had a classic look about it. It was made of white marble and had a Renaissance look with a touch of modern ardor. The place would be vacant for an unperceived amount of time. An enchanted carriage was sitting in front of the manor ready to take the Parkinson family on their journey to France. Pansy watched her servants place her shrunken luggage onto a compartment in the carriage. After a sigh, she turned to Draco who had been watching with hands in his pockets.

"I suppose this is goodbye," Pansy said to him.

"And what if I don't want to say goodbye?" Draco asked with a hard look.

"I'm leaving whether or not you say goodbye," Pansy laughed. "Why must you make this a sad parting?"

"Is it anything but?" Draco said, looking elsewhere.

Pansy reached out for his hand. Draco, alarmed, looked back into her eyes. "I would prefer for us to be friends," Pansy said. "I never thought of our three year relationship as wasted time. I hope you won't either."

Draco sighed. "Is there any way I can convince you not to go?" he asked. "Stay here with me."

Pansy released his hands and took a step back from him. "The past is the past, Draco," Pansy said. "It can't be undone or brought back. We're over. If I were you, I'd move on. It wouldn't be very good if you were to torture yourself over me, would it? It would be flattering on my part but pathetic on yours."

"Pansy-"

"Shall we hug and say goodbye as friends?"

Draco sighed and stepped away from her. He looked elsewhere, refusing to meet her eyes as he clenched his fists. Pansy chuckled.

"Suit yourself," Pansy said and turned to head into the carriage. "Do try to get over it though. Seeing you all torn up is quite disheartening."

The carriage doors closed and Draco looked back over to it. He felt his chest slam as the doors themselves slammed. The carriage rose into the air. Why did she have to do this? Why does she have to make everything a dramatic situation? Draco clenched his fists again as he watched the carriage sail off. His girlfriend on three years had yet again rejected him. What the hell was wrong here? Why was this happening? His angry heart was pounding so hard, he could hear the hammering in his ears. Draco wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something. She was the only girl to have listened to him, to have stayed with him after all his quirks and his less than gallant behaviors. Now she left him and it was enough to make Draco see red. Suddenly, as Draco looked at the space where the carriage used to be, he didn't care. He didn't care who he married and he didn't care who he'd wake up to see every morning for the rest of his life. The only girl he had ever had a real interest in had walked out on him. How much worse could his arranged wife be? Draco was sure that he could not feel worse than he felt at that moment.

Draco Apparated back to the Malfoy Manor, fuming and irritated at the world. He stomped his way up the stairs, wanting to point his wand and demolish destroy every piece of expensive painting, pottery, and wall he could see. Everything was mocking him. Everything in the manor was mocking him. How can he have everything but not the only thing he wanted? How could she just leave him?

"Draco? Is that you?"

Draco stopped in his tracks as he heard his father's voice. He didn't need this now. He might say something he'll regret. He might do something he'll lament.

"Did you come to a decision about marrying Miss Kinsey yet?" Lucius nagged at him. "I need that answer as soon as possible. You know these negotiations. They never-"

"I'll do it," Draco interrupted, wanting to hex himself for saying the words. "I'll marry the girl."

Lucius was filled with an overwhelming feeling of relief as he listened to his son's words. Perhaps the situation wasn't as hopeless as he perceived it to be.

"Splendid," Lucius said.

Draco hurried away from the scene and launched himself into his room, slamming the door behind him. Draco ripped the cloak off himself and, in his rage, flung it on an unsuspecting armchair. Draco wrapped his fist around the sheets on his bed and flung them to the ground in anger. He kicked them out of blind fury and punched the wall. He punched the wall again and again, refusing to take notice of the burning pain shooting up his arm. Exhausted, Draco leaned his back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. He put his forehead into the palms of his hands. That's that then, he thought bitterly to himself. He's put an end to his life and ruined every chance of happiness he'll ever have. He'll be living as a hollow man from that moment on.

* * *

Night had fallen on the Kinsey farm. It was all quiet. The farm animals themselves had laid themselves down to rest. A slight breeze blew over the cabbages and apple trees. A few crickets came out to howl at the moon but other than them, it was starkly quiet in the Kinsey farm. Ken and Melissa were sitting in the kitchen table, crouching over pieces of parchment, a single candle light throwing harsh shadows over them. The two were poring over their debts and unpaid loans, depressing themselves as they grew more and more tired.

"I suppose we could sell off all the animals," Melissa suggested.

"That would only pay this debt," Ken said, waving one parchment into the air.

"What is that?" Melissa took the parchment from his hand and scrutinized it. "Dear Merlin, this was from five years ago. We still haven't repaid any of it?"

"The last time we repaid anything was seven years ago, Mel," Ken said, rubbing his temples. "We don't make nearly enough to feed ourselves and repay our debts."

Melissa was quiet for a while as she read over the inventory of their assets. "Well, what if sell off half of our land? Will that be enough?"

"No, it won't," Ken answered. "Plus, I don't know how much value our farm will have. Nobody thinks anything of a farm anymore, you know. Not with all these industrialization going on. Even the wizarding society is getting wise to the innovations of modern day."

"What are we going to do, Ken?" Melissa asked, dread pounding in her heart.

"Lucius Malfoy offered to take care of all our debts if our Aria married his son," Ken mused, disheartened.

"Aria already said she wouldn't do it," Melissa reminded him.

"Perhaps if she knew that we have no other choice-"

"We are not going to put this burden on a seventeen year old, Ken," Melissa said firmly. "We can handle this. There's no need to sell our daughter. We can handle all this."

Ken sighed and looked back over the bills on the table. "If we sell of the entire farm, we could possibly pay back half of our debts," Ken pondered. "And perhaps your parents could provide us with a place to stay until I can get a job to pay back the rest of these bills. But you and Aria will have to get a job as well. I don't think I can do this by myself."

"Ken, you can't sell this farm," Melissa said, grabbing her husband's hand. "It's been in your family for generations."

"We have no choice, Mel," Ken said. "At the rate we're going, we'll be sleeping out in the streets soon. We have no other choice."

Aria sat on the staircase, listening to her parents talk about their debts and how much the farm is losing money. She felt tears fall down her face as she listened to every word. She listened to the distress in her parents' voice, the worry and the fear. They were going to lose the farm. Where would they go? What would they do? Aria felt her heart ache as she continued to listen to her parents agonize over the financial matters. Tears stung her face. She was a selfish person.

Lucius Malfoy had offered marriage to her, had offered to take care of their debts in exchange. Why couldn't Aria have said yes instead? She could have solved her parents' problems. She could have given them a good life. Aria put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud. She felt like her heart was being pounded on by a hammer. She felt her heart ache. She had a decision to make and it was clear that there was only one choice to make.

The next morning, Aria descended the stairs, looking long and hard at everything she passed. Every family picture, every table, every chair. She didn't know when she'd be able to see it again. In the kitchen, her mother was cooking bacon, sipping her coffee at the same time and her father was sitting on the table with the Daily Prophet. She didn't know when she'd ever see any of it ever again. The thoughts almost brought tears to her eyes but she held it in. This was her choice and she wasn't doing it for herself but for her family.

Melissa turned and saw her daughter standing blankly near the kitchen, looking as if she had just been sentenced to death.

"What are you doing there, Aria?" Melissa asked. "Sit down and eat your breakfast. I just cooked some bacon."

"I'll do it," Aria whispered.

"Do what, dear?" Ken asked, not looking up from his Prophet.

"I'll marry Draco Malfoy."


	5. A New Toy

Ch. 5 A New Toy

It was huge to say the least. The very, very least. Aria sighed and got up from the massive bed, crossed the massive room, and went out into the massive balcony. She looked out into the massive garden hoping for an escape from seeing the opulence surrounding and choking her. She looked down and saw maids busily tending to the flowers and the bushes and the trees. Aria sighed again. There was no escape from it. The affluence was garishly displayed everywhere. Frankly, it was making Aria's head hurt.

The exchange of consent to marry had been made fairly quickly and Aria was just as quickly moved into the Malfoy Manor. Plans for the wedding had started as soon as the Malfoys found out that Aria had agreed. The wedding was to take place as soon as possible she was told. Fabulous, Aria thought sarcastically. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet and now she was going to get married. Has the whole world gone mad? Perhaps it was her who had gone mad. She was the one who agreed to marry a man whom she didn't even know. It was insanity. Aria slapped both of her cheeks with both of her hands.

"Get a hold of yourself, Aria," she said to herself. "It's an arranged marriage. It's not like you have an obligation to Draco Malfoy. Besides, it'll be a loveless marriage. Why should you have an obligation?"

Aria leaned her cheek on her hand as she stared lazily out the balcony. Was she doing the right thing? Did she make another stupid blunder by accepting the marriage? Why on earth was she always making stupid mistakes? Was this another stupid mistake? No, no, no, Aria argued with herself. She did it for her family. She did it for her family. It's what's best for them. Her parents would be able to live comfortably without any complications after her marriage. She did it for them. It's for the best. It's for the best. She repeated it over and over to herself.

With another sigh, she turned away from the balcony and walked back into the room. She looked around at her new room. It was as large as the entire first floor of the Kinsey farm house and the fact depressed Aria greatly. Why must a person have a big house just because they're rich? What's wrong with a normal house and saving that extra money not spent on an obnoxious manor? Honestly. The gold decals on the cream colored walls of her room gave her a headache. What's wrong with a normal colored room? Why must there be annoying gold decals on the wall? Aria wished she could rip them off. She felt that the decals were mocking her.

With another sigh, she looked at her frayed and tattered luggage trunk. It looked lost and forlorn in the middle of the splendid floor rug that matched the gold decals on the wall. The trunk looked foreign and out of place as if it didn't belong there.

"It's not the only thing that didn't belong here," Aria said to herself.

She whipped out her wand and waved it at the trunk. The trunk opened obediently and her clothes sailed out and placed themselves in the freakishly large closet. The clothes also looked pitiful in the closet. Aria pouted. Nothing about her seemed to belong in the Malfoy Manor. This is going to be an awkward rest of my life, she thought to herself.

"Well, isn't the irony just astounding?"

Aria looked up to see Draco leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking at her as if he was possessed by the Cheshire cat. Aria felt awkward instantly as he strode arrogantly into the room.

"Who would have thought that the little farm girl who couldn't keep her nose out of other people's business would end up as my wife," Draco snickered. "The world certainly is keen on playing tricks lately, isn't it?"

"I didn't know any of this would happen," Aria said as an excuse.

"No, you didn't, did you?" Draco continued, sitting himself down in an expensive looking armchair and looking as if he was born to sit in the chair. "But I should say that you made a wise choice. I wouldn't have expected a no account ordinary person like you to make such a calculated decision. It's quite laudable. But then again, we are in quite a predicament. Most people will think that you're my maid and not my wife. It will be a right good laugh, don't you think?"

Insulted, Aria glared at him. "If I'm so ordinary then why did you agree to marry me then?" she asked him.

Draco smirked wider at her. "You're just an expensive doll to ease my boredom," he said to her with a huge leer. "You're my brand new toy."

With another snicker, Draco rose from the seat and turned his back to her to walk out of the room. Glaring at his back, Aria picked up a hairbrush from the inside of her trunk and without thinking, she tossed it at him. The hairbrush hit Draco in the back of the head with a loud thud. Aria's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. What has she done? She just threw a brush at the head of Draco Malfoy. As expected, Draco Malfoy turned around angrily and stomped over to her, getting within inches of her face threateningly.

"Who do you think you are?" he yelled at her. "I could have you thrown out of here on your arse, do you know that?"

"Well, who do you think you are?" Aria yelled back. "What right do you have to insult me? Just because I'm poorer than you doesn't make me any less of a wizard. You are so pompous!"

"I didn't have to agree to marry you, you know!" Draco yelled at her. "I mean, who in their right mind would agree to marry a stupid, frumpy, annoying little farm girl like you!"

"Then why did you?" Aria angrily screamed. "If I'm so frumpy, then why did you agree to marry me?"

Draco stared down at her with an angry scowl on his face. "This conversation is pointless," he said and turned away from her and began to walk out of the room.

"Why didn't you just marry Pansy Parkinson?" Aria asked.

"That's not any of your business."

* * *

"Look at this place! It's humongous!" Lizzy played with her blonde braids as she looked up and around at the Malfoy sitting room, her mouth wide open as she stared.

"You're actually going to marry Draco Malfoy?" Jen asked quizzically.

"Yes," Aria said.

"Why?" Jen continued to prod.

"It's just… an arranged marriage," Aria said, scratching her head. Her friends didn't need to know about the financial reasons.

"But you two haven't even said two words to each other," Lizzy argued. "How can you get married?"

"Well, it's an arranged marriage so it's… arranged," Aria said as a pitiful explanation.

"What about Pansy Parkinson?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, they're dating, aren't they?" Lizzy asked with a loud gasp. "Is Draco going to have an affair? I bet you he's going to have an affair. I feel so sorry for you that your husband is having an affair."

"I'm not married yet!" Aria argued.

"But you will be," Jen said. "And you will have to deal with Pansy at one point."

Aria sighed. Why did she invite her friends here? They were just going to pry and prod and ask all sorts of awkward questions. Aria didn't have any answers for their questions. She didn't even know the answers herself. She didn't know what she was doing and she didn't know what was going on. She was quite stupid about the entire situation to be perfectly honest. But she wasn't going to tell her friends that.

"Hey," Aria suddenly said happily, "do you want to explore the manor with me? I haven't yet and Draco is too much of a prick to give me a tour."

The three of them set off to explore the large manor. On the first floor alone, they found a music room with a jaw droppingly large white grand piano in it. A harp was also sitting in the corner and a drum set was in the other corner. The three girls' jaws dropped as they saw all of it. The three ran into the room and began playing at once. Aria put on her "rocking out" face and began to play the drums boisterously. Jen put on her serious face and played the harp as if she knew how to. Lizzy had on a blissful face on as she played the piano. Noise escalated and soon the entire room was filled with racket. The maids passing by heard a little of it and were instantly thankful that the walls were so thick.

After the music room, the girls found the library. Aria and Lizzy found it incredibly boring and were ready to leave if it hadn't been for Jen who found the tomes and volumes of literary art fascinating and refused to leave. Aria and Lizzy had to drag her out of the library. As they were walking around, Aria found one closet to be extremely interesting. She opened it and found four or five brooms hanging pristinely all in a row. Aria's eyes grew wide as she stared at the perfectly aligned brooms.

"Aria, you don't know how to ride a broom," Jen pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Aria said, grabbing one broom from the closet. "They taught us during first year at Hogwarts how to ride a broom."

"You never got yours off the ground, Aria," Jen continued, watching disdainfully as Aria swung her legs over the broom.

"Oh ye of little faith," Aria snickered. "Well, come on, you two, grab a broom."

Jen watched Lizzy giggle and grab two brooms from the closet. Lizzy pushed one in Jen's hands. Jen watched Lizzy swing her legs over her broom.

"We can't ride these inside the manor!" Jen cautioned, swinging her legs over the broom.

"Relax, Jen," Aria laughed. "We're only going to ride until the end of the hall and then bring the brooms right back. What could possibly happen?"

"I've never ridden a broom indoors before!" Lizzy giggled.

"Neither have I!" Aria laughed.

"Perhaps there's a good reason for it!" Jen argued.

"Oh, hush!" Aria said.

Aria kicked off the ground and surged forward in the hallway. She laughed as she zoomed through the hallway, Jen and Lizzy at her heels. Aria turned her head to look back at Jen and Lizzy and suddenly, the broom wobbled in her hands. With a loud screech, Aria lost control of her broom and it whizzed out of control. It veered to the right and zoomed up a flight of stairs. Screaming, Aria smashed into a wall, knocking down expensive paintings that were yelling insults at her.

"Aria!" Jen and Lizzy shouted as they maneuvered their brooms to follow Aria.

Screaming like a banshee, Aria knocked over expensive looking statues and vases as well as more paintings off the wall. All the painted people screamed obscenities at her. Aria barreled through a group of maids and knocked them down to the ground. Aria shouted an apology to them.

Narcissa Malfoy walked out of a room, reading off the list of what needed to be done for the wedding. She pressed herself against the wall as Aria zoomed by her on a broom. Two brooms followed her. Narcissa pressed her hand to her chest in surprise. As she regained her senses, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the three brooms. The brooms halted in mid-air. Aria sighed in relief. She heard the clicking of pumps and groaned instantly. She was dead.

* * *

Narcissa was furious. Her face was set on a perpetual frown and wrinkles bore deeply into her forehead as she paced back and forth in front of a very nervous looking Aria. It was a catastrophe, a disaster, a calamity, an upheaval. Why must such a girl be married to her son? It was a tragedy. Narcissa turned her haw like gaze to Aria who looked down onto her lap nervously.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Narcissa demanded.

"I was just looking for a bit of fun," Aria whispered, defeated, wringing her hands knowing how much trouble she was going to be in.

"Fun?" Narcissa scoffed. "You consider making mayhem and causing a ruckus in this manor to be fun?"

"I didn't expect to lose control of the broom," Aria said lamely.

"I don't believe this!" Narcissa said with a frustrated sigh. "Listen to me, Miss Kinsey. You are not some common farm girl anymore. Soon you will be a Malfoy and as such, you will behave like a respectable lady and not like some hooligan."

"I really am sorry," Aria repeated.

"Not nearly as much as you should be," Narcissa continued to scold. "You're marrying into this family. You should adjust to our rules and our way of life. We shall not make ourselves into farm people in order to accommodate you. You will act like a lady or so help me, your punishment will be the most agonizing torture you will ever endure in your life. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Aria whispered.

Narcissa scrutinized what Aria was wearing with narrowed eyes. Jean shorts and a checkered shirt. Narcissa put on a repulsed expression. The girl was worse off than Narcissa anticipated.

"Furthemore," Narcissa continued, "you are not to wear such farm clothes any longer. I do not want the smell of pigs and chickens in this manor." Aria looked up at her, insulted. "You shall only wear cultured and respectable clothes. In addition, I will be enrolling you in Finishing School. Your abhorrent wildness must be stamped out. Now, you shall get off quite unharmed from this little fiasco, Miss Kinsey. But mark my words, if you put another toe out of line, I will make your life a nightmare. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes," Aria said, deflated.

"Good," Narcissa said and turned to the door. Before leaving, she turned back to Aria again. "And you are not to see those ruffian friends of your ever again. Consider them a part of your past."


	6. A New Acquaintance

**Author's Note: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. In this alternate Harry Potter universe, Tom Riddle never became the Dark Lord and ended up as a simple pencil pusher working for the Ministry of Magic. ****Bellatrix Black married _Rodolphus Lestrange_ as expected of a world where Tom Riddle is merely a Muggle born wizard****. Anyway, I don't own any character besides my own.**

Ch. 6 A New Acquaintance

Aria sees two triangles. One is on fire and one is covered in ice. They are intertwined and are trying to pull away from each, threatening to break the other. As the two triangles pull each other apart, they pull each other into a circle. The circle spins faster and faster, turning blindingly white. Suddenly she sees an eagle in a cage. The eagle is tied to the cage by a diamond chain. Suddenly the cage opens and the chain breaks. Aria suddenly becomes the eagle and jumps out of the cage. Although she spread her wings, she falls. The feeling of rushing fright hit her in the chest as she continued to fall to the ground. Before Aria hits the ground, the scene transforms into a wedding procession. Aria is wearing a pristine and blindingly white wedding dress as she walks down the aisle. But she sees two men waiting for her at the end of the aisle whose faces were hidden in shadow. Both men reach out their hands to her.

"Miss Kinsey!"

Aria raises her hand, ready to choose one man's hand.

"Miss Kinsey!"

Aria's hand hesitates as she looks at the hidden face of the other man. To her surprise, the other man vanishes. She turns back to the man in front of her to see that he is wearing a mask. She reaches up to take it off until-

"Arianna Kinsey, wake up this instant!"

Aria was jolted awake, feeling her shoulder being shaken. She sits up groggily, dragged out of her strange dream.

"What an odd dream," Aria whispered to herself.

"I'm sure I would love to know what you dreamt about but I didn't come all the way to this room for that."

Aria looks up to see Narcissa Malfoy. She was already primped and ready, wearing a stern black fitted pencil skirt suit and her hair neatly piled on top of her head. She already had her pinched expression set firmly on her face as she folded her arms over her chest. Narcissa was surrounded by three maids who had their hands folded obediently in front of them.

"Miss Kinsey, what time is it?" Narcissa asked Aria.

"Erm…" Aria said groggily, turning to a clock on the bedside table. "It's eight o'clock in the morning."

"Precisely," Narcissa said, narrowing her eyes at Aria. "Respectable witches are up at seven o'clock. As such, you shall be woken up by the maids you see here at precisely seven o'clock everyday. You have much to do before the wedding. In addition, these are your own personal maids. I expect everything in your daily schedule to be accomplished. Do we have an understanding?"

"Erm… yes?" Aria answered.

"Good," Narcissa said and turned to one of the maids. "Read to Miss Kinsey her day's schedule and make certain that she does it accordingly."

"Yes, m'am," the maid said obediently.

Without another word and without turning to look at Aria, Narcissa strode out of the room.

"Miss Kinsey, today we are already late for schedule. After you shower and dress, you shall eat breakfast. And as we are behind schedule, your 9 AM to 10 AM wedding dress fitting appointment shall be rescheduled for tomorrow," the maid began to read off. "From 10 AM to 11 AM, you shall be writing the first draft of the wedding guest list. From 12 PM until 1 PM, you shall have lunch with the Malfoy family. From 1 PM to 2 PM, you shall have personal time. From 3 PM to 4 PM, you shall be picking out the menu for the wedding reception. From 4 PM to 5 PM…"

Aria collapsed onto her bed as she listened to her schedule. When did her life get a schedule?

* * *

"Well, good afternoon, Cissy."

Bellatrix hugged Narcissa with a kiss on her cheek. Narcissa pulled away and looked to the young man behind Bellatrix with the sharp jaw line, curly hair, and hazel eyes. Narcissa smiled.

"Is that Raphael?" Narcissa said as the young man looked around to her and smiled. "My, Bella, how your son has grown. He looks more and more like Rodolphus every day."

"Yes and every bit as stubborn," Bellatrix said, gazing at her son proudly.

"Draco," Narcissa said, turning to her son who was lounging on an armchair, not paying attention, "why don't you and Raphael go off and play while your aunt and I have a chat?"

"Play?" Draco scoffed as he stood up and walked away with Raphael.

Draco and Raphael walked out to the garden, silent for a while. Draco and his cousin had never been close. Even in Hogwarts, Draco and Raphael mostly kept to themselves. It wasn't as if they disliked each other. They simply were not the best of friends. They were only cousins after all. But there was kinship and camaraderie between them. Draco did enjoy his company whenever Raphael would visit. Draco was thankful that his cousin wasn't some smarmy git that was difficult to deal with. However, Draco and Raphael looked so differently that nobody would even guess that they were related at all.

"I heard your parents were going to Italy soon," Draco commented as the two walked through the gardens.

"Yes," Raphael said. "They have some business in Milan. They said it would take an odd number of months."

"I wish I could go back to Italy," Draco said with a sigh. "England is a right boring place sometimes. Are you going to Italy as well?"

"No," Raphael answered. "My father enrolled me in Alwen Business Ethics School. He doesn't want me to miss it."

"You were enrolled in that as well?" Draco said and rolled his eyes as Raphael nodded in confirmation. "My father enrolled me in that as well. Just when we graduate from Hogwarts, they give us another waste of time to deal with. It's ridiculous."

"I don't know," Raphael mused. "I think I might enjoy it. It's a challenge and I quite enjoy challenges."

"Pardon me if I'm not as competitive as you, Raphael," Draco scoffed.

"I wasn't aware it was a competition, Draco," Raphael said good-naturedly.

"Everything's always been a competition between us," Draco pointed out. "Our parents have compared us to each other since we were born."

"Well, we can't very well be compared to Nymphadora," Raphael laughed. "She's a girl."

"Yes and her mother is a blood traitor," Draco said bitterly.

"You are far too bitter," Raphael pointed out with an amused grin.

"Don't tell me that you condone such an atrocity," Draco raised an eyebrow.

Raphael smirked and looked up at the sky. "I simply find it not worth my time to even think on," he responded. "I don't care for them and they don't care for me. It's a simple exchange that suits both parties just fine."

Draco scoffed. "I only wish I could be blasé about everything like you, Raphael," he said. "Being impeccably calm and suave is another area you've got me beat at."

Raphael laughed. "Well, I know one area where you certainly have me beat," Raphael pointed out.

"And what is that?" Draco asked curiously.

"I hear that you've got yourself a fiancée hidden away in the Malfoy Manor," Raphael answered, looking at Draco curiously.

Draco snorted in disdain. "That silly girl?" Draco scoffed. "Yes, my parents arranged for me to marry a brainless farm girl. It's more of an insult than a privilege."

"I take it you're not too happy with the arrangement."

"It's a bloody torture," Draco exclaimed. "I am going to be morbidly tormented for the rest of my life."

"I was surprised to be honest when my mother told me the news," Raphael confessed. "I always thought you'd marry Pansy Parkinson. Whatever happened between you two?"

Draco sighed. "I have no idea."

* * *

Elsewhere, Aria is straining to keep herself awake. She was listening to a hired caterer enumerate the kinds of entrée's that could possibly be at her wedding. She wasn't aware that there were so many things that could be done with a goose or a duck. The caterer went on and on about roast duck, and braised duck, and honeyed duck. Was there a normal way to have duck? And why on earth should she have duck on her wedding day? Why can't they have normal animals such as chicken, pig, or cow? Why must it be a duck? Aria will be damned if she quacks on her wedding day. Damn caterer. She didn't care about ducks. And why wasn't Draco helping her pick out the method in which the duck was to meet its demise?

Where was he anyway? He's probably off enjoying the sunshine of the day. Aria's eyes wandered to the window and the bright beautiful day. She longed to go outside and go exploring. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide as she saw something out the window. An adorable brown and black tabby cat was perched ever so gracefully on a tree just outside the window. The experience was glorious. As Aria looked at the cat, it was as a shower of stars danced over her head and a chorus of harps played while a symphony of violins sang. Everything became rosy and enthralling as the cat turned its head to look at Aria. It was love. Aria was convinced of it. If it wasn't then there wouldn't be a chorus of harps and a symphony of violins. She had to absolutely have the cat.

Without warning, Aria bolted up from her seat. The caterer stared at her in surprise.

"Excuse me," Aria said, walking quickly to the door. "I just want to pop into the loo for a bit. Excuse me."

Before Aria knew it, she was on the tree, failing epically in her attempt to climb it in her pencil skirt and heels. But she persisted. The cat looked at her with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that called to her for salvation and affection.

"I'm coming, Mr. Kitty!" Aria said to the cat.

She persevered and climbed harder up the tree, straining against her demure pencil skirt. Soon, she was slithering across the branch of the tree where the cat was. It stared blackly back at her as if daring her to come closer. Aria was unnecessarily exuberant as she reached out with her fingers toward the cat. With a triumphant laugh, she closed her hands around the cat's torso and pulled it toward her. The cat mewed softly as Aria held it to her chest.

"You're a lovely cat!" Aria cooed. "I shall name you Stanley. You shall be Sir Stanley, the cat."

As Aria laughed at her own brilliance, the branch shook and Aria was aware of a cracking noise. She looked to her left and saw that the branch she was on was breaking. She gasped and moved quickly to get off of it, her heart pumping as she scurried, holding Sir Stanley in one arm. She damned her pencil skirt as she tried to get off the branch. But despite her efforts, the branch broke clean off the tree and fell, taking Aria and Sir Stanley with it. Aria screamed loudly as she fell, hugging her cat to her in fright. She clenched her eyes tight to brace for the impact with the ground.

However, she didn't land on the grassy lawns of the Malfoy Manor. She landed on something fleshy. Aria cracked her eyes open and looked up to see a curly haired boy her age staring at her in shock.

"Uh… hi there," Aria said awkwardly with a small wave to the stranger.

"Would you get off me, you enormous lummox?" Aria heard yelling from beneath her bum.

Aria looked down to see that she had landed right on Draco who was now facing down onto the grass and was quite understandably peeved. Aria uttered a small gasp and removed herself from his back immediately. Draco got to his feet quickly, giving Aria a poison laced glare as he brushed himself off.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?" Draco yelled.

"Lucky you caught me, Draco," Aria laughed, looking up at the tree from whence she came. "If you hadn't been right there, I reckon I'd be dead now. I owe you one. Sorry I sat on your face though. I did bathe today so you shouldn't be worried about any bacteria or anything like that."

The curly haired boy next to Draco snorted with laughter. Draco glared at him and he averted his gaze. Draco went back to seething at Aria.

"You were in a tree?" Draco hissed as if it was the most idiotic thing he's ever heard. "What the hell were you doing in a tree?"

"I was saving Sir Stanley," Aria said simply, petting the cat in her arms.

"Who the hell Sir Stanley?" Draco demanded.

Aria held out the cat in her arms to Draco. The cat mewed and Draco pinched his nose in scorn at the cat. "Sir Stanley, meet Sir Exasperating, Draco Malfoy," Draco glowered at Aria as the curly haired boy tried with all his might to keep himself from laughing. "He's my new cat!" Aria continued. "Isn't he adorable?"

Draco continued to scowl at Aria. He couldn't believe that such an infuriatingly irritating person existed in the world. "You were in a tree to retrieve a cat that smells like a horse's arse?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Sir Stanley does not smell like a horse's arse!" Aria said defensively.

"Why couldn't you have gotten one of the maids to retrieve the cat?" Draco demanded. "Better yet, why didn't you use your bloody wand to take the cat from the tree? Are you stupid?"

"That would ruin the thrill of the chase," Aria answered, petting the cat lovingly.

"You nearly broke my back and all you care about is the thrill of the chase?" Draco yelled. "You must be out of your mind!"

"All I care about at the moment is Sir Stanley because Sir Stanley does not yell at me like a great ugly turd!" Aria replied haughtily.

Draco gritted his teeth angrily at her. Draco didn't know what it was but Aria irritated the crap out of him all the time. Every time the woman opened her mouth, Draco gets pissed off. It was as if crap just spews out of her mouth with no end in sight. Draco would give anything to throttle her and get away with it.

As Draco glared at her, Aria turned her attention to the curly haired boy. "Well, who are you then?" Aria asked.

The curly haired boy composed himself and held out a hand to her. "My name is Raphael Lestrange," he said. "I'm Draco's cousin."

Aria grabbed his hand and shook it up and down roughly. "Very nice to meet you! I'm Aria Kinsey," Aria laughed. "You look nothing like Draco. I mean that in the best possible way. Draco here is two steps away from being an albino."

Raphael laughed with Aria and earned a scowl from Draco. Draco turned his dark gaze back to Aria who looked at him as if he was absolutely mental.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Draco questioned.

"OH!" Aria said suddenly. "The caterer! I have to go!" As Aria ran off, she turned back to look at Raphael. "It was very nice to meet you, Raphael."

Raphael waved back at her and turned to look at Draco who was glowering at Aria's running figure. Raphael chuckled.

"That is the creature I'm supposed to marry," Draco said spitefully. "Merlin, I'm going to go bonkers."

"I thought she was quite entertaining," Raphael mused as the two continued walking. "She's certainly not like any of the girls we know."

"She's an irritating excuse for a girl," Draco said bitterly. "I cannot believe I'll be spending the rest of my life with that person!"

Raphael chuckled at his cousin's sourness, entertained by it all. Raphael thought Aria was an interesting girl. She was a bright and open girl. In their world, girls were never as bright and cheerful as Aria. Raphael found her interesting and found it curious that such a girl was to marry such a man like Draco. Raphael chuckled again. It was all quite comical.


	7. To Make It Work

Ch. 7 To Make It Work

Aria's daily schedule was finally over. She didn't understand why Draco wasn't at all helping with the wedding preparations. Lazy arse. Aria wandered around the garden of the manor, watching the sunset blindly. Aria sighed in boredom. There was nobody to talk to in the manor. The maids refused to be friends with her. Aria supposed that they had gotten used to being ignored by the Malfoys. How awful for them. Aria attempted to help them with their chores and they were mortified when Aria did so. Talking and bonding with either Lucius or Narcissa seemed like a really bad idea and Draco was a complete arse. Aria didn't have much choice but to spend time by herself. Aria was sure she would get lonely if the situation persists but for the moment, she was just incredibly bored.

She sighed again and fiddled with her skirt. She hated that she had to wear rich girl clothes. She was wearing a yellow and brown day dress with a yellow sweater and all the lace itched her legs terribly. Aria had never had to wear anything like it on the farm and she wasn't used to dressing so girlishly. She longed for her jean shorts and t-shirts but she knew that Narcissa had locked them away in the Malfoy Manor dungeons and there was no way that she was going down there.

Aria looked up and could not believe her eyes at what she saw. An object of mirth and frivolity actually existed on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor? Aria walked quickly to the object. She stared with open mouthed happiness at the two seater bicycle that leaned haphazardly on a tree. Aria put her hands on the seat and one the handle bar. Aria rang the bell twice and giggled in excitement. She clapped her hands with enthusiasm and turned immediately back to the manor to find someone to ride the bike with.

The maids looked at her with horror when Aria suggested they ride with her once on the bike. They scurried away, saying that they were incredibly busy and could not grant her wish. Aria sighed and looked up the staircase. She climbed the stairs and hoped against hope that Draco wouldn't be a git and just agree to ride the bike with her.

Without hesitation, she rapped on his door repeatedly and annoyingly. After thirty seconds of straight knocking, Draco wrenched open his door. He looked down at Aria and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Draco questioned, walking back into his room, leaving the door open.

Aria let herself cheerfully into the room and watched him sit down in an armchair and pick up a book. "Would you like to do something with me?" Aria asked optimistically.

"No."

"I found this brilliant two seater bicycle out in the garden!" Aria squealed with happiness.

"I shall alert the media," Draco said sarcastically.

Aria grabbed Draco's arm and put on a pleading face. "Will you ride it with me, please?" Aria begged. "Just one time. Please?"

"No, it's stupid," Draco said, trying to pull his arm from her grasp.

"Ride it with me!" Aria continued.

"Ride it by yourself!"

"It's a two seater!" Aria argued. "Its awesomeness diminishes if I ride it by myself. Please, Draco!"

"No, I don't want to and I will not!" Draco said loudly, standing up and brushing her off.

"Please?" Aria pleaded. "It will take all of ten minutes, I swear."

Aria grabbed his arm and bounced up and down with a beseeching expression. Draco rolled his eyes and with a final look, let Aria pull him to the door. Aria, pleased that he is actually complying, dragged him happily to the door. Draco pulled open the door and pushed Aria out into the hall. She put on a confused expression.

"Don't knock on my door again!" he yelled at her and slammed the door in her face.

Aria's draw dropped as the door slammed. She raised her fist to bang on the door but thought better of it.

"Prick," Aria muttered under her breath before she walked away.

* * *

Aria sat on the grass in front of the bike, staring at it morosely. She sighed bitterly. She stuck out her foot and kicked over the bike with disgust, imagining she had kicked over Draco's smarmy arse instead of the actual bike. Why did he have to be such a jerk? She only wanted to have a bit of fun with him. It wasn't as if she had asked him to jump off a cliff for her. Although she had to admit that had he done something like that, it would entertain her immensely. However, the thought of Draco Malfoy screaming like a terrified little girl as he plunged to his death failed to conjure a smile. Aria continued to pout, irritated.

"Are you trying to move it with your mind?"

Aria looked up to see Raphael grinning down at her. "I don't think it'll work until you point your wand at it," he added.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking," Aria said as an excuse.

"Moping more like it," Raphael said, amusement in his voice.

"It was that obvious?" Aria sighed.

"A bit," Raphael chuckled. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead."

Raphael lowered himself into a sitting position next to Aria. Aria looked forward sheepishly. He was Draco's cousin and they were the antithesis of close. Aria was aware that he was watching her interestedly. This only made Aria feel all the more awkward. She twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably. For the first in a long time, she had nothing to say. Aria wasn't sure if it was an accomplishment.

"So why were you sulking?" Raphael asked.

"Well, I found this incredibly brilliant two seater bike and I asked Draco if he wanted to ride it with me but he was just a complete jerk and threw me out of his room. I mean, what's so difficult about giving ten or fifteen minutes of his time to ride a bike with me? Is that so hard?" Aria ranted. "At least I'm making an effort. I don't want the rest of my life to feel like one large depressing black hole on the fabric of my lifetime. I'm sure he doesn't want his life to suck as badly but it's like I'm going to marry a block of ice instead of a wizard. I wish I could kick him!"

Raphael chuckled at her rant. "Is that so?" he asked, amused.

"It's not funny," Aria sulked.

"Draco doesn't take to change very kindly," Raphael explained. "He also doesn't appreciate taking orders and deplores not having some sort of control."

"And that's supposed to be my fault?" Aria demanded. "And behaving like a prick is very productive in our relationship! That was sarcasm."

"I got the nuance," Raphael assured her with a charming smile. "Shall I tell you Draco's weakness then?"

"Please do!" Aria said excitedly, turning her entire body towards Raphael.

Raphael chuckled. "Perhaps you should make Draco something to appease him," he suggested.

"Make something?" Aria mused. "You mean like draw him a picture or something?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Raphael amended. "I meant make something food-wise."

"Cook something?" Aria asked, surprised.

"Yes, Draco is extremely fond of sweet things," Raphael added with a nod. "Perhaps you should cook him some candy or something of the sort."

"Candy is cooked?"

"It has to be made one way or the other," Raphael answered.

"Make candy, you say," Aria pondered. She then suddenly snaps her fingers. "I got it! I'll make him chocolates!"

"You know how to make chocolate?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"No, but it can't be that hard," Aria stipulated as Raphael chuckled at her. "Thanks for your help, Raphael. I feel loads better."

"You're very welcome," Raphael said, standing up. He threw a fascinated look at the two seater bike. "Shall we try to ride this?"

Aria looked at him incredibly. "Really?" she asked, again shocked.

"You wanted to, correct?" Raphael asked.

Aria quickly bounced up to her feet. "Of course!"

Aria picked up the bike and swung her legs over the first seat. Raphael followed suit and swung his legs over the second seat behind Aria. Aria's face was beaming with happiness.

"Are you ready?" Aria asked.

"Yes," Raphael answered.

Aria kicked off and Raphael followed suit. They biked a few feet, Aria squealing with laughter while Raphael had an interested grin on his face.

"Pedal, Raphael, pedal!" Aria squealed happily.

"I'm pedaling, I'm pedaling!" Raphael answered.

"Turn left!" Aria said with an elated giggle.

"How do you do that?"

"That's right, not left! Turn left!"

"Hang on. Hang on."

Aria squealed as they almost fell to the ground. Aria started laughing as Raphael shouted his apologies and began again.

Elsewhere, in his room, Draco threw aside his books and rubbed his eyes tiredly. What time was it? Draco stood up and stretched. He stared at his door. What a ridiculous request, Draco thought to himself, thinking of Aria. Who in their right mind would ride a bloody bicycle? Ridiculous. He was going to marry a child. He couldn't believe his parents imposed such a torture on him and he couldn't believe he actually agreed to it. He must be out of his mind.

He sighed and walked to the window to stare blankly out into the garden. What he saw made him raise his eyebrows. Aria was on the bicycle but his cousin was riding it with her, having a merry old time. Draco knit his eyebrows together, finding it extremely curious. He studied Aria's jubilant face and his cousin's terribly amused expression. He thought it was interesting that the two got on so well when they only just met. Draco rolled his eyes and moved away from the window. Whatever, he thought. The two could elope and it wouldn't make a bit of a difference to him.

* * *

Supper that night was an especially silent affair. Lucius and Narcissa had gone off to a party without Draco and Aria. The two therefore were left to eat dinner alone together. Silence choked both of them. Draco couldn't care less. He sat eating his food silently, treating Aria as if she was just another piece of furniture. He didn't even spare her a glance. Aria kept twisting in her seat, uncomfortable because of the thick silence that enveloped the dining room. She wished Draco would say something, make any sort of noise. The quiet was so thick, you could slice it with a butter knife and serve it on a platter. Aria looked up at Draco multiple times. He knew she was sitting in front of him, right? He knew that she was alive, right? He knows there's another human being sitting across from him, right? Aria pursed her lips as Draco made no reaction. Uptight, arrogant, condescending idiot, she thought bitterly. He could at the very least attempt to be civil. The urge to kick him returned. But she didn't' give up. She would prevail. She would make sure of it.

"Draco!" she said happily.

No response.

"Was the book you were reading earlier today any good? You looked terribly absorbed in it," she asked.

No response.

"I was thinking that if it was any good that I'd read it after you were finished with it," Aria added. "What do you think?"

Silence. Aria contained herself and resisted the urge to throw her fork at him.

"I talked with Raphael today," Aria attempted again.

No answer.

"We talked about you, you know," Aria said with a teasing grin.

Draco spared her a glare and went back to his food wordlessly. She desperately wanted to kick him.

"He rode the two seater bike with me, too," Aria continued. "It was loads of fun. I told you that you should have ridden it with me when you had the opportunity. Don't you feel stupid now?"

No answer, not even a glare. Aria gripped her utensils tightly in annoyance and even curled her toes in her irritation. Stupid prick, she complained to herself. As a last ditch effort, she uncovered the plate of chocolates she had made earlier. The scent of chocolates wafted across the table and Draco looked up instantly. Aria picked one up and popped one in her mouth, closing her eyes as she savored the flavor. Draco raised an eyebrow as he watched her eat chocolate. He looked from the chocolates to Aria and back, tempted but would never admit it.

"I'm sorry, did you want some?" Aria asked with a teasing smile. Draco glared at her. "Raphael was correct. Chocolate does taste better home made. It's so scrumptious."

Aria licked her fingers to make a point. Draco looked up involuntarily. Aria was pleased that she finally got his attention and he was so interested in what she was doing. Finally, she decided she had put him through enough chocolate deprived torture. Aria took the bowl in her hands and stood up to walk toward him. Draco spared her another glare and turned to scowl angrily at his food.

"Come on, I know you want some," Aria said, tauntingly dancing the bowl in front of his face.

"Get it away from me," Draco grumbled, irritated.

Aria took one chocolate between her fingers and put the bowl down on the table. She danced the piece of chocolate under his nose and watched Draco knit his brows together.

"Oh, don't be a prude," she told him with a giggle. "Just open your mouth and I'll pop it right in."

"Get away from me," Draco said, batting her hand away from him.

"You know you want it," Aria continued to tease, dancing the chocolate around his eyes.

"I'm telling you-"

"Open, open, open," Aria sang, poking his mouth with the chocolate.

"STOP IT!"

Draco exploded from his seat, sending Aria stumbling backwards in surprise. The chocolate dropped from her hands and rolled away as Draco glared icily at her. Aria's heartbeat instantly skyrocketed as she stared at his fuming face.

"Are you thick?" Draco yelled at her. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want any bloody chocolate?"

"What's wrong with you?" Aria asked him defiantly. "I'm only trying to do something nice for you."

"Who asked you to do that?" Draco continued to scream. "And why in the hell would you even bother, huh? You're only marrying me for money anyway, aren't you?"

Draco relished the look of astonishment on Aria's face. He smirked antagonistically.

"What?" Aria stammered, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"Oh, you thought I didn't know?" Draco scoffed. "You weaseled your way into marrying me so you could get money off my family. You're actually quite shrewd, you know. I'd never take a bumbling idiot like you to be such an excellent opportunist."

"Fine, I admit it," Aria said, her voice breaking as Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "I am marrying you for money. What about it? But if you think I'm marrying you to obtain money for myself then you're the bigger idiot."

"What?" Draco demanded, watching her cry and feeling angrier seeing her like that.

"My parents need the money," Aria cried, tears flowing down her face. "I wanted to give them a good and comfortable life. That's why I'm marrying you. You're such an arse. Here I am trying to make things just a little bit comfortable between us. I at least wanted us to be civil but I suppose that was a mistake. If you had much rather be here alone and stew in your bitterness then go ahead. But don't insult me to make you feel better."

Draco watched as Aria turned her back and run out of the dining room. He curled his hands into fists.

Aria ran away from the room, her chest constricting as the tears blurring her vision. She wrenched open a random door and threw herself inside. She leaned on the door and slid down to a sitting position as she cried. What a jerk, she thought bitterly to herself as she cried. There she was trying to make things comfortable, trying to be friendly so the rest of their lives won't be entirely awful but all he did was insult and debase her. Aria put her face in her hands as the tears came harder. He made her feel cheap and despicable. He made her feel like some sort of money hungry and shallow woman. How dare he think that she was after his money for herself? Was she so wrong to want to provide a better life for her parents? Why did he have to humiliate her like that? What had she ever done to him?

Wiping away her tears, Aria looked up from her place on the floor. The first thing she saw was a tall glass cabinet. Bottles were lined up neatly inside, beckoning to her. A liquor cabinet. It wouldn't be a good idea to invade the liquor cabinet, she told herself. She thought back to Draco and his ignorant talent of insulting and humiliating other people. With a surge of rebelliousness, Aria pushed to herself and nearly ran to the liquor cabinet. She pulled open one door, dragged out a Firewhisky bottle, opened it and damned the consequences as she took a large swig.

* * *

Later that night, Draco was sitting in the library, furiously glaring at a book, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut. He put his book down for the umpteenth time. She wouldn't try something stupid, would she? She wouldn't go off and leave the Manor, would she? She wouldn't break things, would she? All the possible actions Aria could take in her rage passed through Draco's head. He tried to tell himself he didn't care. He tried to tell himself that the farm girl could do whatever she wanted and he couldn't care less.

He lifted the book up again and tried to read. He had been reading the same sentence for half an hour. He concentrated on every letter, word, and sentence, trying to coax it to form meaning in his distracted head. He put the book down again. What if the dumb girl had hurt herself somehow? There would be hell to pay from his parents if the little farm girl had wandered down to the dungeons and injured herself on one of his father's Dark Arts objects. The thought of her cursed or hexed caused Draco to stand up from his seat. Oh, he was going to get a bloody beating if she had done something to herself. He tossed the book on the chair he was previously sitting on and headed for the door, intending to look for the irritating girl.

"She had better not be in any sort of trouble or I'll kill her," he muttered to himself.

Draco checked ever nook and crevice of the music room to make sure she wasn't there. He went up to her room to see if she was sulking there. He checked the second floor library to see if she had immersed herself in a book. He looked downstairs to make sure all the brooms were still where they were and that she hadn't taken one to run away. Aria wasn't anywhere to be found. Draco opened a broom closet and looked into it, out of possible places to look. He slammed the door, irritated by his own stupidity.

"Where the hell is that woman?" he griped to himself, walking through a hall.

He suddenly heard the clinking of bottles from his father's liquor room. Draco turned his eyes onto the door of the room with interest. She couldn't possibly have… How well could simple farm girls hold their liquor? Draco pushed the door open and his eyes bugged out. Aria sat at the base of the liquor cabinet, an empty bottle of Firewhisky in her hand. Draco blew out an incredulous sigh and rolled his eyes. She looked like she was in a trance and her head was bobbing from side to side, her eyes half closed, her hair drooping. Draco walked toward her and kicked her lightly on the ankle.

"Oy," he said to her, "what the hell do you think you're doing? Get to your feet, you drunkard."

Aria looked up at him, her eyes swimming in alcohol. Draco frowned at her. "Took you long enough to find me," she said, her words slurring, "you arse."

Draco decided he would ignore her drunken babbling. With another angry sigh, he bent down and took the empty bottle from her. "Come on, you lump, get up," he commanded.

Aria grabbed his arm with such speed that it caught Draco by surprise. "You know…" she gurgled, "I really do like you a little. But just a very little, mind you." Draco stared at her as she babbled. "Would it be very horrible if you married me? Would you really hate it that much? Am I that repulsive to you?"

"You're acting like an idiot," Draco told her, slipping an arm around her waist and hauling her to her feet.

"Maybe… maybe if you were engaged to Pansy, you wouldn't be scowling all the time," Aria pointed out drunkenly. "Perhaps you'd even be happy."

Draco stopped to look incredibly at her face. He searched her face for any signs of honesty or sincerity. But the alcohol had wiped any trace of a recognizable expression from her face. What an odd girl, he thought to himself. He continued to guide her towards the door, intending to dispose of her in her bed. Why should she care about his feelings? Draco was puzzled. It irritated him.

As he shut the door on her room, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over his shoulder at Aria's door. Idiot girl, he thought. She ought to stay out of things that don't concern her


	8. Bound Forever

Ch. 8 Bound Forever

The Malfoy Manor was in a tizzy. Maids ran about as if their heads were cut off. Caterers were in an out of the kitchen. Narcissa looked like she was about to pop a vein as she oversaw the last minute preparations of the wedding. Narcissa was irritated that Aria had chosen yellow for her theme color and had dropped merciless hints about it being a poor color choice but it had fallen on Aria's deaf ears. Swaths of yellow covered the sprawling Malfoy garden. Narcissa would have preferred it if the girl had chosen a stronger more high class color like green or red or violet. But no, her irritating personality demanded yellow. It was a far too happy color.

Narcissa tugged on her Venetian lace pale yellow dress, irritated with the color scheme. Yellow, she thought, what a deplorable color. She watched the florists readjust the floral arrangements lining the center aisle. On either side of the center aisle were sprawling white cushion chairs for the wedding guests. A bouquet of flowers sitting on top of a vine wrapped pillar guarded each row of chairs. A swath of pale yellow silk connected each pillar to each other, leading up to a romantic looking blue and white gazebo with yellow carnations and vines adorning it. The entire setting was swathed in the cooling shadows of the expansive tree grove that stood romantically over the entire scenery. Despite the beauty and the elegance, Narcissa continued to be displeased. The girl should have chosen a more suitable color, she complained to herself.

In her room, Aria stared at herself in the floor length mirror, dazed. The person staring back at her seemed so foreign to her. She was perfectly made up. Her hair was perfectly curled. The dress she was wearing seemed so alien to her. Aria didn't choose her own wedding dress. Narcissa had chosen it for her probably thinking that Aria couldn't be trusted to find a suitable wedding dress for herself. The dress was light champagne in color. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline that flowed down to a fitted, embellished bodice, hugging Aria's torso. The skirt of the dress was full ball gown skirt. Italian satin draped around the skirt with rose embellishments. The satin parted starting at the hip, revealing a full glittering lace skirt underneath. A row of gold roses lined the satin part, cascading expertly over the satin.

It was the most gorgeous dress Aria had ever seen in her life. If she had been at the store, she wouldn't even go near the dress because of the sheer awe it created. It looked as if it belonged to royalty. She didn't even want to think about how much it cost. Aria literally stared at herself with her mouth open, unable to believe how different she looked. It seemed like an out of body experience. At seventeen, she shouldn't even be thinking about marriage but there she was wearing one and about to walk down the aisle in little less than a few minutes. It boggled her mind. Was she really doing this?

A knock on the door pulled her out of her reverie. She turned and saw her parents walk through the door. Melissa took one look at her and began to weep into her handkerchief. Ken's eye's absolutely bugged out as he saw his daughter.

"How do I look?" Aria asked innocently.

"You're lovely, darling," Melissa sobbed, pulling her daughter into her arms.

Draco tugged on his tie, anxious for the bloody wedding to begin and end. What a waste of a day, he thought bitterly to himself. Raphael looked at him sideways as he fussed. Raphael had no choice but to accept Draco's offer to be his best man. It wasn't the sort of offer a person declined.

"Nervous?" Raphael asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco snapped. "I'm just ready for this damn ceremony to be over with."

"Don't be a grouch, Draco," Raphael told him with a chuckle. "It's your wedding."

"It's a bloody waste of time," Draco continued to complain.

"Need I remind you that whatever your opinion of your own wedding might be, it is still a public affair and the entire wizarding society is watching," Raphael pointed out. "It would be in your best interest to at the very least look complacent."

"It's my wedding," Draco hissed back. "I'll pout if I want to."

Raphael sighed. "I don't know why even bother giving you advice," he said.

"Well, save your breath and don't do it," Draco griped.

"You certainly are irritable today," Raphael said and gave his cousin a wide smirk. "It makes one wonder if you would act this way if it was Pansy you were marrying."

"Don't make me punch you, Raphael," Draco warned.

Raphael chuckled and looked forward. The ceremony was about to begin. Two large white peacocks walked towards each other at the end of the center aisle and fanned out their large feather tails, cleverly hiding what might be behind it. The bridesmaids, seven girls whom neither Draco nor Aria had ever met before in their lives walked down the aisle in their yellow bridesmaid dresses. After the bridesmaids have gone off and taken their places, classical music, "Air on a G String" by Johann Sebastian Bach begins playing, coming out of nowhere, coming from everywhere.

Everyone immediately turned towards the peacocks guarding the end of the aisle. The peacocks folded their tails and moved aside, revealing Aria in her romantic wedding dress, looking nervous and innocent. The guests exchanged murmurs of approval. The bride actually looked pure and innocent. It was a rare treat indeed for them. Draco looked as if he was having an out of body experience. He stared at the bride walking toward him with astonished eyes. He didn't understand the way his heart started beating faster and faster. He had never seen anyone dressed so beautifully or elegantly. How could the farm girl have an effect on him? How could the farm girl look so much like a princess? Aria stood next to Draco, watching him warily with cautious eyes, assessing the expression on his face. Why was he staring at her in that fashion? Was he sleep deprived?

Draco had trouble keeping his eyes forward to the wizard presiding over the ceremony. He was itching to look to his left to the girl standing next to him. Surely this girl wasn't the same girl. This girl was actually pretty. Draco snuck a sideways glance at Aria. She had a glazed look on her face as the wizard droned on. Aria turned her head slightly and glimpsed at him. Draco turned his eyes quickly back to the wizard in front of them, hoping she didn't realize that he had snuck a glance at her.

All Aria could think about was how much her dress itched, how much her toes and feet hurt from the shoes. Her hair felt weird being styled to perfection and her face felt foreign with the make up on it. Aria felt like her face was drawn on and she long to scratch or poke her face. She desperately wanted to scratch her bum. The lace there had a war going on with her underwear and it was hell on earth. Aria snuck a glance at Draco. He looked worked up for some reason. Aria would have dwelled on it but her bum itch took up all her attention.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Arianna Clarisse Kinsey to be…?"

As the wizard said the words, Lucius Malfoy perked up and roused himself from his bored reverie and looked seriously at his son's back. Narcissa rubbed her neck, uncomfortable and slightly annoyed.

"I do," Draco answered in an empty voice. He could practically hear his father sigh with relief at his compliance.

"Do you, Arianna Clarisse Kinsey, take Draco Malfoy to be…?"

Ken and Melissa intertwined their fingers as they watched their daughter's nervous eyes dart to Draco quickly. Aria was then fully aware that she could walk away. The choice was again handed to her and she could choose to refuse and walk away from it all. She certainly hadn't received a warm welcome from Draco in the time she was at the Malfoy Manor. She could walk away from it all right now.

"I…" Aria stammered, "I… do."

She closed her eyes as she said it. It was done. The one chance she had of escaping was gone. Her life was now going to undergo a change that she couldn't even fathom.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," the wizard told them. The words descended like a rock in both Draco and Aria's stomachs

"…for life…"

The guests exploded into applause as Draco and Aria turned towards their guests. Draco extended his arm to her dutifully and Aria lightly slipped her wrist through the crook of his arm. The presiding wizard waved his wand over the couple's heads and a shower of stars fell around them. Handel's Water Music Suite starts playing as Draco and Aria walked down the center aisle together. They refused to look at each other. Aria was no longer Aria Kinsey. With one brief sentence, she had become Mrs. Aria Malfoy. She nearly tripped as the thought penetrated her brain. Draco could not believe he was actually married and to a girl he barely met. Draco's thoughts wandered to France and wondered if she knew, wondered if she had been told.

Once they were inside and away from the prying eyes of their guests, Draco and Aria sprang apart. They eyed each other guardedly. They had no idea what to say to each other. Without a word, Draco walked away first with a sigh, plunging his hands into his pockets.

* * *

The Malfoy Manor ballroom was one of the largest ballrooms a family possessed in the wizarding society. The extensive ballroom was crawling with elegantly decorated tables for the guests. A large square dance floor was in the middle. Draco and Aria were seated at a raised table, leaning away from each other and refusing to acknowledge each others' existence. At another table stood five wedding cakes. Four cakes were simple five tiered cakes decorated with flower frosting. The center cake was a seven tier cake with a dozen butterflies perched on it. Their wings were fluttering attractively. Aria was sure the butterflies were meant to fly off and scatter as soon as the cake was cut.

From the parents' table, Lucius suddenly stood up, interrupting the meal of his guests. He placed his wand to his throat and his voice suddenly boomed out over the entire ballroom.

"Thank you all for coming to our quaint celebration," Lucius said and Aria almost coughed into her champagne earning her a glare from Draco. "Today is a very joyful day for the Malfoy family and of course for the Kinsey family as well. It is every father's dream to see his son marry a beautiful and charming woman. I don't think my Draco could ever find a better wife than the one sitting next to him. Thank you all for spending this day with us." They all raised their glasses to the bride and groom. Lucius then turned to Ken. "Will you say a few words, Ken?"

Ken stood up and threw a torn look at Aria who gave him an encouraging smile. He sighed. "Aria is my only child, my only daughter," he began to say. "I never once stopped thinking of her as the carefree little girl with the lighthearted laugh and the twinkle in her eyes." Ken then looked over at Aria again. "But seeing her now, making her own decisions and stepping into her own life, it's like meeting my daughter for the first time. I don't know when she grew into a woman." Ken smiled directly at Aria as tears clouded her eyes. "Even so, no matter where you go, no matter what you do, no matter who you meet, you will still be my baby girl. It's the hardest thing for me to give you away but this was your choice and the path you wanted and I will not stand in your way. Remember that your mother and I will always love and support you." Ken then looked directly at Draco. "Aria is my greatest treasure and the best gift I can give to you, young man," Ken said. "She still means the world to me. Take care of her and protect her."

Draco looked down at his lap as his father in law gave him a meaningful look. He felt awkward. Regardless of what kind of marriage he and Aria had, a father asking him to take of his daughter was an uncomfortable and awkward moment. What bothered Draco was he had no idea what the words meant. He didn't know how to take care and protect another human being. He glimpsed sideways at Aria. She was wiping away her tears and staring down at her lap as well. Draco sighed and looked away. He was vaguely aware that he was supposed to say something to her in that situation but he didn't know what. Draco didn't know if his pride would permit him to say it even if he did.

Soon after, the dancing began. Vivaldi's "La Primavera" began playing and Draco immediately got up from the table and disappeared. Aria sighed. She loved classical music. Who doesn't? But she longed for music with words. How exactly were you supposed to dance joyfully to classical music? The guests were enjoying a fast waltz with "La Primavera" but Aria doubted that it was very much fun. It looked too technical for her liking. Aria wondered where Draco had gone off to. She wished she could disappear from her own wedding. Why did he have to go and leave her? What an arse, she thought bitterly to herself.

* * *

Aria dreaded the wedding night much more than she dreaded the wedding itself. She would have given anything not to be locked up with Draco for a night. Who knew what sort of horror he would inflict upon her?

The Malfoy Summer home was a large house perched on top of a low cliff, looking out over the ocean. The house was regal yet quaint and here was where Draco and Aria were to spend their wedding night. All the rooms in the house had been locked shut except one. Clearly, they were meant to sleep on the same bed together that night. Draco and Aria both tried to open the other rooms with their wands but to no avail. The doors remained locked. Draco swore up and down the house and complained bitterly as Aria got dinner ready. As soon as he smelled the cooking food, Draco looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and walking close to look over her shoulder.

"I'm cooking," Aria said simply. "Are you quite done ranting?"

"You can cook?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course," Aria rolled her eyes and injected her words with sarcasm. "We don't have servants at the farm. I had to learn how to feed myself."

"Are you insulting me?" Draco snapped.

"Did it seem like an insult?"

Draco glared at her and walked away.

Dinner passed away in silence. Aria remembered that the last time she tried to engage Draco in conversation, they ended up in a huge yelling fight and she woke up the next morning with a piercing headache. She let him sulk over his dinner, not saying a word. If she couldn't regard her wedding day with joy, she would at least try to regard it with a degree of ease and as a day with no complications. Of course, there would be complications. She and the evil git would have to share a bed. Aria shivered involuntarily. What if he was a wanker? What if he was a bed wetter? What if he tried to violate her? What if he forced himself on her? And worse… what if he SNORED? Aria involuntarily shivered again.

Draco looked up at her. "Are you cold or something?" he asked. "Go wear a coat. I shall not be responsible for you if you catch a cold."

"I'm fine," Aria said, watching Draco finish off his food. "Hey, do you want to play a game?"

Draco watched her critically. "What game?"

"A game that will decide who will wash the dishes," Aria said simply.

"I don't wash dishes," Draco quipped and stood up from the table.

"Don't be a jerk, Draco," Aria complained, standing up to face him. "Let's just do it. A competition to see who will wash the dishes."

"I don't want to!" Draco retorted loudly. "What kind of witch washes dishes by hand anyway? What are you? A bloody Muggle?"

Draco walked off into the living room and plopped himself down on the sofa, giving Aria a haughty look. Aria frowned angrily at him.

"Do you insist on being like this?" she asked him bitterly.

Draco responds by picking up a book and purposefully ignoring her. Aria glared at him.

"Fine," Aria said, making Draco lower his book to look at her. "I will wash his highness's dishes."

She bent and gave him a curtsy. Aria then stomped off towards the sink to wash the dishes. Draco watched her disappear and rolled his eyes. Annoying farm girl, he thought to himself. All traces of the lovely bride had been wiped away and he was left with the irritating farm girl he was forced to marry. Draco couldn't believe he actually thought she was pretty. He must have been mad.

Later, the house was filled with absolute silence. Draco sat on one edge of the sofa, glaring at a book, attempting to read in peace. Aria sat on the other end of the same sofa, picking at the fur of a stuffed animal. Neither of them said a word or even made a noise. It was becoming quite an awkward ordeal. Aria didn't know what to do. She half wished that they were arguing. It would at least break the tense silence between them. Draco, thinking the same thing, glanced over at her. He hadn't expected the night to be as awkward as it was obviously going to be. The uncomfortable silence irritated him. At length, he closed his book with a sharp snap.

"Oy," he said to her. Aria looked over at him wordlessly. Draco turned his back to her and looked over his shoulder. "Give me a massage."

"I beg your pardon?" Aria asked, knitting her brows together.

"Give me a massage," Draco ordered. "Don't make me say it again."

"I don't want to give you a massage," Aria refused with a pout.

"Do it!" Draco ordered.

"No, I shan't!"

"Do it or I'll make you sleep outside!" Draco said loudly.

Aria looked at him horrifically. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me," Draco said smugly and relished the horrified look on Aria's face. "Are you going to massage or are you going to sleep outside."

Aria put on a pained face and reached out her hands to massage his shoulders. Draco chuckled in triumph as he felt Aria dig into his muscles.

"You know, you really aren't very good at this massaging business," Draco teased, making Aria glare daggers at the back of his head. "And from the feel of it, you have some terrible man hands as well. Are you sure you were born a woman? Merlin's beard, your hands are huge!" Aria narrowed her eyes angrily at him, wishing his head would explode or catch on fire. "Perhaps we should perform a shrinking spell on your hands. They are massive. If you hadn't married me, I don't know how you expected yourself to find a husband. All men would think you were some freak or something with those hands!"

Irritated, Aria took her fist and punched Draco on the shoulder blade irritably. Draco yelled out in pain and surprise and wheeled around to face her, a scowl already on his face.

"Bloody hell!" Draco screamed at her. "Are you some kind of lunatic? Why did you hit me?"

Aria glared at him, stood up and walked off. She headed into the bedroom without as much as a backward glance. But Draco wasn't about to let her go that easily. He was on his feet instantly and followed her into the room.

"Oy!" Draco yelled at her. "You better some sort of apology, you twit! You think you can get away with hitting me? You think that-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA," Aria said loudly over Draco's yelling as she pulled off the sheets and got into the bed. "I can't hear you. LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Oy!" Draco continued to yell. "I'm talking to you, you vile girl! Don't you dare ignore me! OY!" He then looked at where she was. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm going to bed," Aria said simply. "What did you think?"

Draco's eyes bugged out. "You can't sleep there!" He said frantically, ripping the covers off her.

"Why the hell not?" Aria asked, her hands reaching for the sheets Draco was holding.

"This is my bed! Get off it! I'm sleeping here!" Draco complained, stamping his foot.

Aria looked up at him and gave him an arrogant look. "Well, the way I see it, Draco," Aria said, "I was on this bed first so you either sleep on the sofa or you swallow your engorged pride and sleep on the other side. But you better not dare touch me."

"I am not sleeping on the same bed as you," Draco griped and was surprised to hear Aria laugh.

"What's the matter?" Aria said in a mocking voice. "Ickle Drakie-kins is afraid to sleep next to a girl? I didn't know you were such a cry-baby cream puff!" Aria laughed teasingly at him.

Draco glared at her as she laughed. Not willing to be beaten, Draco jumped on the bed and lay on the other side of the bed.

"Who's a cry-baby cream puff now?" Draco challenged.

"It's still you," Aria answered.

Draco glared at her briefly and wriggled around in his spot, trying to get comfortable.

"Move over," he commanded. "I don't have enough space."

"You move over," Aria commanded.

Draco wriggled around in his spot, pushing Aria farther off the bed. With a loud yelp, Aria fell off the bed and crashed down to the floor on her bum. She heard Draco snicker throatily in satisfaction. She stood up and glowered at him. She wasn't going to be beaten that easily! Did he honestly think he can bully her into sleeping on the sofa? Prick, she thought. Without a second thought, she placed her foot on his back and kicked him off the bed. Draco crashed to the floor as Aria jumped back in her spot. With a glare, Draco climbed back onto the bed and the two proceeded to attempt to kick each other off the bed. Aria attempted to push him off with her feet on his bum. Draco tried to haul her off by putting his shoulder on her back and pushing her roughly away. After much pulling and pushing and kicking and hauling, the two ended up in a massive kicking fight, kicking their legs childishly at each other, screaming at the top of their lungs. Both of them had their hands on the head board, refusing to lose the fight to the other.

"I HATE YOU!" Draco yelled as his legs flew erratically in the air.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Aria screamed.


	9. The Birth of A Triangle

Ch. 9 The Birth of a Triangle

France was altogether a different world. At least, it was for Pansy Parkinson. Her parents' connections with French witches and wizards immediately propelled them into French high society. Pansy had even caught the eye of a few French boys her age. French boys were very suave in Pansy's opinion and the novelty of it all thrilled her. I expect one will ask me for a date soon, Pansy mused as she buttered a croissant. Of course that meant she would have to turn some boys away but as far as she was concerned, it was a happy dilemma.

Pansy raised her head just in time to see a barn owl sweep in through the window. The poor thing looked so tired. Pansy got up and went to it directly. It must have come from England, she thought to herself as she offered the weary owl a piece of bread. It looked as though it was from her long time friend Daphne Greengrass. Pansy chuckled. She no doubt wanted to know about the boys Pansy met in France. Such a gossip. Pansy opened up the letter and read:

_Pansy,_

_Do I have some news for you! So many things have happened here since you left!_

_Adrian Pucey asked me out on a date! Me! Can you believe it?_

_I could just die!_

_But that's not the most important news. I attended a wedding recently._

_You will never believe who got married. Draco Malfoy!_

_Apparently it was an arranged marriage to some girl I had never heard of before in my entire life but we apparently went to school with her! An Arianna Kinsey._

_But can you believe it? I think Draco is the first one among us to get married. I'm guessing you'll be the next one. Perhaps to a French man. Anyway, you should send Draco a letter or something. I bet he'll like that. Married! Can you believe it?_

_Daphne_

Dazed, Pansy put the letter down on the table. She couldn't explain the rush of emotions that happened all at once. It was as if every memory she had with Draco ran through her mind in an instant. All the memories came to a screeching halt when Pansy thought of him married to another woman. Tears stung her eyes and she felt as if her chest would explode. In a mad fury, she turned and swept everything from the breakfast table onto the floor, the plates and cups crashing and breaking on the floor. The owl flew out the window, shrieking angrily at Pansy. Pansy clenched her fists tightly. Draco Malfoy married. _Her_ Draco Malfoy. The face of Arianna Kinsey loomed up in her head. It was annoyingly bright and optimistic. Of course Pansy knew her. She was the fool who had blown up her own cauldron in Potions. Arianna Kinsey married Draco Malfoy. Pansy kicked over the dining table in another blaze of fury. Pansy wasn't going to allow this. Draco was hers. He was hers from the beginning. There was no way a pathetic insignificant farm girl would take him away.

* * *

Aria thought it was a strange dress. The maids helping her get dressed had thrown a white long sleeve full, layered, ruffle skirt over her head. There was a burgundy ribbon on the collar of the white dress of the dress that matched the burgundy over dress that the maids pulled over her head. A gold Alwen crest was on the right corner of the chest of the over dress. Aria tilted her head to the side as she assessed the dress critically. It looked strange. It looked like a short Victorian dress. It looked like what the Muggles called a Lolita dress. It itched! Why must every rich person dress in such itchy clothing? Why is every piece of clothing rich people owned have lace or other itchy things? Aria reached down and scratched her side. The maids brushed her hand away and continued to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress. Suddenly, Draco walked into the room unannounced.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked, annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Why are you griping at me?" Aria complained at him. "We're not going to the same school." Aria looked at him curiously. "Are we?"

"Alwen has two buildings, you twit," Draco rolled his eyes. "One building is the Alwen Finishing School and the other is the Alwen Business Ethics School."

"Oh," Aria said simply.

Draco rolled his eyes at her again and walked out of the room. Aria ran after him as fast as the pumps on her feet could take her.

"Draco, wait!" she called, bounding from the room.

Alwen School was really two castles. It was connected only by one hallway. Aria and Draco arrived together at that hallway. Draco quickly wrenched his arm from Aria's grasp. Aria had never been anywhere near Alwen. She had to grip Draco's arm as he Apparated. Draco rubbed his arm, throwing Aria a disgruntled look.

"Is this it?" Aria said, looking around curiously.

"Finishing school is that way," Draco said pointing off to Aria's right. "I'm going this way." He gestured off to his left.

"Okay," Aria said, turning to her right.

Draco grabbed her arm and looked at her with seriously and with a touch of anger. "Let me make something absolutely clear," Draco growled. "You will not make a travesty of yourself here, do you understand me? You are a Malfoy now and you will behave as such. You embarrass yourself here and you embarrass the entire Malfoy family and I'll be damned if I let you do that. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Aria squeaked, shrinking from Draco's threatening gaze.

"Good," Draco hissed. "Now stay in the Finishing School where you belong."

Without another word, Draco turned walked swiftly away from Aria, leaving her looking after him with wide curious eyes.

The day was very boring for Draco. He saw many of his fellow ex Slytherins but paid no attention to their drivel and complaint. He didn't care very much for what they thought. He also didn't respond to any of the congratulations for his marriage thrown at him by his fellow ex Slytherins. He was sure they were derisively thinking about how awful his marriage arrangement had been. Marrying a farm girl nobody knew wasn't a spectacular achievement. Draco could have done far better for himself and he would now have to spend the rest of his life living with mediocrity. Draco, irritated with his own thoughts, got up and stalked out of the classroom he was sitting in. Zabini and the others looked at him with surprise.

"Where are you going?" Zabini asked.

"For a walk," Draco answered briefly.

Draco walked but he didn't know where he was headed. He just walked. The frustration of the last few weeks irritated him far more than he should have let it. Everything just seemed to rush at him all at once. Pansy leaving, the engagement to a stranger, the wedding to a stranger, and going to a school he didn't care to learn anything from. Draco rapidly felt like his life was leaving him, whirling out of control and he was unable to control it or catch up to it. He didn't know what he was running away from but he felt that he had to escape from something. He felt like he had to escape from his own life. He scoffed at himself. As if anybody could do anything like that.

"Going somewhere?"

The voice made him stop in his tracks. He turned and saw her, smiling at him like a cat at him, her bright black hair gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Draco felt his heart stop as she walked up to him. He almost didn't want to touch her, fearing that if he did, she would disappear.

"Pansy."

* * *

Draco couldn't keep his eyes from her. He thought that if he looked away, she would disappear, that she would cease to exist. He was afraid that perhaps he had really gone mad and Pansy was just a figment of his imagination.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, giving him a sly smirk.

"I…" Draco stammered. "It's nothing. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," Pansy answered simply.

"Why did you come back?" Draco asked a glimmer of hope passing through his eyes.

"My parents were furious, you know," Pansy snickered, "when I told them I wanted to go back to England."

"They're still there in France?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes," Pansy answered. "They have business and ties in France already. They have friends there now."

"So you came here on your own?" Draco asked.

"It looks that way," Pansy grinned.

Draco swallowed before he spoke again. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you come back?"

"I missed England and my friends," Pansy looked pointedly at Draco. "Some more than others."

Draco looked away, feeling his heart rate quicken.

"I hear you've been doing just fine," Pansy continued.

"Have I?"

"I heard you got married," Pansy added.

"Oh… that…"

"It's Arianna Kinsey, isn't it?" Pansy asked, looking off to another spot herself. "That girl who was snooping in on us during graduation?"

"Yes."

Pansy snickered. "Fate is ridiculously annoying, isn't it?" Pansy said bitterly. She then looked back at Draco. "What is she like, your wife?"

"Ridiculously annoying," Draco sighed.

Pansy chuckled and Draco smirked at the sound of her laughter. "I suppose there's no place in your life for me anymore," she sighed.

Draco looked around at her with accusatory eyes. "You were the one who pushed me away."

"Is it too late to get it all back?" Pansy watched Draco's eyes narrow into a scowl and she grinned as she looked away. "So it's like that, I see," she sighed. "Well, I guess I was wrong when I thought this battle would be easily won."

"Battle?"

"I made a mistake in turning you away, Draco," she said, staring up at the sky. "But if we can't go back, I suppose I shall have to find a way the two of us can be together as we move forward."

Draco gaped at her, unable to fully process what she had just told him. He had always wanted to hear such words from Pansy of course but the situation was much more complex now and being together with Pansy seemed like an impossible task. But as he looked at her teasing face, he found himself not caring about the circumstances. Her face penetrated his mind and he couldn't think of anything else but wanting to be with her. It was a dangerous thought for him to have, a thought that he shouldn't have but it was there and though it was wrong, he didn't want to have any other thought in the world.

Aria leaned against the wall, her eyes on the opposite wall. The piece of parchment in her right hand crumpled as she clenched it tightly. She didn't mean to do it. She didn't mean to listen in on them. She didn't mean to listen in on Draco and Pansy's conversation again. For an odd reason, their conversation froze Aria right to her toes. It was a different experience when Aria herself was included in the topics of their conversation. Also the fact that Pansy Parkinson will try to steal away Draco made the feeling of foreboding rise up in Aria. Of course she felt nothing for Draco and their marriage was only an arranged one but Aria still didn't have a very good feeling about the whole thing. She didn't want to be caught up in some bloody love triangle and she certainly did not want to be in Pansy Parkinson's path of destruction. The woman was insane when she has a mind to be. Aria quite preferred her face to be intact. She was quite partial to her face. Of course, Pansy wanted Draco to herself and her face had nothing to do with Draco so Pansy should leave Aria's face well enough alone.

"Aria?"

Aria turned her head and found Raphael with his hands in his pockets, looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked inquisitively.

Aria pushed a finger to her lips and shushed him. But the action was for naught. Draco and Pansy made their entrance from the conversation nook and looked at Raphael and Aria curiously.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded from Aria. "I told you to stay in the Finishing School."

"We were having a chat," Raphael said, saving Aria from Draco's fury.

"I'll see you later, Draco," Pansy said and turned to head off towards the Finishing School.

As she passed, Pansy gave Aria a long intimidating stare that made Aria's eyes widen with horror. Raphael frowned as he caught the action. He glanced at Draco who was only watching Pansy, not caring at all about what Aria must be feeling. Raphael resisted the urge to sigh massively. As Pansy left, Aria turned her eyes to Draco. He was still watching Pansy's back. It seemed a sort of blow to her pride when her husband was staring longingly after another woman when his wife was standing right in front of him. As if sensing tension, Draco looked down at Aria. He looked at her only for a brief second. He then looked up at Raphael, nodded at him in recognition, and walked away the opposite direction. He didn't even say a word to Aria. Aria felt the blow to her pride again and she wished she could throw something at the arrogant bastard's head.

Raphael watched the tension roll off Aria in waves. He looked back towards his cousin's back and frowned.

Aria sat on the floor, staring at the opposite wall wordlessly. Raphael stared down at her, thinking her habits and her behavior was peculiar.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to class?" Raphael asked.

"The next class doesn't start for another few minutes," Aria said. "All the girls there are looking at me strangely. I want to stay here for a while."

With a sigh, Raphael bent down and sat next to Aria. He watched her watch the opposite wall. She was still wearing a complacent smile as if she had heard nothing at all, as if she had seen nothing at all. She's a brave one, Raphael admitted.

"You shouldn't let Pansy get to you," Raphael offered. "She's harmless."

"Harmless?"

"For the most part," Raphael amended.

Aria nodded. "Do you know what their relationship was like?" Aria asked curiously.

"Pansy was Draco's first love," Raphael said. "He met her when we were thirteen. They were so alike, you know. Kindred spirits. They thought alike and acted alike. Pansy understood him, his feelings, and his dreams. Draco coped better with the demands of a pure blood wizard knowing that there was someone who understood and helped him go through it all. Pansy made Draco feel that every bitter feeling he felt and every angry emotion he felt was normal and just."

Aria paused as she stared at the wall. Pansy made Draco feel like all the tumultuous feelings he felt were alright and fine and even normal. He felt comforted because he had someone to understand him and to someone to confide in.

"How can I compete with that?" Aria asked innocently.

Raphael snickered. "Well, thankfully, as Draco's wife, you shouldn't have to," Raphael pointed out.

"But he still loves her," Aria countered.

"Do you care if he does?" Raphael asked, raising his eyebrows.

Aria stayed silent.

"No," Aria said, standing up finally. "I don't care if he loves her. I don't at all. It's his life after all."

"I thought you were his wife," Raphael challenged. "Theoretically, you should care who your husband loves."

"It was an arranged marriage," Aria shrugged. "The least I can ask of Draco is to get along with me."

Raphael smirked and stood up himself. "So you don't mind if he continues loving Pansy even though he's your husband?" he asked.

"No," Aria answered. "He can feel whatever he wants for whoever he chooses."

"Well, then I don't expect you'll have very many problems regarding Pansy if you're content with letting Draco do whatever he wants," Raphael said.

"No, I shall not have any problems at all!" Aria said confidently.

"Alright then," Raphael chuckled.

"Oh, you can have this," Aria said, handing Raphael a piece of parchment.

"What is this?" Raphael asked, peering at the parchment.

"I drew a picture for Draco but he's sort of an arse so you can have it instead," Aria shrugged.

Raphael watched Aria skip off towards the Finishing School, humming a tune to herself. He looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands and unfolded it. He looks at the picture and laughed. A cat wearing a tutu stared at him, dancing in a circle and winking. Raphael stared at the parchment and the dancing cat for another moment. He then looks back towards the spot where Aria used to be. She was an interesting girl, Raphael decided. He folded up the parchment and slid it into his pocket. Raphael smiled contently, turned, and walked the opposite direction. His cousin was an idiot. He's lucky to have such a bright and cheerful wife and he wants the girl with the perpetual scowl on her face. Raphael shook his head. Draco was an idiot, indeed.


	10. A New Housemate

Ch. 10 A New Housemate

"You cannot be serious."

Rodolphus Lestrange gave Lucius a hard stare over his tea. Bellatrix looked away from the window and gave her brother in law the same sardonic look her husband was sporting.

"I'm powerless to be otherwise," Rodolphus said. "It's business, Lucius. It's not as if we're leaving Raphael in your care so Bellatrix and I can go off for vacation."

"We're going to Italy for business," Bellatrix added, draping herself luxuriously on the armchair Rodolphus was sitting on. "Our business associates have become more demanding. Raphael needs a place to stay."

"Your manor is more than enough space for an eighteen year old boy," Narcissa said.

"That's precisely the point, Cissy," Bellatrix said, turning to her sister. "Raphael is an eighteen year old boy. I shall not be leaving him in the manor alone without supervision."

"Raphael is a well behaved boy," Narcissa pointed out. "He won't do anything he shouldn't."

"Why don't you take him to Italy with you?" Lucius asked. It'll be good for him to have first hand experience with business."

"I shall be far happier if Raphael learns a thing or two at business school first before I take him to business appointments," Rodolphus claimed.

"Plus, it might do Raphael some good to be around Draco for a length of time," Bellatrix pointed out. "We might have spoiled Raphael too much. Perhaps Draco can influence Raphael to be more aggressive. Raphael is far more passive than he should be."

"Draco has just been married," Lucius said. "He should be with his wife not babysitting his cousin."

"Then he won't," Rodolphus said putting down his tea cup. "I don't expect he'll give your happy couple a bit of trouble."

As if sensing blood, Narcissa looked up expectantly. "I don't see why Raphael can't stay here for a few months," she said with a practiced smile that made Bellatrix raise her eyebrows curiously. "He is family not some common riff-raff."

"I suppose," Lucius said, not liking another boy in the manor to distract Aria from her husband.

Narcissa grinned, pleased. "We'll take good care of Raphael," Narcissa smiled. "Don't you worry about a thing."

* * *

Aria cracked an egg into the bowl of batter that she was already working on. Ah, cake, she thought, you are the love of my life. She thought of it as a blessing that she enjoyed eating cake but she can also make cake. Aria supposed that she can have her cake and eat it, too! Take that, society, she thought happily to herself as she started beating her mixture again. Aria only baked cakes when she was upset and this particular cake baking incident was caused by her horrible week at Finishing School. The professors were strict and demanding and her classmates were arrogant and conceited. Her week was ending without making friends and Draco had been less than thrilled about seeing her or talking to her whether it was at school or at home. She didn't have anyone to talk to and Aria was beginning to feel the loneliness and the isolation that came in waves. She wasn't allowed to see Jen and Lizzy anymore and she was feeling more than bitter about it. Aria pouted and stabbed the batter bitterly again and again. Jen and Lizzy were her best friends and suddenly they were ripped out of her life like they were weeds. Now she had absolutely nobody to confide in. She stabbed the cake batter harder.

"I don't think you're supposed to do it like that," a familiar voice pointed out.

Aria looked over her shoulder to find Raphael beaming at her. Aria looked away, embarrassed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Aria asked as she heard Raphael approach.

"Just now," Raphael said.

"Did you move in okay?" Aria asked, smoothing out the cake batter purposelessly.

"Yes, thank you," Raphael said, watching her smooth the cake batter. "Why did you stab the cake batter?"

"I have… my own technique when it comes to cake," Aria said, beating her cake batter in the correct manner.

"Why are you even baking a cake this early in the morning when we have to go to school soon?" he asked, staring at the apron she wore over her uniform.

"Is there a designated time in which I must bake cake?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"No, I suppose not," Raphael chuckled, amused.

Aria gave him a triumphant look. "Would you like to help?" she asked.

"I'd like nothing better," Raphael answered gallantly.

Aria handed him the batter bowl to beat as she added flour as he beat the batter. At that moment, Draco walked downstairs and saw Raphael and Aria standing side by side in the kitchen, beating a cake together. Draco watched as Raphael wiped some cake batter onto Aria's nose which caused her to squeal and push him away, giggling madly. Draco raised an eyebrow. How could the two of them be so friendly so soon? Draco scoffed. Raphael, everyone's friend. Now Raphael was moved in for an unforeseen amount of time. Truthfully, Draco didn't care one bit that his cousin was staying over. It was something that happened often. Raphael would stay with the Malfoys or Draco would stay with the Lestranges if there were business trips. It was a frequent occasion when they were young. Draco only found it curious that his annoying farm wife had taken to Raphael so well. Draco watched Raphael tickle Aria's side to send her squealing and Draco's temper flared.

"Oy!" Draco shouted at them, walking into the kitchen, a glimmer of a scowl on his face. "What are you two doing?"

"Making a cake," Aria said simply and innocently.

"Are you a maid?" Draco asked spitefully, ignoring the way Raphael sighed and shook his head.

"No," Aria answered guardedly.

"Then don't act like a freaking maid," Draco said, wrenching the cake beater out of Aria's hand and threw it into the sink. "Take off the wretched apron, Aria."

"Why?" Aria challenged.

"Do it!" Draco yelled, making Aria flinch and fumble with the knot of the apron.

"Draco, don't act like this," Raphael said, watching Aria take off the apron she was wearing, flustered.

"Shut up, Raphael," Draco said, grabbing Aria's arm and dragging her from the kitchen. "Come on. We have to go to bloody school."

Raphael set the bowl down on the counter and put his hands on his hips, watching Draco drag Aria away, a frown on his face.

* * *

Aria's feet pounded the marble floors as she ran towards her first classroom. Draco's crowing was longer than usual which resulted in Aria being almost late for her first class. And of course, it wouldn't be Draco who would get in trouble but her. Stupid pale freak, Aria thought to herself with a pout. People pressed themselves against the wall as Aria zoomed past them. Aria paid no attention to the insults that they threw at her as she darted past them. Aria pitched herself into her classroom and knocked right into someone. As a result, the two fell right to the floor, their butts colliding with the floor. Aria looked up to see a delicately beautiful Asian girl nursing her bum with a troubled face. Oh, she's pretty! Aria thought this and gasped. Am I having a homosexual moment? Aria's eyes grew wide as the thought crossed her mind. The girl looked up at her haggardly.

"I am so sorry," Aria apologized, helping the girl to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the girl answered, allowing herself to be helped up. "It was my fault as well. I should have looked where I was going."

Aria smiled at her. Why couldn't she have met a cheerful girl like her sooner? Perhaps her finishing school life wouldn't be so miserable if she had met this cheerful girl beforehand. Wait a minute, Aria didn't even know the girl's name and she was already planning their friendship.

"My name is Aria Kinsey," Aria said, offering her hand to the girl.

A flicker of recognition went through the girl's eyes as she grabbed Aria's hand. "Cho Chang," the girl said. "It's a pleasure."

"You can't believe how thankful I am that I met someone nice for a change," Aria prattled on. "Some of the people here have been so mean. I hope we can be good friends."

"That's wonderful but you're standing on my toes," Cho said, staring down at her toes.

"I'm so sorry!" Aria said, jumping back.

As she jumped back, she bumped into another person and heard the other person squeal loudly. Aria bit her lower lip. Klutz, klutz, klutz, klutz, she chanted in her head. What is it today? Hit everyone day? Aria was almost afraid to turn around to see another rich, patrician face scowling down at her. Against her better judgment, she turned around and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson. She was wearing a black scowl on her face as she stared down at Aria bitterly. Aria's blood curdled as she saw the angry glare on her face. Aria backed away from Pansy as Pansy glowered at her one more time and walked away to take her seat. Cho observed the exchange curiously. Cho Chang watched Pansy sit in her seat and look out the window. Aria let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Cho observed the tension in Aria's form.

"What is it?" Cho asked. "Are you friends with her?"

"No," Aria sighed.

"Did something happen between you?" Cho pressed.

"I married her ex boyfriend," Aria said, sneaking a glance at Pansy who seemed to ignore every girl in the room.

"Honestly?" Cho asked, surprised.

"It's a long story," Aria said awkwardly.

Cho sank down into a chair and folded her hands delicately. "I've got time," she said with a wide smile.

Aria watched Cho beam at her expectantly. A huge smile crossed Aria's face as she stared at her new friend. Aria arranged herself on a chair like a cat next to Cho and prepared to tell her story.

* * *

Aria was wandering around the manor again. She twirled her layered chiffon dress again and again. She actually liked this one. It was cute. She headed out to the garden, out of places to explore inside the manor. She walked out into the garden and breathed in the cooling breeze. Summer was soon ending. Aria could feel it in her bones. She twirled around in her dress, laughing happily. Red leaves, orange leaves, yellow leaves! Aria was so excited. Fall was her favorite season ever. Running through the leaves, falling onto a pile of leaves, the sting of fall breeze. She couldn't wait! Of course it'll be a lot different celebrating it in the Malfoy Manor but it's fall nonetheless.

Aria took a right in the garden to see a luxurious patio. In a chair, sat Draco Malfoy, cleaning his broom diligently. Aria cocked her head to the right as she watched. She's never seen Draco do anything so diligently. She stared at the broom in his hand. Aria never learned to ride the broom well and she would give anything to learn how. To feel the wind in her hair, to see the landscape like a bird. She wondered…

"Draco!"

Draco gritted his teeth as her annoyingly musical voice hit his ears. He dragged his eyes away from his broom and looked up at Aria. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking at her with a huge smile spread across her face. Draco began to feel a headache coming on.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"That's a broom, right?" Aria asked, pointing at the broom.

"No, it's a roast turkey," Draco said sarcastically.

Aria giggled and Draco rolled his eyes. She pulled up a chair next to him. Draco watched her warily.

"I heard you were good at riding a broom," Aria said.

No answer. Draco moved his eyes away from her back towards the broom he was polishing.

"I heard that you learned when you were really small," Aria continued to prattle. "I wish I could have my own broom."

"Perhaps it's best for you to stay on the ground," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because the last time you did, you rode it indoors and nearly killed yourself," Draco pointed out.

"You're right," Aria sighed. Her eyes suddenly grew bright as an idea struck her. "Can you teach me?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Could you teach me how to ride a broom properly?" Aria questioned. "The last time I did, I caused mayhem throughout the manor. Please teach me."

"No."

"Why not?" Aria whined.

"We were taught how to ride brooms on our first year at Hogwarts," Draco told her with a hard look. "If you didn't learn it properly, then you must be an idiot and I refuse to teach anything to idiots."

"Don't be like that," Aria pouted, grabbing his arm. "Please? Teach me? Please?"

"No!" Draco said loudly, wrenching his arm away from her. "Now leave me alone."

Aria frowned at him and stood up indignantly. "Fine then," Aria said and turned to walk away. "Perhaps you just don't want to teach me because you would fail horrendously as a teacher. But then again, that's expected of an irritating fart like you."

With an upturned nose, Aria stalked away, cursing Draco over and over in her head. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Was it such a very hard thing that she was asking from him? It's not like she asked him to eat horse dung. Although seeing his reaction to that particular request should prove to be very funny. The image of Draco bending down to eat feces made Aria nauseous and failed to entertain her at all. She pouted more.

Suddenly, she felt herself be lifted up and be thrown over someone's shoulder. She screamed as her stomach hit someone's shoulder. Aria looked and saw blonde hair. What a damned, annoying twit!

"What the hell are you doing?" Aria screamed at him, flailing. "Put me down right now you vile, evil little turd!"

Draco placed her down on the ground beside the broom he had just been polishing. He watched her glare at him. Though it sounded cliché and stupid, the little farm girl was cute when she was angry. It made Draco's mouth twitch into a smirk.

"What do you want?" Aria asked impatiently.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up' with determination and feeling," Draco ordered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why?" Aria asked difficultly, mimicking his stance.

"Do you want to learn how to ride a broom or not?" Draco asked crossly.

Aria brightened up at once. "You're really going to teach me?" she asked, excitedly, bouncing again on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, now hurry up!" Draco griped.

Aria clapped happily and stuck her right hand over the broom with a huge smile on her face. "Up!" she said with feeling.

The broom zoomed right to her hand like an eager puppy. Aria's mouth flew open ecstatically as she looked back at Draco.

"Did you see that?" she asked him happily as he only looked at her boredly. "It flew to my hand! It flew to my hand! I can't believe it!"

"Yes, it's bloody exciting," Draco rolled his eyes. "Now straddle it."

"Straddle?" Aria asked, confused.

"Put your legs on either side," Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Aria did so and Draco walked close to her. Aria felt her heart skip a beat as he touched her hand to reposition it. Draco moved one of her hands further up on the broom and the other further down, lecturing Aria in proper broom handling. Aria didn't hear a thing. She only stared at her hand in Draco's. She swallowed as she felt her heart beat faster and faster. Aria glanced up at Draco's smooth face, the scent of him filling her head. He smelled strong and masculine, earthy like sandalwood. Aria thought she would get dizzy from the smell of him. Draco leaned in closer to her to straighten her shoulder and again, she felt her heart quicken. What is this? Aria had never felt like this for any boy least of all for Draco. Draco put a hand on her stomach, telling her to relax her stomach muscles. His hand on her stomach knocked the breath out of her. She snuck a glance at him. Why is she feeling this way for him?

* * *

From a window, Raphael stood, watching Draco and Aria in the garden. He didn't notice his palms start to clench as he watched them. However, he did notice the pangs of jealousy he felt as he watched Draco touch Aria's hand, her shoulders, her stomach. Raphael felt an unexpected pang of resentment as Aria looked up at Draco with an adoring glint in her eyes. Raphael was confused about what he was feeling. Why did he feel that way? He shouldn't have tender feelings for Aria. It was wrong. It was dangerous for him to feel anything but friendship for her.

Raphael watched Draco bend down and touch Aria's thigh, explaining something to her. Raphael watched her eyes grow wide as Draco's hand lingered on her thigh. An unexplainable bitterness flowed through Raphael. He turned away from the window and shut the curtains with a fluid movement, forcing himself to walk away from the window. Foolish, he told himself. Why should he feel bitterness? Why should he feel resentment? What was Aria to him? She was just a girl. Furthermore, she was a girl that belonged to his cousin. If there was any sense in him at all, he'd do well to remember that. He sat in his desk, closed his eyes and forced all thoughts of Aria out of his mind. Raphael opened his eyes and saw the dancing cat drawing Aria had given him. Raphael's mouth turned up into a smile as he picked up the drawing again. What is this tender feeling?


	11. Alliance Offered

Ch. 11 Alliance Offered

"Zabini, get your damn head in the game!"

Draco gave him a glare, shocking Zabini out of his reverie. Draco guided his broom away, in search of the elusive Snitch. He had taken up Zabini's offer to play Quidditch with "the guys" and Draco found himself being grateful that he did. Back at the manor, his father was constantly talking about his duty as a man and as a husband, his mother was constantly complaining about how ridiculous she thought Aria's antics were, and his annoying wife always managed to find him and never gave him a moment's peace. Draco needed the couple of hours to feel reckless and untamed. He needed the couple of hours to feel that his life hadn't been decided for him.

Draco caught a glimpse of a gold shimmer that ducked away from him as if realizing that it had been spotted. Draco looked up for half a second to see the other team's Seeker, his cousin, Raphael, grinning at him, challenging him with his eyes. Draco smirked at him, accepting the challenge and both dived for the Snitch. Draco picked up speed, hoping his cousin's broom skills weren't as honed as his. Much to Draco's dismay, Raphael also picked up speed, relishing the rivalry. Damn prick, Draco thought as Raphael overtook him, a confident smirk playing on his lips. Raphael extended his arm to grab hold of the Snitch. The Snitch flicked to the right and out of the way, fluttering out of sight again. Draco and Raphael pulled up on their brooms, narrowly missing the ground.

"Crap," Draco murmured.

"Indeed," Raphael agreed.

"Hey, it's Pansy!" Zabini yelled.

As if it was a conditioned response, Draco looked around. Raphael watched him do so, oddly satisfied by his attachment to his former flame. Draco found Pansy sitting on the bleachers, looking prim and elegant even when the wind was blowing her dark hair around her. She was still a vision. Draco turned his broom to her without a moment's hesitation.

"Time out," Draco called over his shoulder to the others.

"Damn it, Malfoy," one called.

"Oy!" another yelled. "What are you doing? We're playing a game here!"

Draco ignored all their complaints and zoomed straight to Pansy who had put on a satisfied smile when she saw he had forsaken the game for her. Draco stood in front of her, landing expertly on the bleachers.

"Good afternoon," Pansy said. "Will you sit with me for a while?"

As if it was a command, Draco immediately sat down. Pansy grinned at his compliance.

"Your Quidditch skills haven't changed a bit, Draco," she murmured, beaming at him. "You really should have tried out for a professional team, you know. You would have been phenomenal."

"You know my father would never stand for such trivial activities," Draco said with a dark scowl.

Pansy sighed. "Such is the world we live in," she added and gave him a smirk. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Extremely," Draco agreed with a smirk of his own.

The two shared a good natured laugh.

"What exactly are you doing here, Pansy?" Draco asked.

Pansy brandished a picnic basket in front of him. "Tada!" she said with a bright light in her eyes. "I made you some sandwiches. You know, the way I did when you had Quidditch practice back at Hogwarts."

Draco's eyes danced with pleasure as he looked at the array of sandwiches. He immediately dug one out and jammed it into his mouth. Pansy's eyes sparkled with pleasure as he gave her a wink of satisfaction and she giggled.

"Thanks, Pansy," Draco said, through his full mouth. "It's brilliant."

Pansy reached forward and brushed away some stray crumbs away from his mouth affectionately. "Only I know how to make sandwiches you like," she asserted confidently.

"What'll I do without your sandwiches?" he asked with a chortle.

Pansy laughed with him. "Oh! I have something else for you!"

Pansy reached into her pocket, Draco watching her curiously. "It's not much," she said, holding out her closed fist to him, "but I bought it especially for you."

She opened her hand. A dancing angel figurine immediately came to life, twirling and turning on her little pedestal. Draco took the figurine from her and looked at it curiously. He turned it round and round in his hands and noticed writing on the angel's wings. "With love, Pansy."

"What's this for?" Draco asked.

Pansy shrugged and looked out towards the Quidditch field to the other boys tossing Quaffles to each other and at each other. "I was selfish, Draco," she confessed. "I left you and thought of nothing but of my own happiness. You must be so angry at me."

"I'm not," he assured her.

She gave him a grateful smile. "I made such a huge mistake," she murmured, tears starting to fall much to Draco's surprise. "I should have stayed with you. I should have never left your side. Now you're married and all I can do is watch while another woman is by your side."

"Pansy…"

"I'm sorry," Pansy said, making a great show of wiping away her tears and bolting to her feet. "I should go. It was wrong of me to hang around here. I'm sorry."

"Wait," Draco said, catching hold of her wrist. "Don't go. I've felt so alone since you left. Will you just… sit with me for a little while?"

Pansy stared at him, wiping away her tears. She nodded and sat next to him. She threaded her arm through Draco's and put her head on his shoulder, heaving out a great shuddering sigh.

From a short distance away, Raphael watched Pansy put her head on his shoulder and watched his cousin gather her close to him. Bastard, Raphael thought. How could he play with two girls' hearts? Draco had a wife but was still carrying on with an old flame. It was appalling. Raphael narrowed his eyes and turned away. If Aria gets hurt because of this, there would be hell to pay for Draco. Raphael would make sure of it.

* * *

"What's your ideal boy, Aria?" Cho asked, watching Aria skip through the halls as the two licked their ice creams contently. "Is it Draco?"

"Lord, no!" Aria gasped. "He's too much of a prick!"

"What then?"

"I would love a guy who allows me to be myself and listens to my thoughts and doesn't laugh at them," Aria said dreamily, clutching her ice cream sighing with a wistful expression. "But instead I have an irritating git for a husband."

"I'm sorry," Cho offered.

"It's too late for me, Cho! But not for you!" Aria declared. "You have to find the man of your dreams and I'll just live vicariously through you."

"I don't think that would be too healthy," Cho laughed.

"Of course it would be," Aria assured her. "I'll be rooting especially hard for you because of it! What's your ideal type anyway?"

"Well, I want someone who's kind and charming," Cho ticked off with her fingers, "kind but gentle."

"A total prince charming!" Aria concluded.

"I guess I'm a bit of a dreamer," Cho admitted shyly.

"Oh, no, I think it's brilliant," Aria said. "I think the world needs more people like you. Everyone here is too serious. It's quite suffocating really.'

"I know what you- AAAH!"

"CHO!"

Cho fell backward as she slipped on a wet spot on the floor. Aria tried to grab her hand but missed by a few centimeters. Aria winced, fully ready for Cho to crash onto the floor. Suddenly, an arm reached forward and caught Cho deftly around the shoulders, saving her from floor contact. Cho looked up to see glittering blue eyes and curly hair. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Raphael!" Aria said, relief flooding her voice as Raphael lifted Cho back onto her feet. "So glad you were there. Cho could have been demolished by that floor."

"Well, I'm ever so glad that I saved you from the evil floor, Miss Chang," Raphael said charmingly.

"T-thank you," Cho muttered, a blush painting her cheeks.

"You're very welcome," he said and turned to Aria. "Aria, you left this at the breakfast table this morning. I figured you'd need it."

"My recipe book!" Aria exclaimed, taking the book from him. "Thanks, Raphael! You're a life saver!"

"You're welcome," he answered. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye, Raphael!" Aria said, waving hugely at his retreating figure.

"Who… was that?" Cho mumbled, dazed.

"That was Raphael Lestrange," Aria said, flipping through her recipe book. "He's Draco's cousin." Aria looks over at Cho and her eyes grew wide. "Merlin's beard! You're blushing! I can't believe it!"

"What?" Cho said, her hands flying to her cheeks.

"I know what's going on here," Aria said and then poked Cho repeatedly. "You fancy the pants off Raphael, don't you? Don't youuu?"

"Aria, stop it," Cho said, walking off, embarrassed.

"Oh, my goodness!" Aria laughed, bounding after her. "You do! That's so cute!"

"Aria, shut up!" Cho said, breaking off into a run.

"You like him! You like him!" Aria guffawed, chasing after Cho.

Pansy stepped out from the shadows, a sinister grin on her face. She had seen the way Cho Chang stared at Raphael Lestrange. She had seen the way Raphael Lestrange ignored it and looked at Aria Kinsey with a sort of tenderness that only meant one thing. The smirk on her face grew wider. What a mess, Pansy thought as she walked away. Well, she decided, as long as they were in the swamp, she might as well muddy the waters a bit more.

* * *

Cho smoothed her uniform as she stood up from her seat. School was finally over for that day. She could not wait to tackle the German chocolate cake waiting for her back at home. It was a weakness of hers. One of many, she supposed. Before she could flee out the room a voice called her back. She turned to see Pansy Parkinson sitting in her desk casually, staring at her with a half smile nonchalantly.

"Yes?" Cho asked apprehensively.

"You must have been heartbroken when that Cedric Diggory broke up with you for some little tart two years younger than you," Pansy said and watched Cho flinch. It had hit home. "Boys are awful, aren't they?"

"It was two years ago," Cho answered edgily. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course," Pansy said, rising to her feet and sitting on her desk. "The past is the past."

"Yeah," Cho said, staring around at the now empty classroom, wondering what Pansy could possibly want.

"I heard from a little birdie that someone has taken dear Cedric's place in your heart," Pansy said casually, toying with a strand of her hair.

Cho's eyes flashed. "Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?" Pansy asked. "You know how rumors get around. I also heard that it was Raphael Lestrange that captured your heart."

"I don't know where you heard that from but it's-"

"It's cute actually," Pansy drawled. "I think you two would be a gorgeous couple."

Cho paused. "Really?" she asked, unable to believe such words of praise came out of Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes," Pansy grinned, finally tossing her hair over her shoulder. "But there's just one problem with that."

"What?"

"Raphael couldn't care less about you," Pansy announced, enjoying the wave of hurt that passed over Cho's face, "because he's ever so in love with Aria Kinsey."

"Aria is married to Draco Malfoy," Cho pointed out and was met with one of Pansy's polished glares.

"And that's why it's such a tragedy, isn't it?" Pansy asked with a dark grin. "Who is this Aria Kinsey to take away our men from us? I mean, she isn't even one of us. She's a pauper. She has no drop of blue blood in her whatsoever. What gave her the right to have a monopoly over these men? It's just not fair, is it?"

"Aria didn't a choice," Cho defended weakly. "It was an arranged marriage."

"Was it also arranged that Aria string Raphael along like a lovesick puppy?" Pansy asked. Cho was silent, unable to answer. "He'll never fancy you, Cho, because his eyes are all for Aria. But I can help you. I can help you pursue and flatter Raphael Lestrange and drag him away from that vixen. I can help you to be happy. What do you say?"


	12. The Broom

Ch 12 The Broom

Aria sat in her plush armchair in the library, reading over the steps to a successful tea party. Sir Stanley, the cat, sat in her lap, purring luxuriously as Aria petted him from his head to his back. Sir Stanley was a lovely companion. He never snapped at her and never growled at her like a certain almost albino husband Aria has. A certain albino husband, she noted, was nowhere to be found. Aria had looked for him for most of the morning. She wanted another lesson on broom riding. The only thing Aria learned from their previous session was how to kick off the ground. After that, she rode erratically, almost colliding into a tree. But Draco had disappeared just after breakfast and her searching had been for naught. She pouted.

Aria didn't understand why she had to do her homework on a Saturday. Weren't Saturdays meant for relaxing after a particularly taxing week? With a sigh, Aria pushed the book away from her and turned her face towards the window. Sunshine, she thought pathetically. She wanted to tear off her white ankle strap pumps and run through the grass and roll around on the lawn. But she knew that if she did, Narcissa would get blue in the face and she would receive an hour's lecture and propriety, decorum, and etiquette. Aria thought she would go mad if she had to sit through another one of Narcissa's talks about "what it means to be a high class pureblood." Aria sighed, as she petted Sir Stanley.

"I'M SO BORED!" she shouted.

Sir Stanley meowed loudly in agitation and leapt off her lap, sending her a baleful glance over his shoulder.

"Sir Stanley, don't leave me!" Aria pleaded as she watched his butt twitch out of the library. "I thought we were friends!" Aria deflated as her cat left. "Stupid cat."

"Are you having a love quarrel with your cat?"

Aria looked up. Raphael was at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, regarding her with an amused smile. Aria looked back to her lap, embarrassed.

"He left me," Aria said.

"My apologies," Raphael said, walking into the room. "I'm not Sir Stanley but perhaps I can alleviate your boredom."

"That's alright," Aria said. "You shouldn't have to babysit me every time I'm bored."

Raphael chuckled and pulled out a chair next to her, giving her his most charming smile. "But I like talking to you," Raphael asserted, sitting down in the chair.

Aria looked at him with surprise. "Really?" she asked.

"You seem surprised."

"I don't know," Aria shrugged. "I feel like everyone's annoyed with me here. Draco stays as far away from me as he possibly could. Narcissa frowns at me every time she sees me and Lucius doesn't seem to recognize me at all when he walks by me." Aria sighed. "I feel like I don't belong here."

"You don't," Raphael concluded, gathering a shocked look from Aria. "You're far more interesting than these posh purebloods who think decency and correctness is all that matters. In my opinion, they deserve to be shaken up a bit."

Aria looked up at him, blushing. Raphael smiled at the blush on her cheeks. He watched the sunlight filtering through the window. His heart jumped a little at how radiant she was. If only he had met her first. If only Aria was his instead. A selfish and arrogant thought passed through his head. He could make her much happier than Draco ever could. Raphael looked back over at Aria's sweet smile. Draco didn't deserve such a sweet girl. He would just treat her carelessly and leave her broken, snuff out the light in her eyes. An anguished sadness passed through Raphael as he thought of what Aria's life would be. She'd be caged, never be allowed to fly or spread her wings ever again. He wanted to take her away from it all. He wanted to be the one that she looked for and longed for. It was dangerous thinking, he knew. But he welcomed it all.

Draco walked towards the library. Pansy had sent him an owl. Meet her at Diagon Alley, it said. Like an obedient puppy, he got up from his seat to immediately write back to say that he'll be there. Draco was slightly aware of how pitiable he was acting when it came to Pansy. But he had lost her once. He wasn't willing to go through it again. He conveniently forgot that he was married when he was with her and when the thought did cross his head, he pushed it out of his head forcefully. His heart was his own to give or withhold. He was going to meet Pansy and to hell with the consequences. Draco walked closer to the library. He would return the book first.

As he neared the library, he heard laughter. He stopped in his tracks, a few steps away from the library. It was Aria and Raphael's voice. They were together yet again. They seem to enjoy each other's company a bit too much, Draco observed.

"I'm sorry I'm telling you all about my problems," Aria confessed after their peals of laughter ended. "You must be bored to tears by it."

"No, you can talk to me about anything," Raphael said charmingly. "I find talking with you very refreshing."

Something in Raphael's tone of voice made Draco turn his head and peek into the library.

"But all we've done is talk about me," Aria said. "We should talk about you now."

"There's nothing to tell about me," Raphael answered. Draco watched his cousin reach over and take Aria's hand in his. He watched the amazement resonate in her face. "I'm far more interested in you."

A surge of possessiveness raked through Draco and for a split second he wanted to punch his cousin, a feeling he'd never felt towards his cousin ever. Without thinking, Draco barged into the library. He cleared his throat loudly, an irritated frown crossing his face.

Aria snatched her hand out of Raphael's grasp and stood up as Draco crossed the library to place a book on the shelf next to her. Raphael bit back a sigh and turned to look up at Draco.

"You two look comfortable," Draco said dryly.

"We were just talking," Raphael said with a shrug.

"Were you?" Draco asked coldly.

Raphael caught the acrimony in his cousin's tone and turned to look him straight in the eyes. "Since you weren't around," Raphael said with the same rancor, "I figured I'd keep Aria company."

"Well, aren't you such a humanitarian?" Draco said sarcastically. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so hostile towards his cousin.

"I'm only trying to make her feel comfortable and welcome," Raphael returned and gave Draco a hard look. "Someone should."

"And I suppose you've taken on that momentous task," Draco said, biting back a scoff.

"You didn't seem keen on doing it yourself," Raphael pointed out.

"What would we all do without you, Raphael?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

Aria looked from Draco to Raphael and back. Did they have a fight? They seemed to act so strangely towards each other. They were glaring at each other. This was the first time she's seen the two arguing. She wondered what it was about. She longed to ask but had a vague feeling that she would be told it was none of her business.

"Come on, Aria," Draco said, grabbing Aria's hand and beginning to drag her.

"Wait, where are we-"

"Hurry up," Draco ordered, dragging her from the library forcefully.

Draco was seething as he stomped through the halls. Perhaps he could say he was a territorial person and didn't like another male sniffing around what was clearly his. That was it, he decided. It's not because he had any romantic feelings for Aria. The ridiculousness of the thought almost made Draco laugh. Damn Raphael, Draco thought acidly. Were there not enough girls in his life? Why would he go after the one that he clearly can't have? Idiot, Draco continued to think.

He pushed Aria into his room and slammed the door shut. Aria rubbed her sore hand gingerly, giving him an annoyed look. Perhaps Draco had gripped her hand a little too roughly.

"What was that all about?" Aria asked. "You nearly broke my hand."

"What were you doing with Raphael?" Draco demanded.

"Talking," Aria shrugged. She then took a moment to look around at Draco's room. A huge smile crossed her face. "This is your room?" she giggled. "It's so big. Loads bigger than mine."

Draco watched the exuberant smile on her face. He looked around his room. She was so easily pleased. Draco felt his frustration fade. He sighed. What a frustratingly simple girl, he decided.

"Why'd you drag me in here?" Aria asked.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she gasped. She folded her hands over chest, attempting to hide her torso from him. He wasn't going to… ravage her? Was he? She watched the electricity in Draco's eyes. Her eyes grew wider. No! Her precious innocence! She wasn't ready!

"No, Draco, you can't," she pleaded with him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, his hands on his hips. "Can't what?"

"You… you're going to…" Aria stammered.

"What?"

Aria scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Well… since I'm in your room… and you look…" she continued uncomfortably. "I thought you were trying to… you know…"

"No, I don't know," Draco frowned. "What? Just say it!"

Aria laughed uneasily. "Never mind," she said, feeling like an idiot for suddenly thinking Draco was going to ravage her chaste virgin body. "It was stupid."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked to his closet. "Well, since you're here," he said, reaching inside for something, "I might as well give you this."

Aria looked around and saw Draco hand her a long package covered with brown paper. She took it into her hands, her eyes gleaming. A gift! She loved gifts! She turned it over and over in her hand. "What is it?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes again and scoffed. "Yes, what could be in this broom shaped package?" he asked sarcastically and was met with a glare from Aria. "Just open it."

Aria tore the brown packaging paper off and a gleaming brand new riding broom shone out at her. It was gorgeous. Aria's eyes twinkled and her mouth opened in a rapturous expression as she took in the sleek lines and shined wood. Her very own broom!

"This is for me?" Aria asked, unable to believe Draco would buy her a gift.

"I thought that if you really wanted to learn how to ride a broom, you should have a proper broom," Draco said and noticed Aria put the broom handle to her forehead, tears trickling down her face. "Oy! Why are you crying?" He shook her shoulder, not knowing what to do. "Oy!"

"This is the first gift you ever gave me," Aria blubbered. "Thank you."

Draco looked incredibly at her. "You're crying because you're thankful?" he asked incredulously.

Aria nodded, sniffling. "I thought you didn't like me very much," she confessed. "You're always mean to me and saying rude things. I thought you hated me." She hiccupped through her tears. "I never thought you'd get me a gift. I'm so… thankful."

Draco watched Aria rub her eyes like a little child, holding on to her brand new broom with her other hand. Draco didn't notice the smile creep onto his face. She was such a strange girl, he thought. She was thankful but she was crying about it. She was so easily pleased. Draco hadn't thought she would be so moved by a broom. It wasn't even an expensive broom. It was just a starter broom and she was completely touched. She was a completely uncomplicated and straightforward girl. Draco couldn't help but smirk as she cried over her broom.

"I don't hate you," Draco said as Aria looked up at him through her tears. "Stop thinking that. It's just that I didn't like decisions being made for me. When we married, I was upset because I lost the control to make my decisions and I felt that I didn't have a choice. It had nothing to do with you personally."

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Stop crying," Draco ordered gently, reaching forward and wiping away some of her tears. "You don't cry when you receive gifts, stupid. You smile and say thank you. I won't get you any more gifts if you cry every time I do."

Aria giggled as Draco pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes and cheeks. "Can we have another broom riding session?" she asked, hopping up to her feet.

"Now?" he asked, he looked back to his desk where his reply letter to Pansy's was still sitting. He hadn't sent it yet.

"Yes, please?" Aria begged, putting on a puppy dog pout. "I want to try out my new broom. Please?"

Draco looked into her glittering eyes, trying to refuse. He should have said no. He should have told her to learn on her own and he had more important things to do. He should have wanted to meet Pansy more than go out and teach her how to ride a broom. But the glimmer of excitement in Aria's eyes captivated him totally. For the first time in a long time, it was Pansy Draco pushed out of his mind.

"Alright," he decided. "You go down to the garden. I'll be down in a little while."

Aria gave a yelp of joy and grabbed Draco around the neck in an ecstatic embrace. She dashed to the door before he can yell to chastise her. "Don't take too long!" she said and flew out the door.

Draco shook his head. Hyperactive girl, he thought with some humor. He crossed to his desk and pulled out a new parchment. He dipped his quill in ink and his hand hovered over the parchment for a second, the ink dripping onto the parchment. Draco hesitated, thinking of the seductive image of him and Pansy sitting at a café in Diagon Alley talking of old times. He thought back to Aria. With her, he'd be enjoying the present. He hesitated for another second, confused.

Finally, the quill touched the parchment as Draco wrote out his message:

_Sorry, I can't. I'm busy. Perhaps next time_

_Draco.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much everyone for being awesome and being gentle on a newbie like me. I'm taking all your suggestions and comments into consideration. Thank you again and I hope I don't disappoint. ^^_  
_


	13. Adversary

Ch 13 Adversary

Aria skipped through the hall. The maids passing by carrying freshly laundered bed sheets eyed her suspiciously. Aria ignored them. She was in a too good a mood to be brought down by skittish maids. She carried a brown package in her hands, quite pleased with herself. Upon entering the Malfoy Manor, Lucius had given her an allowance. Aria had never used it. She felt guilty about doing so. However, this time, she used it to buy something special. It wasn't even for herself. She felt proud she bought it nonetheless.

She pranced into Draco's room. She saw him reading a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Oh, you have a letter!" Aria commented brightly.

Draco jumped, surprised. He immediately stuffed the letter in his pocket, giving Aria a disgruntled look. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," Aria said and watched him shrug on a cloak. "Are you going somewhere?"

"That's none of your business," Draco snapped.

"I was just asking," Aria pouted.

"What do you want?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I have something for you," Aria said with a chipper smile.

"Just toss it anywhere," Draco said with a careless wave of his hand.

"But I-"

Draco Disapparated right in front of Aria's eyes before she could get a chance to get her sentence out. Aria sighed and deflated. Where was he off to in such a hurry? She didn't even get the chance to give her gift to him. Aria tossed the package on his bed glumly. She turned to leave but her foot hit something solid on the floor. She looked down to see a large leather bound book on the floor. He even left things on the floor in his hurry. Aria sighed and picked up the book. She should put it in his shelf with his other books. Draco would lose it under his bed otherwise. But as Aria tapped the book, the sound that resonated was not that of a book with pages and pages of written wit or knowledge. The sound was distinctly wooden and hollow.

Curious, Aria turned over the book in her hand. She opened the cover and her eyes widened. It was a box, a secret box. It was masquerading as a book for secrecy. There were all sorts of letters and cards in the box. Aria picked up a photo. It was a photo of Draco and Pansy sitting together. They were looking at each other comfortably, their bodies angled toward each other, sitting very close. It was a photo taken during the Yule Ball. Pansy looked perfectly done up, elegant and radiant. Draco looked handsome and perfectly pressed in his outfit. Aria felt a painful jolt in her heart as she gazed at the loving couple. She replaced the photo in the box and her fingers hit upon something hard. Aria picked up a dancing angel figurine from the box. The angel pranced and twirled in her hand. Aria took a closer look at the wing of the angel. "With love, Pansy." Aria felt like she was punched in the stomach. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She quickly dropped the angel back in the box and spun out of the room, leaving the box open next to the package she left for Draco.

* * *

Pansy was sitting at the café, feeling the chilly fall winds tease her hair. The cold was beginning to sweep in. Pansy had fumed the previous day when Draco refused to meet her. She was even angrier when he didn't reply to her letter asking why. Pansy had speculated that he had stayed because of Aria and the thought didn't please her one bit.

"Pansy."

She looked up to see Draco sit in the chair in front of her. Pansy reigned in her temper. Yelling at Draco would only make him defensive and angry. He would leave her out of irritation and Pansy didn't want that happening. But she couldn't help being irritated about being abandoned the previous day.

"Where were you yesterday?" she asked.

"I was at home," Draco said, dodging her gaze. This only made Pansy even more suspicious.

"What were you doing?" she continued.

Draco hesitated for half a second. "I was riding my broom," he shrugged.

Pansy frowned. "And you felt that was more important than meeting with me?" she asked testily.

"I did at the time," Draco answered. He looked up to see the stern look on her face. "What is it?"

Pansy made a show of sighing. "I missed you yesterday," she said.

Draco felt a twist of remorse as he saw her stricken face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

Pansy's shoulder bent as if she was holding up a great weight. "I miss you all the time," she confessed, looking away. "I used to be able to see you whenever I wanted, talk to you whenever I wanted. Now I can only take what shred of free time you have. It's not fair."

"Times have changed," Draco commented blankly.

Pansy looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Am I still a special person to you, Draco?" she asked.

Draco stared at her. He knew what the question meant. He vaguely thought that he should dodge the question. It would mean trouble for him if he didn't choose his words carefully. All things considered, he shouldn't be meeting Pansy anyway. Especially in terribly public places such as Diagon Alley. But Pansy always liked to show off what she had and what she had gained. Draco looked at the other people uncomfortably. If any of his parent's friends saw him with a girl that's not his wife, he'd have considerable hell to pay.

"Draco?" Pansy whispered.

Draco looked back at her, helpless. He had given her his heart and she selfishly still held onto it. He was her prisoner and something in Pansy's eyes told Draco she knew it as well. "Yes," he answered, "you're special to me."

Pansy smiled, satisfied. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He was still hers, she thought smugly. The only thing to do now was to snatch him back from the tart that stole him from her in the first place.

* * *

Draco walked the halls, his hands in his pocket. He sighed. Meetings with Pansy have become a tiring event. He always looked over his shoulder to see who was watching them. He resented trying to hide when he wanted to see her but not seeing her at all was an option that revolted him. Draco put one foot on the staircase but stopped. Someone was playing the piano. He listened more carefully. Someone was playing the piano poorly. Aria, Draco thought immediately. Everyone else in the manor could play the piano decently and the maids were forbidden to be frivolous when they were working. Aria could be the only person who would play the piano so inadequately.

Draco backed away from the staircase and went off in the direction of the music room. Draco almost barged into the room with the intention of telling Aria that her playing gave him a headache and she should learn how to play properly and not like a nitwit. But another male voice stopped him in his tracks.

"That's right," Raphael praised. "Very well done."

Draco scowled as he heard Aria giggle. "Thank you so much for teaching me," Aria thanked. "I never thought I'd learn how to play."

"It really is quite easy when you put your mind to it," Raphael commented.

"You must have made so many girls fall in love with you," Aria commented.

"I've never been interested in any girl before," Raphael said and paused. "But I think I'm beginning to."

The hint at a confession pushed Draco into the room, a glare already drawn on his pale face. Raphael turned to him and his face fell instantly. Aria watched him curiously. Draco snatched her wrist and dragged her up to a standing position. Aria yelped with pain.

"Thank you for keeping her company, Raphael," Draco said sarcastically. "But I believe I'll be taking back _my_ wife now."

Before Raphael could retort, Draco swept from the room, dragging Aria along behind him. Aria squealed loudly. Draco's vision turned dark. Git, he thought angrily. He had no right to be that close to his wife. She was his wife. He had no right.

"Draco, stop it!" Aria shrieked. "You're hurting me! Stop it!"

Draco pulled her into her room and slammed the door behind them. He gave her a feral look. Aria glared back at him.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Me?" Draco exclaimed. "What did you think you were doing in that room? How do you explain your behavior?"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Aria yelled back. "I was just learning how to play the piano!"

"Have you no sense of decency?" Draco demanded. "You were flirting with another man!"

"I wasn't-"

"You are someone's wife, Aria!" Draco shouted. "Mine! You should not be flirting with my cousin. You should remember that! Do you know what kind of trouble we'd both be in if anybody found out about your affair?"

"I am not having an affair!" Aria screamed, tears stinging her face because of the accusation.

"Then what were you bloody doing with Raphael?" Draco commanded.

"I was just learning the piano!" Aria said, tears trickling down her face. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, I swear!"

"I could have taught you something like that!" Draco argued.

"Where were you then?" Aria cried. "You've been gone for four hours! Where were you?"

Draco glared at her. "What I do with my time has nothing to do with you!" he hissed. "What I do with my life is none of your business."

Aria felt like she had been punched. "Why are you saying this?" she sobbed.

"I want you to watch your actions," Draco threatened. "You're not some no account farm trash anymore. I don't want a tramp for a wife. You're a Malfoy now. Act like it!"

Draco barged out the door, slamming it behind him, trying to block out the sound of Aria's tears. The sound of a woman's tears always made him uneasy and uncomfortable. He stomped away from the room, still seething and angry. Raphael had no right to act that way around Aria. Aria should know better than to facilitate it. Draco wanted to hit something. It was just him being territorial, he decided. What belongs to him only belongs to him. He didn't want to share with anyone. He shouldn't have to share his wife in the first place. Draco slammed the door to his own room, frustration and irritation clouding his mind. He wanted to scream. His fury was making his head spin. In a surge of anger, he turned and kicked a chair over ferociously. The chair crashed to the floor, forlorn and despondent.

Draco's narrowed eyes moved to his bed. A brown package was sitting on it. He walked over and snatched it from the bed. Aria's gift for him, he remembered. It's probably something ridiculous and childish, he surmised pessimistically. Draco tore open the paper and raised an eyebrow at the gift. It was a broom's servicing kit. A note fell out and Draco's eyes were drawn to it as it fluttered to the floor. Upon picking it up, he found Aria's casual handwriting on it:

_I wanted to thank you for the broom and the lessons._

_It's not much but it's something._

_Thanks!_

_Aria_

Draco sighed, dropped the servicing kit on his bed and sighed, putting his face in his hands. She was thankful, he thought ironically. He had just thrown a tantrum and yelled himself blue and she was thankful. Idiot girl, he thought. Draco's eyes moved to his secret book box that lay open on his bed. A wash of realization hit him in the chest. Aria had found the box and all the memories of Pansy he had foolishly held on to. Draco cursed a blue streak as he tried to fend of the rushing sense of guilt in vain. He walked away and looked out the window. Aria was a simple, honest girl. She was eager to please. She had never been anything but optimistic towards Draco and he repaid her patience and perseverance by seeing an old flame behind her back and working up the nerve to order her not to do the same. The hypocrisy of it nauseated Draco. He didn't want a girl like her. She was too trusting, too open, too naïve. Even Draco knew he would destroy a girl like that and no matter how much he tried, he'd only hurt her. Life was a cruel trickster, he thought. Aria would have been better off with someone else. But the thought of letting her go was something that sickened and angered Draco more than he should have let it.

* * *

Later that night, Draco and Raphael met in a dark hallway. Their gleaming antagonistic eyes penetrated the darkness, sending each other reproachful glares.

"Draco," Raphael said simply, breaking the silence and moving off to leave.

"I'd watch your actions if I were you, Raphael," Draco said, making Raphael pause. "Aria is your cousin in law. You wouldn't want people to misunderstand your intentions."

"Perhaps you should be careful with your actions as well, Draco," Raphael returned. "People could misunderstand your relationship with Pansy."

Draco wheeled around, an icy glare on his face. "What I do with Pansy is my business, not yours," Draco argued.

"Then what I do with Aria is none of your business," Raphael answered smoothly.

"Aria is my wife," Draco pointed out and noted the look of vehemence that crossed Raphael's face. "That makes it my business."

"You don't deserve someone like her," Raphael replied coldly. "A cold arrogant man like you would only hurt a girl like her. How can you selfishly hold on to someone you don't even want when another person could make her much happier than you could ever do?"

"Another person?" Draco raised his eyebrow, realization dawning on him. "Like you perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Raphael answered.

"Luckily, as she is my wife, I reserve the right to forbid you from seeking her out romantically," Draco hissed. "Remember your place, Raphael. She is your cousin in law. She'll never be anything more than that. You'd do well to toe the line."

Draco turned away, intending to leave it at that. He knew that Raphael couldn't do much about the situation. Aria was Draco's wife and the chances of Raphael actually winning Aria were slim. Not that Raphael should even try. The backlash would be great. It would be the greatest scandal in the pureblood society to have a love triangle between Draco, his wife, and his cousin. Draco expected Raphael to just let it go, cut his losses and forget about it.

"I will not," Raphael said, shocking Draco into a pause. "I've given in to your demands all our lives, Draco. But I will no longer do so. I can't stand seeing Aria with you anymore. You don't deserve a girl like Aria and I intend to take her away from you."


	14. Blood Red

*For those who are worried that the story won't be finished, don't worry. I'll definitely be finishing it. It's taking me a while to get some chapters out because I've been super busy. But, thank you everyone who keep reading. THANKS!*

Ch. 14 Blood Red

Narcissa looked over the breakfast dishes with great scrutiny. Her eyes narrowed at every single dish. Each piece of bacon, every piece of bread, every mound of scrambled eggs, every pitcher of orange juice and coffee was highly scrutinized. The Malfoy Manor was Narcissa's kingdom and she intended for it to run with cool efficiency. The maids waited with bated breath. If Narcissa was displeased, there would be punishment. If she was pleased, there would be no reward but at least there would be no punishment.

Narcissa looked up at the maids and watched them gulp. "You may go," Narcissa spoke evenly.

The maids deflated with relief, curtsied, and slunk away. Narcissa was having a fantastic week. Everything was going to her liking. Aria had spent the better part of the week locked up in her room, quiet. Draco had spent the better part of his week doing the same. Raphael had spent all his time in the music room peculiarly playing melancholy songs on the piano. Lucius had spent the better part of his week telling her how well his business was going. It was a week to be hailed in Narcissa's opinion. As breakfast went on around her, she watched Aria pick at her scrambled eggs silently, a vacant expression on her face. Perhaps the girl was starting to learn what it meant to be a Malfoy, Narcissa thought with some satisfaction. It was about time. Even if the girl's grades in finishing school weren't picking up, she was slowly learning how to act like a lady. For the moment, it satisfied Narcissa greatly.

A maid walked into the dining room and curtsied.

"A letter for Master Draco Malfoy," the maid said, holding out his letter to him with both hands.

Draco took it wordlessly and ignored the maid as she curtsied and left the room. He unfolded the letter and the flowy script immediately captured his attention. Pansy. Draco furrowed his brow. She never sent him a letter so early in the morning.

_Draco,_

_Meet me at the balcony right before classes start._

_Pansy_

Draco looked up thoughtfully as he pocketed the letter. They had met at the balcony everyday for the past week. If she hadn't sent the letter, he probably would have still ended up at the balcony. He had wandered there day after day like a helpless puppy and every time he went, Pansy would be there. She would smile at him and he was captivated into staying with her. Draco would have thought it was pathetic if he was capable of thought at all.

"Who is it from, dear?" Narcissa asked curiously.

Draco watched Aria look up at him with earnest eyes, knowing very well who the letter was from but still hoping otherwise. From the corner of Draco's eyes, he could see Raphael giving him a knowing stern look. It irritated Draco.

"Blaise Zabini," Draco lied.

"Such a nice boy," Narcissa said optimistically, turning back to her croissant.

Aria's eyes lingered on Draco and a flicker of knowledge passed through her eyes. She looked down, a look of indignation in her face. It also irritated Draco. He chose to ignore it along with the reproachful glare that Raphael was giving him. He didn't need this. Aria was just a girl that happened to be his wife. He had no choice in the matter but what he did with Pansy was completely his choice. After all the decisions taken from him, he would be damned if he was going to let another one be taken away from him.

Later, he, Aria, and Raphael Apparated from the Malfoy Manor to Alwen School. The three if them stood in the middle of the hallway, looking in separate directions, the air thick with tension and anticipation. Draco turned away first, disliking the thought of prolonging such an agonizing experience.

"You're going to see her, aren't you?"

Aria's question came as more of a statement than a question. Draco looked over to see the pinched sadness in her face. Raphael was looking at her with a tense worried look. Draco tuned him out.

"I don't know what you mean," Draco said blankly.

"You're cheating on me and you're going to make the situation worse by lying to me as well?" Aria demanded.

"Why are you so concerned with who I see?" Draco asked vacantly. "What is it to you?"

Why? Aria tried to ignore the glaring reason in her mind. Despite her best efforts, despite the things that she told herself, she had grown attached to Draco. As much as she hated herself for thinking so, she felt like she had a claim on him and she didn't want him to see Pansy Parkinson anymore. Knowing that he was still doing so killed her inside. She would like nothing better than to feel nothing for him but she had made this step forward internally and she had never backed down from anything.

It was as if Draco sensed what she was feeling. He looked over his shoulder at her troubled face. "Don't torture yourself," he instructed her. "You knew from the beginning what this marriage was going to be."

Draco walked away. His footsteps felt like spikes driven into her heart. Aria had never felt so wretched and helpless her entire life. For the last week, she had felt more out of place and alienated since she first stepped into the Malfoy Manor. She felt like she had been possessed, like she was wearing someone else's clothes and living someone else's life. This wasn't the life she planned for herself and this was certainly not the marriage she wanted. Aria never asked to be married to someone who didn't love her and probably never will. Is this what her life is going to become? Was her life going to be a great big horribly polished monster of a lie as she willfully ignores the fact that she's acting like someone she's not and married a man who wants nothing to do with her? Was the rest of her life going to be a charade?

Aria was used to speaking her mind and saying what she felt. In upper class pure blood society, there were rules for every thing. "Don't talk with your mouth full, don't interrupt, don't talk unless spoken to, don't run, walk, don't laugh loudly, don't cross your arms over your chest, don't frown." Aria's head ached with all the rules. Inside her mind, she was screaming. Her mind had began to frantically search for a way out. She felt the old Aria disappear behind a veneer of luxury and opulence. She felt the lonely and isolated Aria take over, regarding the rest of her life as if she had already lived it.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. Aria looked over her shoulder at Raphael who was staring at her, agonized concern painted on his handsome face. Aria sighed.

"I'm alright," Aria said walking off and away from his touch. She leaned on a column and gazed out to the field where a few witches were gossiping animatedly. "He is right after all. I'm just being stupid."

"He's your husband," Raphael commented bitterly. "He should treat you so much better. You deserve so much better."

Aria smiled wryly. "Maybe I'm getting exactly what I deserve," she answered.

"Don't say that," Raphael said, a tortured expression on his face.

"Perhaps I should also start an affair so Draco and I will be even," Aria suggested, looking away.

Raphael stopped, weighing the seriousness in Aria's face, attempting to determine if she meant it. Aria looked back over at him with a smile.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Are you serious?"

Aria sighed and pushed away from the column. "I don't have the gall to do that kind of thing," Aria confessed, starting to walk off. "It was stupid to even suggest it."

Raphael grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," he whispered into her ear. "I wish I could take it all away from you."

Aria relaxed in his arms. "It was my choice," she told him. "Nobody forced me into it. It was my choice."

* * *

Cho stood with her fists clenched, watching Raphael hold Aria and watched the tortured longing in his face. Cho couldn't explain the torrent of emotions pounding through her body. It wasn't fair. Aria had a husband. She already had someone. Why should she have Raphael as well? Cho believed that none of what's happened was Aria's fault but as she watched Raphael hold her tightly, Cho couldn't help but feel waves of anger and jealousy. Aria was married. She should be hugging her own husband. Cho's fingernails bit into her palms. It wasn't fair.

"Revolting, isn't it?"

Cho turned swiftly. Pansy was standing behind her, her arms folded over her chest, watching Raphael and Aria with cynicism. Pansy shifted her gaze to Cho and smirked.

"It's interesting how she can bewitch even the most refined of men, isn't it?" Pansy continued.

Cho forced herself to walk off, attempting to not listen to Pansy's words. She knew enough to know that Pansy would just make the situation worse. Despite the strength of Cho's jealousy, she wouldn't let herself be swayed by Pansy's insinuations. It wasn't fair, yes, but there had to be an explanation between Raphael and Aria's closeness.

"Aren't you so noble?" Pansy scoffed. "You're just going to walk away. It's so laughably the easy way out. But of course, it still means that you lose."

"I don't want to listen to you," Cho insisted through gritted teeth.

Pansy chuckled as she closed the gap between her and Cho. "Now, don't say that," Pansy scolded softly. "I have the solution to your problem, you know."

Cho looked around at her. "The solution?"

"Of course. I told you I'd help you, didn't I?" Pansy grabbed Cho's hand and forced into it a hard glassy object. "Since you're a smart little thing, I'll trust that you'll know what this is. Use it well now."

Pansy gave her one final smirk and lumbered away snobbishly. Cho looked down at her hand. Her eyes widened as she found a vial filled with blood red liquid. Poison. Cho looked back at Pansy's back. She can't possibly expect that Cho would use the poison on Aria. That was too extreme.

By the time their lunch period arrived, Cho had shoved the poison vial into her bag and insulted Pansy repeatedly in her mind for even suggesting murder. The situation didn't call for murder. It simply wasn't logical. The matter needed a discussion. A frank conversation would solve anything. It's not as if killing someone should be easy. The thought shouldn't even enter anybody's mind. It was preposterous. Cho stabbed her salad, cursing herself that she even kept the bloody poison.

"I am starving."

Cho looked up to see Aria plop into the seat next to her. Cho pushed the thoughts of poison out of her mind. "Where have you been?" she asked, attempting to be jovial.

"I was talking to Raphael," Aria said. Cho's stomach dropped. "He promised that he was going to teach me how to play a song on the piano. Can you believe it? I'm going to learn to play the piano and I…"

Cho didn't hear anymore. Her vision had gotten dark and the storm of jealousy had picked up again. Her face became hot and she thought her chest would explode with emotion. She watched Aria blabber on about Raphael and Cho felt like screaming. Cho looked down and saw the vial of poison winking at her from her bag as the sunlight hit it. Cho stared hard at it. The logic and the sense in her brain were silenced and all she could see was the poison vial and all she could feel was the anger in her heart.

"Aria."

Aria stopped in mid sentence and looked over at Cho whose eyes were in her lap. "Yeah?"

"My spoon is a bit dirty," Cho looked up with a sharp expression. "Will you do me a favor and get me another one?"

"Okay… sure," Aria said, standing up and beginning to scamper off. "I'll be back. I want to get one of those cakes anyway. It looks positively sinful."

Cho watched her scurry off and with one swift movement, she uncapped the poison vial and poured its contents into Aria's goblet. The liquid turned blood red for a second or two then returned to its normal color. Cho returned the vial to her bag, glaring at the poisoned goblet, the anger turning her mind dark.


	15. The Golden Egg

Ch 15 The Golden Egg

Aria scurried back, wielding a bright shiny spoon for Cho. Cho stared at her blankly as she plopped back down in her seat happily. Aria held out the spoon to Cho.

"Here you are then," she called happily.

Cho took the spoon from her, eyeing her blankly. Aria picked up her goblet and Cho watched her critically as she lifted it to her lips. Cho gripped the spoon even tighter as Aria's lips touched the rim of the goblet.

Aria paused and glanced at Cho. "I'm so glad you're my friend, Cho," Aria said. "I always feel so much better when you're around. You're the only friend I have in this school and I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me."

Aria grinned and turned back to her goblet. Cho felt her stomach drop. Her eyes widened in sudden horror as she watched Aria tip the goblet forward to drink. Cho reached forward quickly. The spoon clanged to the floor as Cho wrenched the goblet out of Aria's hands. In a mad rush, Cho sloshed the liquid into her mouth and swallowed messily. Aria watched in shock as Cho hurriedly gulped.

"Cho, what on earth are you-"

The goblet crashed to the ground. Cho collapsed to the floor, her face pasty white and sweat beading down the side of her face.

"Cho!"

Aria bent down and quickly took Cho in her arms, worry and fright, lining her face.

"Cho, what's the matter?" Aria asked frightfully as the students stood up from their seats to see what was going on. Cho had started convulsing. "CHO! CHO!"

* * *

Aria Apparated back to her room in the Malfoy Manor, her face gaunt. Cho had been rushed to St. Mungo's. Her parents were frantic. Cho had been poisoned, the doctors said. Luckily, the doctors did enough so that Cho didn't die. She lay at St. Mungo's in a deep coma and the doctors supposed she would remain that way until they figure out exactly what kind of poison she ingested.

Aria paced back and forth in her room. There was poison in her goblet. Why would there be bloody poison in her goblet? Did Cho know about it? Who put it there? Why would she drink it instead of just telling her? Why didn't she tell her? The questions pulled themselves in a circle in her head, heading nowhere. Aria felt as if somehow it was her fault. It was her goblet after all. Cho, what happened? She wondered this over and over as she paced. Aria was so consumed with her worrying that she didn't hear the door open.

"There you are," Aria turned to see Draco at the doorway holding a black and white dress. "Where the hell have you been? Do you know-"

"Draco, it's horrible!" Aria exclaimed, grabbing Draco by the arms.

Draco knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "What?"

"Cho- the goblet- the drinking- then falling- then shaking- hospital- Mungo's- parents- poison-" Aria stammered, commencing her pacing.

"Have you gone mad?" Draco asked, watching her pace.

Aria stopped and pointed frantically out the window. "Cho- Cho- poison-"

"Whatever," Draco rolled his eyes and lobbed the dress at Aria who caught it roughly. "Quickly, put that dress and make yourself presentable."

"Why?"

"While you were off lollygagging around irresponsibly, we have received a number of illustrious guests," Draco told her as he turned back to the door to leave. "My grandmother, Druella Rosier, has come for a visit. Raphael's parents have also returned from Italy."

Aria stared at him. Draco took pleasure in the stricken look in his dear wife's face.

"As you can imagine, you need to pull together what little your brain learned and utilize it tonight," Draco said, opening the door. "If my grandmother doesn't like you, you can be sure that she'll make the rest of your natural life a walking nightmare." Before leaving, Draco turned and added, "And you'd be wise to keep your little affair with Raphael to yourself tonight."

Aria glared at him, her anger bubbling up to the surface. "Don't you dare start that again," she scolded. "You know that I-"

"Get dressed," Draco interrupted and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Druella Black had a powerful presence. There was no other way to go about describing the woman. She was tall with silvery white fashionably styled hair. She was wearing a dark tailored suit and completed her entire appearance with a hawk like gaze and a tight stare. Druella turned her head as Aria descended the stairs with Draco. The only thing that Druella did in acknowledgement to her granddaughter in law was raise an eyebrow. A mere flick of an eyebrow knocked the breath out of Aria.

As dinner went on, Aria could feel Druella's gaze searing into her as if stabbing straight to her soul. Aria felt as though she was walking on hot coals the entire dinner. Even Druella's own children seemed to be walking on thin ice as their mother sat at the head of the table, scrutinizing every face and every movement, Aria's in particular.

"Mother, you really must return to Milan," Bellatrix said suddenly, trying to call Druella's attention away from Aria. She had been staring at Aria as she chewed on her salad for the past ten minutes. "The disgusting idiots there have no idea how to do anything and-"

"Tales of your incompetence do not amuse me," Druella said in an even, ice cold voice, lifting her wine glass to her lips. "If you cannot handle a simple business that your father gave to you then perhaps you ought to sell it and excel in something useful rather than just sitting there and whining about things I care nothing about."

Tense silence hung about the room. Bellatrix flinched inwardly at her mother's blunt statement. She and Narcissa exchanged looks and did nothing but go back to their separate dinners. Druella turned her attention back to Aria who was busily staring into her lasagna.

"Do you always slouch like that?" Druella asked Aria.

Aria, not aware that Druella was saying anything to her, continued to ogle her food. Raphael looked at her from the corner of his eye. Draco watched his grandmother's expression tighten from impatience. He kicked her under the table.

"Ow!" Aria whispered angrily to him. "What is your problem?"

Draco jerked his head toward Druella. Aria turned to see Druella staring at her with pursed lips, a half second away from rolling her eyes in frustration.

"I'm sorry, what?" Aria asked.

Druella raised a cold eyebrow at her and looked down at her food. She turned her eyes to Narcissa and Aria could visibly see her flinch. "Just what are they teaching this girl at that expensive, pretentious school you sent her to?"

"They're teaching her everything, Mother," Narcissa said meekly.

"Well, either she's not learning anything due to the incompetency of that school or you're not enforcing anything," Druella scolded.

"Mother, I am trying my best to make sure she-"

"You knew the risks in marrying Draco with this girl," Druella went on coldly. "If she fails and the reputation of this family plummets, you will take all the blame."

Druella took a sweeping look back towards Aria who had turned her attention back to her lasagna. As Druella watched, tomato sauce dribbled down her chin. As if electrocuted, Raphael grabbed his own lap napkin and dabbed the sauce off Aria's chin for her. Draco glared visibly at the two, his knuckles tightening over his fork and knife. Druella's eyebrow shot way up as she watched the trio. Interested, Druella pursed her lips as she watched Raphael fawn over Aria. Druella sat back on her chair and watched, her gaze narrowing at the three young people in front of her. She scented blood.

* * *

Aria was physically tired. After the events of the day and having to tread on eggshells the whole evening, she was mentally and physically exhausted. Aria wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bed and fall asleep. She stood near the window as the adults talked. She stared out the window, trying to hide her yawns so that the ice queen wouldn't get onto her or anybody else's case.

"How are you holding up?"

Aria looked around to find Raphael behind her, watching her with an interested expression.

"I'm just tired" Aria sighed.

Raphael put his hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. "It's all going to be fine," he smiled. "Grandmother won't be here for very much longer."

"I feel like I'm always doing something wrong with her around" Aria confessed.

"That's Grandmother," Raphael grinned almost bitterly. "Adept at making people feel stupid and insignificant." Raphael watched Aria as she watched Druella talk seriously to Draco. "Where were you today, by the way?" he asked. "You disappeared just after lunch."

"Oh, my goodness, I was-"

"Everyone, leave the room," Druella ordered and her eyes landed straight at Raphael. "I would like to talk to our young Raphael here alone."

The look of shock and curiosity was plain in Raphael's eyes. Draco came toward them and gave Raphael a triumphant gaze and took Aria by the wrist.

"Let's go," Draco said to Aria as he dragged her away from Raphael.

"Alright, alright" Aria said, stumbling after him.

Bellatrix gave her son a long searching stare before closing the door behind her. Raphael could understand her anxiety. His grandmother was not a kind woman. Being alone with his cold grandmother also made Raphael anxious.

"Sit down, dear," Druella said evenly. "There's no need for you to stand so uncomfortably."

"Yes, Grandmother," Raphael said and immediately sat.

Druella walked to the fireplace and stared at the fire. "Your cousin married an interesting girl, did he not?" she asked him.

Raphael's heart rate jumped a bit at the subject of Aria. "Yes, he did," Raphael agreed.

"I also understand that you've been helping your dear cousin in law integrate into high society," Druella went on.

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Good," Druella said in a thoroughly unimpressed voice. She was silent for a long while, staring at the fire. The silence only made Raphael more anxious. "Raphael," Druella finally said, "did your parents ever tell you a bedtime story?"

Raphael certainly did not expect that. "I'm sorry?"

Druella turned her sharp eyes to him. "A bedtime story."

"No, Grandmother," Raphael answered, wondering where the conversation was leading to.

"Then, I shall tell you a story," Druella said without a trace of maternal affection as she ignored the confused look on Raphael's face. "Once upon a time," Druella said, "there lived a man and his wife. The man and his wife were quite well off indeed. For, you see, the man owned a hen that laid an egg every day. However, it was no ordinary egg. This hen laid a golden egg every day. But the man was not satisfied with getting one gold egg at a time. He wanted them all at one go. So the man devised a plan. The man decided to kill his hen and get all the eggs together.

"And so, the man took hold of his precious hen, took a sharp knife, and cut off the head of the hen. He opened up the body to look for his precious golden eggs. But there were none. All he could see was the blood spilled all around him. His life was going on smoothly until his greed got the better of him. From that day on, the man got poorer and poorer until he eventually became a pauper. How foolish this man was."

Druella then looked straight at Raphael who had realized what Druella was talking about and was staring at her with a blank face.

"Grandmother…"

"One who desires more, loses all," Druella told him. "One should remain satisfied with what one gets. Isn't that right, Raphael, dear?"

Raphael knew exactly what his grandmother was talking about. It wasn't hard to figure out. It was also quite obvious what she thought of the matter. Anger simmered in Raphael's stomach. He did desire more and he was not satisfied with what he got.

Druella walked off to the bookshelf, pretending to care about the books lining the shelf. "Had I known what kind of woman your cousin married, I never would have approved," Druella said. "But a marriage is a marriage no matter the circumstances and as family we must ensure the marriage does not fail and do nothing that will cause the marriage to fail. A marriage is a sacred thing in our society. The failure of which will cause criticism and ridicule.

"But all this is necessary. You'll experience all this soon enough," Druella said and looked back over her shoulder at Raphael. "I am now arranging your marriage myself."


	16. The Sickness

Chapter 16 The Sickness

Aria watched the rain beat on the windows. She wished she could sleep but even after changing into warm pajamas and washing for bed, she still couldn't lay her mind to rest. She missed her parents. She had received letters from them almost every day since she left the farm but it wasn't the same as seeing their faces and holding them. Aria ached from the isolation that she felt. She felt as if she could confide in nobody. She was screaming on the inside and nobody bothered to look up or pay attention. The man she married loved another woman and treated her like a nuisance. And the only friend she has ever made is lying in the hospital in a coma. Aria closed her eyes from the hopelessness of the situation. What has happened to her life?

"Why are you still awake?"

Aria turned and found Draco walking toward her. He was wearing a thick cloak, looking as if he was ready to brave the rain. Aria sighed and tuned away.

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

Draco stood next to her in front of the window. "You did well tonight," he said. "Grandmother barely approved of you."

"Barely approved?" Aria asked. "In what world have I done well if you grandmother barely approved of me?"

Draco smirked. "My grandmother hardly likes anybody," he said. "I'd say being barely approved is an accomplishment."

"I suppose," Aria sighed.

Draco regarded her with curiosity. "Are you sick?"

"No," she responded. "I'm just tired."

"What were you telling me earlier?" Draco asked. "About that girl, Cho?"

"Cho is at St. Mungo's," Aria said quietly.

Draco scoffed. "Why?" he asked. "Did she finally pop a vein by thinking too much?"

"She drank poison," she answered, making him turn to her in surprise. "She's in a coma."

Draco was silent. He found it strange. Cho Chang would never be so stupid as to drink poison willingly. He also found Aria's vacant voice worrisome. There was no joy in her voice. There was no mirth. Even the light that used to glitter in her eyes was gone. Draco felt an unexpected jolt of sadness as he watched her stare blankly out into the rain.

"You should go to bed," Draco said. "You've had a hard day."

"Yeah, I think I will," Aria said and turned to look at him. "What about you? Aren't you going to go to bed?"

Draco was silent for a second. "I have to go somewhere," he said.

Aria caught his gaze and immediately understood. Pansy. Again. She looked back out into the pouring rain. The searing pain stabbed through her heart and tears threatened to fall. She felt as if he had slapped her. Aria didn't know when she started to have feelings for Draco but she could no longer pretend that she didn't. The fact that he'd rather be with another woman gnashed against her brain and she felt as if a cold dead hand of dread had gripped her heart.

Draco saw the tremor of pain on her face. He looked away, wishing he hadn't seen it. He shouldn't have cared that Aria's feelings were hurt. He had told himself over and over again just what their marriage was going to be. But that didn't stop the frustration he felt when he saw Aria hurting all because of him. Despite every cruel thing he's said, Draco didn't want to hurt Aria. But he didn't have the power or the will to walk away from Pansy, from the three years he dedicated to her.

"I understand," Aria said, her voice strained and weak.

"Go to bed," he ordered softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Draco turned and walked away, not wanting to prolong the torturous conversation any more than was necessary. Aria saw him turn and walk away from the corner of her eye. She bit back the tears and tried to ignore the pounding pain in her chest. Her eyesight was clouding and her brain felt like it would explode. He was leaving her again. He was leaving her for Pansy again. The truth of these words pierced Aria. Without thinking, she wheeled around and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and held herself to him. Draco stopped in his tracks, shocked and surprised by the suddenness of her action.

"Don't go," Aria pleaded, tears easily falling from her eyes. "Stay here. Don't go."

Draco heard her cry and listened to her sobs. He hadn't expected this. In one swift motion, she had put him in a difficult decision. Was it possible? Did this girl who had grudgingly married him have feelings for him? Why would she? He had done nothing but shun her and treat her badly yet she found a reason to fancy him. Draco unclasped Aria's hands from his waist and turned around to face her.

Tears streaked down her face as she looked up at him. Aria saw the confusion and the surprise in his eyes. He no doubt wondered why she was acting like such an idiot. Draco stared at her as if she had gone mad. Shamed and crestfallen, Aria lowered her eyes, not wanting to see his dubious reaction anymore.

"I'm sorry," she continued to cry. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

Aria pushed past him and tried to run out the door. Suddenly, Draco whipped around, caught her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms. It was Aria's turn to be shocked. Her eyes were wide as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her hair tenderly.

"You're an idiot," he told her in a whisper. "Why did you have to make things more complicated than they already were?"

"I'm sorry," Aria said sinking into his arms. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus sat together in front of Druella, tense and quiet. After sending Raphael upstairs, Druella had called the four into the room and said nothing and did nothing but stand in front of the fireplace, a scowl simmering on her face. Narcissa looked at Bellatrix, trying to ask her with her eyes what they had done wrong. Bellatrix knew nothing. Druella turned to them then and all four of them stiffened.

"Your ineptitude knows no boundaries, does it?" Druella began in an icy quiet tone. "What sort of idiot has a disaster brewing under their nose and know nothing about it?"

"Mother, there's no disaster here," Narcissa tried to explain.

"Quiet," Druella ordered and Narcissa shrunk. "Do you know that your recently married son has been going behind your backs and having a shameful affair?"

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged frightened gazes.

"No, you did not," Druella went on evenly. "The both of you were far too busy caring about what people who don't matter think of you."

"Narcissa and I couldn't have possibly known about his affair," Lucius said.

Druella narrowed her eyes. "Draco is just recently married. If a scandal like this gets out, it will be the ugliest scar on our family and all the time the both of you spent in cultivating a high class image would have been for nothing," Druella scolded. "Are the two sharing a room?"

"No, Mother," Narcissa replied.

"And why not?"

Narcissa looked up at her mother with surprise. "Mother, they're too young," Narcissa stammered.

"Having separate rooms is precisely why the two are so disconnected with each other," Druella said tightly. "Draco and Aria are to begin sharing a room. Immediately."

"They will behave inappropriately to each other," Lucius argued.

"What a married couple does behind closed doors is none of your concern, Lucius," Druella scolded. "What business is it of yours if your son is intimate with his own wife? They will begin sharing a room. Understood?"

"Yes, Mother," Narcissa answered, defeated.

"Bellatrix," Druella said, making Bellatrix flinch, "whose brilliant idea was it to have Raphael stay in this manor?"

"It was mine," Rodolphus said quietly.

"Idiocy," Druella said quietly with venom. "Your loving son has developed feelings for his cousin in law. I suppose you don't know about this either."

The four parents shared a look of alarm and fright.

"Do you know what sort of hell will be unleashed if these two scandals are known by the public?" Druella continued to berate. "It'll take years to rebuild our name. I will not have your ignorance be the cause of our disgrace."

"Mother, we honestly had no idea," Bellatrix said. "Rodolphus and I were in-"

"Bore someone else with your excuses," Druella said coldly. "Raphael will be separated from Draco and Aria immediately. Take him with you tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, Mother," Bellatrix answered, defeated.

"I will arrange Raphael's marriage myself," Druella said with finality.

"But I have already narrowed down the possible wives for Raphael," Rodolphus tried to refuse.

"Clearly, given all the incompetence going on here, I will have to do that myself for if I leave that to any of you, you will find a way to make it into a catastrophe," Druella said.

The two sets of parents exchanged looks of anxiety. Druella gave the four of them a sharp look. The four of them sat to attention immediately.

"Raphael will meet her tomorrow," Druella said. "And remedy the situation between Draco and Aria. Immediately."

* * *

Aria sat in her room, waiting. Draco had gone downstairs to fetch them tea and Aria waited patiently, staring at the cloak he shed before leaving the room. He stayed with her. Aria was relieved that he did. Aria was still tired and her entire body ached and she wanted to slip into bed and close her eyes but Draco was coming back with tea and she wanted to drink it with him. A knock came to the door. Aria turned and saw Raphael looking at her with a grin on his face. Aria stood up as he walked into the room.

"Hi," Aria said.

"Are you alright?" Raphael asked. "You look a little haggard."

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired," Aria said, trying to laugh it off. "I've just had a long day. Did you need something?"

Raphael looked at her for a half second as if debating the wisdom of what he was about to do. "I've been put into a corner here, Aria," Raphael said. "I thought I had more time but it seems that I have to act now."

"What are you talking about, Raphael?" Aria asked.

"You and I, we get on fine, don't we?" he asked. "You have fun when you're with me, right?"

"Of course," Aria asked. "You're a really good friend."

Raphael sighed. "There's something I have to tell you, Aria," he said, looking pointedly at her. "I can't ignore it any longer. I can't pretend it's not there."

"What do you mean?"

Raphael took some steps closer to her. "When I met you, I thought you were merely interesting," he said. "I merely thought you were an entertaining addition to this family. But as I got to know you, as I got closer to you, I started feeling… differently."

Aria knit her eyebrows together, realizing just where their conversation was going. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. She hadn't wanted this. Her life was complicated enough as it is. She didn't need this extra complication to her life.

"Raphael…" she said, backing away as if that would stop him from talking.

"I like you," Raphael said, putting his hands on both her shoulders, holding her firmly in place. "I'm not going to deny it anymore. I'm not going to hide it anymore. I can make you happy, Aria. I know I can. I can make you happier than Draco. I will never make you cry."

Aria backed away from his touch. "Raphael… I can't… I can't…"

Raphael suddenly put on a worried face. "Aria, are you… okay?"

"I…"

She collapsed. Aria fell in a heap on the floor.

"What did you do?"

Raphael turned around and found Draco storming towards him, an angry look on his face. Draco pushed Raphael out of the way and gathered Aria up in his arms. The commotion brought Druella, Narcisa, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus into the room.

"What happened?" Druella demanded.

"She just collapsed," Raphael said helplessly as he watched Draco move Aria's hair away from her face.

"She's got a fever," Draco said, picking her up. "She's burning up."

"Owl a Healer from St. Mungo's. Quickly," Druella barked over her shoulder at Bellatrix.

Druella watched Draco slip Aria into her bed and worriedly watch over her. Her sharp eyes moved to Raphael who had started to move toward the couple.

"Raphael," Druella said sharply before Draco could catch him moving towards them. "Perhaps you could be more useful preparing a cold compress for your cousin in law."

Raphael looked at his grandmother and the tight look she was giving him. He couldn't do anything with his grandmother's hawk like gaze on him. But he did not want to leave. He felt as if he had been defeated. He wanted to be the one to take care of Aria. He didn't want to walk away.


	17. The Grass is Greener

Chapter 17 The Grass is Greener

Draco was angry. Aria had been sick all day and hasn't woken up since she fainted the previous night. Instead of being home, making damn certain that the bloody maids were giving her appropriate care, he was in Diagon Alley standing in the snow and slush, trying to avoid frenzied Christmas shoppers, freezing to death. It had been snowing for what seemed like ages and Christmas was around the corner. The holiday season didn't seem so merry in light of the complications his life was experiencing. He was married against his will. The girl he loves has been increasingly demanding and he has tried to ignore the fact that Pansy is slowly suffocating him. He hasn't sorted out his feelings for Aria and to make matters worse, it doesn't seem like he would have much time to sort it out properly. His usually tolerable cousin has had his eyes on her for a while and was forcing Draco to make his move.

Thinking about all of it irritated Draco. Life had gotten so complicated. He was annoyed.

"What a sour face."

He looked up to see Pansy walking toward him, with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," she said. "I know how you hate-"

"What do you need, Pansy?" he demanded, cutting her off.

Suspicion immediately lit up in Pansy's eyes. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?" she asked tritely.

"As a matter of fact, I would be more useful at home," Draco answered and watched Pansy's gaze tighten even more. "What do you want?"

"Why do you need to be home, Draco?" Pansy glared.

"Aria is sick," Draco said, looking away and kicking snow around his feet.

"So?" Pansy demanded. "Have Raphael tend to her."

A self-satisfied smirk crossed Draco's face. "He's meeting his fiancée."

* * *

Raphael sat casually in the red armchair, staring out the window, trying to keep his eyes as far away from the woman in front of him. Raphael wasn't trying to be rude to her but he was determined to feel nothing for her. She was gazing at him curiously as if trying to decide if she was merely curious about him or offended by his obvious disinterest. Druella and his parents left the room with the girl's parents to discuss the specifics of the marriage and giving Raphael and his new bride some private time. Raphael wished they hadn't. He had no interest in her whatsoever. He didn't want to talk to her and establish any sort of relationship with her. It was a bit of a shame, really. Normally, Raphael wouldn't refuse to meet a lovely girl but he didn't want her. He willed his thoughts to turn back to Aria who was lying sick in her bed. He wanted to be with her. He should be with her.

The girl cleared her throat and crossed her legs. Raphael felt slightly guilty for ignoring her. She was beautiful, of course. He didn't expect any less of his grandmother. She had a tall willowy figure. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair and deep penetrating, sharp eyes. Raphael turned to find her staring at him.

"Raphael, did I do something to upset you?"

"No."

"You seem upset."

"I'm not."

She was silent for a while. Then she stood up and walked into Raphael's line of vision. "I don't know what I did to offend you but whatever it is, I'm sorry," she said seriously.

"You didn't do anything" Raphael said blankly.

"My parents are keen in us getting married," she continued to say. "I would never want to disappoint them. And… I have personal reasons for wanting to marry you as well."

Raphael turned away. He was afraid of this.

"But you fancy someone else, don't you?" she continued to prod.

"And what if I do?"

"It's a harsh reality, isn't?" she said, looking at him pointedly. "It's quite difficult when you fancy someone who wants nothing at all to do with you."

Yes, the irony of the situation hit Raphael in the face. He absolutely pined for Aria but she didn't notice him. Even now, he was forcibly separated from her as his parents had returned and took him back to their manor. He couldn't even say goodbye to her. But this woman felt for him what he felt for Aria. Raphael almost barked with laughter at the irony. If he had been a smart person at all, he would have cut his losses and tried to feel something for his apparent fiancée. But he was too deep to ever turn back. He couldn't turn his back on the battle he still thought he could win.

"I appreciate your feelings for me, but I can't return them," Raphael said calmly.

She looked at him with an ominous glint in her eyes. "Since we're getting married, I don't think you have a choice."

* * *

Aria stared out the open window. The birds chirped and flew around, flapping their wings at the wide open sunshine. She sighed. How did her life become like this? It was her choice to lock herself up in the Malfoys' world but she had prepared herself for the sharp loneliness that came with it. She hadn't prepared herself for what she felt for Draco.

Draco…

Just where was he now? Aria hadn't been allowed to leave her room or even budge from her bed. She wanted to see him more than anything else. She didn't even mind if they fought. If he was there with her… then he wouldn't be with Pansy.

The doorknob turned and as if by creation of Aria's mind, Draco walked into the room. He looked surprised to see her sitting up.

"You're awake?"

He sat at the edge of her bed and put a palm to her forehead to check her temperature. Aria stared at him and her heart started beating faster and faster as she felt his hand touch her face.

"Your fever has gone down," Draco informed her. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel loads better," Aria said with a small smile. "Where did you go?"

"I went to Diagon Alley," he said simply and watched her eyes flicker with involuntary sadness. Draco brought out a small bottle from inside his robes. "I went to buy this for you."

Aria accepted the bottle and turned it over and over in her hand. "What is it?"

"It's a chocolate éclair," Draco said sarcastically. "It's a bottle of herbal tonic, of course."

"Oh, I've never seen one before," Aria confessed. "I thought you bought some sort of wine or something."

"Yes, because that's exactly what a sick person needs," Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, drink it."

Aria put the bottle on her lap, looking down into her hands. Draco watched her with great interest.

"Draco, I have a favor I want to ask."

"What?"

"I want to go home," she said, looking up into his gray eyes. "I want to see my Mum and Dad."


	18. Moments of Peace

Chapter 18 Moments of Peace

Snow was peacefully falling outside. There was a quiet stillness. Aria felt the familiar softness of her old bed, smelled the familiar scents of her mother cooking breakfast downstairs, heard the familiar braying of the animals complaining about the cold. She opened her eyes. Draco was sleeping next to her. He wasn't so terrible, she decided, when he wasn't talking, that is. Aria's eyes moved from the blond hair tumbling carelessly across his forehead. She looked at his eyelashes fanned out on his cheek. She took in the curve of his lip and resisted the urge to touch it with her finger. His hand was leaning close to his face as he slept and Aria watched his wedding band wink and twinkle in the coming sunlight. Aria didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe. She would only ruin it, the illusion that they were a normal couple, the illusion that they were happy.

Still, Aria decided, whatever has happened between them over the months, she was happy that she was back at the Kinsey farm at least for the time being. It was Draco who argued relentlessly with his father on her behalf about the two of them taking a short holiday on the farm. Draco had won the argument with his grandmother's help and so they were scheduled to spend a week at the Kinsey farm. Draco was less than thrilled about the size of the house and was even less thrilled that he was assigned chores. He griped about it to Aria on their first night there. Aria pointed out to him that nobody lived in the house without contributing something to the farm. Did he prefer to sleep with the goats? Draco had glared daggers at her. Aria chuckled as she remembered the image of Draco trying to milk a cow. _"What was the person who discovered milk doing with a cow? Honestly!"_, he complained. The memory forced Aria to giggle loudly.

Draco's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Aria's exuberant face. He instantly felt light. It wouldn't be so bad, he thought, to wake up to a smile every morning.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"You're not sleeping," Aria pointed out.

"Well, not anymore," Draco sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

Aria gave him an obnoxious smile. "You're best friends with our dairy cow, aren't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes as Aria exploded with laughter. "When will you shut up about that?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"Never!" Aria continued. "I shall be telling it on your death bed!"

"I'll haunt you."

"Good," Aria stuck her tongue out at him. "Then I could just tell your ghost the story again and again."

Draco tossed a pillow over her face. "You are such an irritating individual," he complained. "I see you're not sick anymore."

"I'm still sick of your face," Aria teased, peeking over the pillow.

Draco gave her an exasperated look and swung himself out of bed. "Did I come here to do manual labor and get insulted?" Draco demanded as Aria sat up from bed, a huge smile on her face. "I'm going home."

"Go home then," Aria shrugged. "I'm staying here and nurse our cow's wounds because you abandoned her. Poor Jessie."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "I hate you."

Aria laughed. "That hurts me on the inside," she said sarcastically.

Draco turned away so she couldn't see him smile. Ever since they had arrived at the farm, Aria had been in an excellent mood. She was always laughing and teasing. She was the Aria that Draco met before life and circumstance had gone in and turned their world upside down. Draco pretended to be annoyed but he secretly loved it. When she smiled, he felt as if there was something better than the bitter life he had led before he met her. He looked over his shoulder at her as she got off the bed and stretched. He would never tell her that, of course.

"Morning, Mum!" Aria greeted when the two made their appearance in the kitchen a few minutes later.

Ken Kinsey eyed Draco and Aria carefully. His eyes lingered on his daughter searchingly and then moved his eyes over to Draco searchingly. He was trying to look for foul play, any telltale signs of inappropriate behavior. This constant accusatory glance made Draco anxious. Ken told Draco that he would understand if he had a daughter. Draco didn't know exactly what he would understand. He merely thought that fathers loved to inflict terror on their daughters' significant others.

"You two sit right down and have a good hearty breakfast," Melissa said, pushing Draco and then Aria into a seat. "We're ever so glad that you came for a visit."

"You told us that yesterday, Mum," Aria reminded her, immediately digging into her eggs and bacon.

"I like to say it," Melissa laughed.

"So what will you two do today?" Ken asked, lowering his Daily Prophet, ducking as a coffee pot sailed over his head and poured coffee into his cup by itself.

"I think I'll take Draco to the pond," Aria said.

Draco looked up from his bacon. "What's the pond?"

"A pond would be a body of water smaller than a lake, smart one," Aria said with a mischievous grin.

Draco gave her an exasperated look. "Seriously," he proclaimed. "What's there? What's so special about it? Why are you smiling like that?"

Draco noted the frighteningly playful look on Aria's face. A knot formed in his stomach. He didn't like that face. He didn't want to die.

* * *

"What do you mean you're marrying Raphael Lestrange!"

Pansy had surged to her feet angrily, knocking over her tea cup in her fury. The witch sitting in front of her moved her eyes to the mess created and waved her wand over it. The mess righted itself instantly. The blond tucked her wand back into her robes and regarded Pansy with an air of haughtiness.

"It's just as I say," the blond said. "He and I are arranged to be married."

"Daphne," Pansy hissed, watching her sip her tea, "you cannot marry him. Everything I've put in place, everything I've worked toward will be ruined. If you marry Raphael, he'll be distracted and he's a valuable player in my plan to get Draco back."

Daphne Greengrass lifted her eyes, her expression suggesting that Pansy was a ridiculous child. "Frankly, Pansy," she began, "this whole mess that you've created for yourself could have been avoided if you hadn't been a fickle child and hadn't left for France. Honestly, what did you expect Draco to do? Sit and pine for you? You ruined your chances and now making everyone's life miserable."

"You don't even like Raphael!"

"I don't recall ever saying that," Daphne shook her head. "He's quite charming, actually. And I intend to have him."

"I thought you were my friend, Daphne," Pansy narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am your friend," Daphne said pragmatically. "But I'm not on your side because you're wrong. Why can't you accept that you're losing?"

"I am not losing!"

"Really?" Daphne rolled her eyes. "Tell me. Where is Draco right now?"

There was a hefty pause from Pansy. She had sent owl after owl to Draco demanding that he meet with her. Every single time, her owl came back empty handed. For three days, she hasn't heard a peep from Draco, hadn't seen him for as long. It absolutely pissed her off. How dare he ignore her? Daphne was giving her a knowing look.

"You know where he is?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"How?" Pansy asked loudly.

"Raphael's grandmother told me," Daphne said simply. "She said he's taking a… bit of a vacation."

"Where is he?" Pansy glared.

"And why should I tell you, dear?" Daphne asked. "So you can charge over there and further impose yourself on someone who's already married? Draco's falling for his wife. It's the way it's supposed to be. You've lost your chance. Won't you just leave him alone?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Pansy seethed. "If I left, Draco and that wife of his will just get closer and closer and bloody fall in love with each other," Pansy predicted. "Then you would have Raphael all to yourself. Well, I'm not giving up so easily. You know me better, Daphne."

Daphne smirked at her and stood up, meeting her eyes. "Fine," she said simply. "I never thought I'd see the day when we'd be on opposite sides. But if I have to help Draco and Aria be together in order to have Raphael and win against you, then I'll gladly do it."

* * *

The pond was beautiful. It had completely frozen over and Draco and Aria spent two hours ice skating. Draco was surprised to find that Aria was a very competent ice skater. He supposed that everyone must have some sort of talent. To tell the truth, she was quite terrific. Aria could do leaps and turns and pull it off with finesse. Draco could only skate back and forth. He felt inferior. He would have been angry about it if he wasn't so busy watching how elegant Aria's figure was as it slid across the ice. She had caught him staring once or twice and never failed to tease him about it. Draco turned red like a tomato and skated off to school his heart rate. Now, they were sitting in the snow, freezing their bums off but not caring, watching the pond's ice glisten in the sunlight.

"Do you like it here?" Aria asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

"It's peaceful here," Draco answered. "I could never think so clearly before."

"I've lived here all my life," Aria offered. "It may not be much. But it's home. My Dad lived here when he was young. So did his father and his father before him. I always thought I'd end up living here all my life as well. I was looking forward to it a bit, to be perfectly honest."

Draco sighed. "All I ever gave you was heartache," he confessed. "Why don't you hate me?"

"It would be quite sad if I hate my own husband, wouldn't it?" she chuckled. "I knew exactly what this marriage would be. I told myself that I wouldn't cross a line. But I found it was much harder than I had anticipated."

Draco grinned. "Same here," he said. "You are just so infuriatingly easy to be around."

Aria grinned in response. "Do you still love Pansy?"

Draco was silent for a long while. He was silent for so long that Aria thought she had offended him somehow. She began to apologize but he cut her off. "Back in Hogwarts, she was my entire world," he said. "She understood me. She made me feel like all I was feeling was legitimate and that I wasn't insane." He sighed. "But lately, it's just been… complicated."

"I'm sorry," Aria said. "I feel like I have a hand in making your life complicated."

Draco snorted. "We're all victims of circumstance, I suppose," he sighed. Draco looked at Aria. "Do you fancy Raphael?"

"He told me he fancied me but…" Aria trailed off. "He's never been more than a friend to me. Merlin, what a mess. What in the world are we going to do once we go back?"

Both were silent as they both faced a seemingly daunting task. Everything was so complicated. Both found themselves wishing they didn't have to go to the manor. They wished that they didn't have to go back to the fighting and the cold stares. They didn't want to go back to the guilt and the tears.

"Aria," Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Since fighting with each other didn't work," he said, "shall we try working together."

Aria looked over at him, trying to gauge the honesty on his face.

"It's just that I quite like this peaceful feeling," he said as a way of explaining. "And I'm beginning to get tired of all the fighting. So shall we try to live peacefully with each other from now on?"

Aria smiled at him. "I'd like that."


	19. A Kiss

Chapter 19 A Kiss

Chickens.

It was the only thing Draco could think about when he saw Aria with her ill-bred friends. They sat in the living room, clucking at one another excitedly. Draco had never seen Aria smile so big. He felt a tinge of bitterness that he hadn't been the one to put the smile on her face. Stupid farm girls, he complained bitterly to himself. Draco frowned and sliced the carrots with vehemence. Aria had abandoned cooking lunch when her two friends arrived and the chore was passed onto Draco even though he didn't know how to cook anything to save his life. He had already cut his finger twice and cursed like a sailor on both occasions. At the rate he was going, he would have preferred to go hungry.

A peal of laughter erupted from the chickens. Draco looked up.

"Do you still fly brooms inside the Malfoy Manor, Aria?" the woman named Jen asked.

"No, of course not!" Aria pouted. "Shut up!"

"The broom closet had been relocated so Aria can't get into them again," Draco muttered.

Jen and Lizzy howled with laughter. Aria stuck her tongue out at Draco who smirked. Suddenly, he started screeching.

"OW!" he yelled. "FUCK! SHIT! DAMN! MERLIN'S BLOODY BEARD! SHIT!"

Aria got up and took a look at Draco's hand, noting the other cuts.

"You genuinely suck at this," she commented, fetching a first aid kit from a nearby cabinet as Jen and Lizzy migrated to the kitchen to watch Draco cut vegetables.

"I find it quite extraordinary that you could cut vegetables adequately," Lizzy told Draco. "My own brother can't even drink a glass of milk without causing natural disasters."

"Don't excuse his incompetence," Aria said as she patched up Draco's hand.

"I'm not incompetent," Draco complained.

"It's taking you twenty years to cut up one carrot, love," Aria said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Incompetent is an understatement."

"I'll poison you," Draco threatened.

"By the way you're making lunch, I believe you," Aria teased.

"You two are so cute!" Lizzy gushed, giggling loudly.

"Eh?" Draco and Aria asked, looking over at them.

"You two seem like you've been married for a few years, not months," Jen observed.

"Thank you?" Aria asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Lizzy asked bluntly .

"What is wrong with you?" Aria asked hotly, throwing slices of carrots at her and flushing crimson.

"You haven't done the deed yet?" Jen asked with a raised eyebrow as if she expected quite the opposite.

"Jen, do not start," Aria warned.

"I can't believe you haven't shagged yet," Lizzy remarked, popping a slice of carrot in her mouth. "What have you been doing all this time? Knitting?"

"Will you stop it?" Aria argued hotly, her ears flushing as well.

"Well, since your friends are so supportive, perhaps we ought to remedy this problem tonight," Draco said, snaking a hand around Aria's waist and giving her a squeeze. Jen and Lizzy swooned.

Aria squealed and hit him repetitively. "Don't touch me!" she screeched as Draco laughed. "I know you were going to do that. Don't touch me!"

"You have to have little Malfoys running around soon," Jen contributed, hiding her amused grin. "You need to pass your fortune down to someone."

"Alright, I understand," Draco said. "I shall shag your best friend this very night."

"I'M NOT HEARING THIS!" Aria said, plugging her ears. "LA LA LA LA LA."

"I will ravage you," Draco teased.

"SHUT UP!" Aria screamed.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. The setting sun cast an orange glow over the glittering snow, making it look like a field of fire. Aria brushed the blonde mare's long straight mane, smiling to herself. The last few days had been marvelous. She hoped it didn't have to end. She loathed thinking about what would happen when Draco and she got back to the Malfoy Manor. The problems would start up again. Aria was so sick and tired of all the issues her married life brought her.

But for the moment, she was at peace. Everything was happy and life was normal. But normal is so vastly underrated, she thought to herself. Hardly anything is normal. I'm completely the oddest Malfoy wife there ever was, she continued to think. But what's wrong with that? Those icky Malfoys deserve to get their rich, sparkly feathers ruffled once in a while. They are just so bloody boring! Aria swore she would find that broom relocated and cause mischief and mayhem once more. An evil smirk crossed her face.

"Having fun?"

Aria turned to find Draco leaning casually on the stables' door frame, an amused smirk on his face. Aria blinked at him.

"Do you always casually lean on things?" she asked. "If that door frame crumbled, you'd fall on your arse and you'd look like an idiot. I would just laugh because there you'd be in the snow, looking like a complete-"

"Merlin!" Draco exclaimed, pushing himself off the door frame and sauntering to her. "You most definitely are back to your normal self."

"How dare you?" Aria said with a teasing smile. "I've always been delightful."

"Well, your delightfulness," he smirked, his voice ringing with sarcasm, "dinner is ready."

"YES!" Aria squealed, pushing the brush into Draco's hands and zipping towards the exit.

"I like it here."

Draco's words made Aria pause. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"At first, I hated it," Draco said, gazing out of one of the stable windows. "But it's actually a bit nice. I was thinking of putting money into your father's hand as an investment."

"Your father already paid my father's debts," Aria whispered.

"I'm not talking about that," Draco said, shaking his head. "I'm talking about an investment. Your Dad can buy more land. There could be some apple trees. You could also plant some flowers. That'd be wicked in the spring. We could build another stable, buy more animals. I'd personally milk that new cow myself." Draco looked over at Aria who was giving him a strange look. "What?"

"Why do you want to help my family?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "I was under the impression they're my family now, too," he said, ignoring her dazed face. "Exotic flowers would be very good, you know. I expect they'd fetch quite a high price. We'd have to check if the land here would allow it, mind you. But even so, flowers would be-"

Aria interrupted him by launching herself at him in a gigantic bear hug. Draco was completely surprised as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After the initial shock, Draco put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He could feel her heart beating and in the silence he heard her sniffling.

"Are you crying?"

"No," she whined.

"I thought me saying that would make you happy," Draco said, running his hand over her hair.

"I'm not crying," Aria insisted. "I'm just… just…"

"What?"

"Surprised that you'd actually care about anything I care about," she reasoned between sniffs. "I was sure you hated-"

"How many times must I tell you that I don't hate you," he said with a frown.

"I know but there's all this stuff about Pansy and Raphael and-"

Draco looked down at her. "Do you ever stop talking?" he questioned.

Aria pouted. "Maybe."

"You make me feel like I'm terrorizing you!" Draco complained.

"You do sometimes!" Aria argued. "You always yell at me. You keep telling me mean things."

"Aria-"

"You look at me like you're always angry with me! You're always leaving me behind! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I'm in a big house all the time! It's lonely there!"

"Aria-"

"And when I talk to Raphael, you act like an arse. You yell and make me feel bad. Then I start crying! Do you know how much I hate crying? Then there's all these expectations that-"

Draco swooped down and planted a kiss onto her lips. He felt her tense with shock. He backed away, looking down at her face. Aria's eyes were wide as watermelons. She couldn't understand the tornado whirling her stomach making her heart beat viciously.

"You kissed me," Aria gasped. "OH. MY. MERLIN'S. HOLY. TROUSERS! You kissed me! Why did you kiss me? Oh, my God, you kissed me. I mean, technically you could. We are married, after all and you're my husband. But bloody hell, that was just-"

"Stop talking," Draco grumbled, bending down to kiss her again.

* * *

Pansy sat moodily in a chair, staring angrily out the door. Daphne stepped out of the curtains, wearing a full wedding gown. A huge smile crossed her face. She twirled in her wedding dress. Pansy's scowl deepened.

"What do you think of this one, Pansy?" Daphne asked.

"It's hideous," Pansy hissed.

Daphne gave her a look. "You are awful at this Maid of Honor business," Daphne complained.

"The only reason I'm here is because you know where my Draco is and I intend to find out where he is," Pansy narrowed her eyes.

Daphne raised her eyebrow at Pansy. "**Your** Draco?" she scoffed. "I was under the impression that he was already married."

Pansy's glare blackened even further. "I will never accept that," she growled. "Never."

Daphne sighed and turned back to the mirror, admiring her dress. "You don't have to accept it," she said. "It's already done."

"Are you trying to piss me off, Daphne?" Pansy demanded angrily.

"No," Daphne said simply. "It's not my fault if you deny reality."

Pansy gave her an irritated look. "Tell me where Draco is, Daphne."

"No, I shan't," Daphne said loftily.

Pansy growled and surged up from her seat. She stormed over to Daphne and grabbed her by the arms, her nails digging into her skin.

"OW! PANSY! BLOODY HELL! LET GO!"

"You listen here, Daphne," Pansy said, glowering angrily. "I will have Draco. I don't care what I have to do. I will have him back. I guarantee it. Don't get in my way. I'll hurt you, I swear, I will. Now tell me where they went!"

Daphne pulled her arms away from Pansy and was about to argue when she was swiftly interrupted.

"You know where Aria is?"

The two women turned to find Raphael step out of the curtains after changing into a tux he was fitting. He was looking straight at Daphne. He walked over to her, never taking his eyes off her for a second.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You didn't ask," Daphne said evenly.

Raphael frowned at her. "Who told you?"

"Your grandmother."

"Why would she tell you?" he hissed.

"She would have told you as well," Daphne said, plucking a veil from a small table beside her and setting it on her head. "But you can't be trusted with that information."

"Daphne-"

"Save your breath," Daphne said with a deep glare. "Both of you. I am not now or ever telling you where Draco and Aria went. And what business is it of yours? They're a married couple. Where they go is none of your concern."

Raphael grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "Why are you helping them?" he demanded of her. "You don't even know Aria. What could you possibly have to gain?"

Daphne gave Raphael a long meaningful look. "You know precisely what I stand to gain," she said.

"I love Aria," Raphael didn't waste time in saying.

"And Pansy here loves Draco," Daphne shrugged. "Listen to yourself. You're pathetic. You love a woman who not only is married to your cousin, she's in love with your cousin. Wake up."

Raphael glared at her before saying, "I'll never love you, Daphne."

He watched pain involuntarily flick through her face. It was cruel, he knew, but this woman was standing in between him and Aria and he was reaching his limit. Raphael wanted to grab Daphne and throttle her. He wanted to scream. With one final scowl, he turned and walked away, intending to rip off his damn tuxedo.

Daphne blinked and turned back to her own reflection in the mirror.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Pansy said, watching her friend trying to keep the tears in. "The man that you adore loves another woman. Sure, you can marry him, live a life with him, start a family with him. But he will always be thinking about her. Can you live with that, Daphne? Can you live with that rejection every day?"

Pansy met her eyes through the mirror. She gave Daphne a sympathetic smile.

"I'm your friend, Daphne," Pansy said, arranging Daphne's veil. "Let me help you."


	20. Back Into the Mire

Chapter 20 Back Into the Mire

Draco watched her sleep, his hand enclosed in hers. She looked so peaceful. It was their first night back from the farm. They had been mildly surprised when Druella and his parents told them that they would be sharing Draco's room from then on. The couple hadn't put up as much of a fight as the rest of the Malfoys had anticipated. Draco couldn't imagine why he should protest. They had already slept in the same bed the past week on the farm and Aria's room was far smaller than Draco's room. Besides, Draco found that he liked watching her sleep. He found a sense of peace when he was around her. It was the most peace he had felt in a long time. He hadn't expected to actually feel anything for her. He didn't even know when it started. But there it was. As complicated and absolutely insane as their relationship was, Draco still found himself drawn to her. It was unexpected and yet he couldn't find it in himself to walk away any longer or ignore the feeling that had started to grow so big.

Draco eased himself down under the covers and gathered Aria close to his chest. A blanketing sense of calm washed over Draco as he waited for sleep to come. He was about to drift off when a tapping on the window made him look over his shoulder. A gray owl was staring at him through the window, its pale yellow eyes glaring in the darkness. The sense of calm Draco felt shattered. Pansy. Draco wanted to ignore the owl, tell it to go away, send it on its way. As if sensing his intentions, the owl began squawking, flapping its wings obnoxiously. Aria groaned in her sleep.

Before the owl could wake her up, Draco leapt out of bed and opened the window. The cold winter air rushed in, blowing snow into the room. The owl flew into the room and landed obnoxiously on the arm of a chair and stuck out its leg at Draco, presenting him with a letter. Draco stared at the bird wishing to Merlin he wouldn't have to do this. The owl stared at him defiantly as if saying that he shouldn't waste time protesting when he already decided he would go. Draco took the letter from the owl with an angry sigh. The owl flew off into the night as if it didn't need an answer. Draco took only a cursory glance at the letter before crumpling it into his fist. Damn it, he thought to himself.

He looked back over to Aria as a pain wedged itself into his chest. If he went, he would break her heart again. She would cry again and he would hate himself. Even so, Draco had an overwhelming feeling that he and Pansy were not quite finished. Whatever kept him going back to her pushed him to walk to his closet and change. It was when he shrugged on a heavy cloak and headed for the door that Aria sat up and looked at him blearily.

"Draco?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a bit," he said, staring at his hand around the door knob. "Go back to bed."

"Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up straighter, worry clouding her voice.

"Out for a walk," Draco said gruffly, pulling open the door.

"Draco," Aria whispered, stopping Draco in his tracks.

Draco only looked at her briefly and realization dropped on Aria like a ton of bricks. Wind was knocked out of her chest and she looked down at her hands at the gold wedding band twinkling ironically in the pale light. She tried to choke back the tears that threatened to fall. Draco looked back to his hand on the doorknob. He didn't have the heart to face her anymore.

"Go to sleep, Aria," he said. "I'll be back before morning."

The door closing felt like a punch to her stomach. She drew up her knees to her chest and rested her cheeks on her knees. She should've known. What did she expect to happen? They had a great week together, yes. But that week was over. What did she think that after that week that everything would magically be fine? That everything would have sorted itself out? I should've known better, Aria thought as she let the first few tears fall. Aria felt her heart that was so recently patched up begin to crack again. Why did he have to hurt her like this? Why did she have to accept it? Why is she like this? Aria wanted to scream. She wanted to kick. She looked up at the door Draco left through. She wiped her tears and, like before and like countless other unloved wives before her, she waited for him to come home.

* * *

Druella Rosier walked closer to the dining room, fastening her earrings. She expected a busy breakfast table with plenty of conversation. She was surprised to find Aria alone in the dining room. She was chewing vacantly, staring blankly out the window. Druella frowned at the empty seats.

"Good morning," Druella huffed as she walked further into the dining room.

Aria snapped out of her reverie. "Good morning," Aria said, instantly sitting up straighter and focusing on her every move.

Druella watched her readjust herself as she laid a napkin on her lap demurely. She probably doesn't realize how much she's changed already, Druella noted primly. Druella watched her straighten her tweed pencil dress and reach up to pat her loose bun.

"Who picked out your clothes this morning?" Druella questioned.

A wave of panic washed through Aria's face. "I did," she answered uncertainly.

"You look nice," Druella said nonchalantly. "Perhaps you're ready to choose your clothes yourself from now on."

"Thank you," Aria whispered, permitting herself a small smile to which Druella raised an eyebrow at.

"Where are Lucius and Narcissa?" Druella questioned, beginning her breakfast.

"They had a breakfast meeting with one of Lucius's clients," Aria answered. "They said they would be returning around lunch time."

"I see," Druella responded. "And Draco?"

Aria faltered as a ribbon of pain went through her eyes. Druella caught it and instantly knew where her grandson was. A fresh set of irritation coursed through Druella.

"He went out," Aria said, trying to keep her voice composed.

"Out where?" Druella pressed.

Silence.

"Aria."

"He went out for a walk," Aria said.

Druella put down her utensils, removed the napkin on her lap, stood up, and walked to the window. Aria closed her eyes and prepared herself for the long tirade that was surely to come.

"This must stop," Druella said tightly. "Listen to me, Aria. Something like this can tear apart this family. And if you're truly one of us now, you'll do anything to protect the reputation of this family."

Druella gave Aria a look. "What should I do?" Aria asked.

Druella sighed. "My marriage was also arranged. My husband wanted someone else and wanted nothing to do with me," Druella gave Aria a knowing look. Aria squirmed under her gaze. "Of course, I was put in a terribly difficult position. I was not about to have my family and its reputation ruined because of his unfaithful behavior. And you know what I did?"

Aria met Druella's cold gaze. "No, m'am."

"I got pregnant," Druella said, watching shock and alarm light up in Aria's eyes. "My dear, if you want to keep your husband here and if you want him to end this horrendous affair, give him a child. Then he won't be able to walk away from you, from any of this."

"It sounds like manipulation," Aria said, staring at her lap. "I'm not sure I want to start a family like that."

"We are women," Druella said matter of factly. "We do not do these things because we want to. We do these things because we have no other choice."

* * *

Draco sat on the side of the bed, looking at his hands. He had yet to put his shirt on. He was vaguely aware that he should put one on as the window was open and cold air and snow was blowing in. He would get pneumonia and it would be just what he deserved. What am I doing here? It was a question he asked himself over and over all night as he lay beside Pansy. He looked at his watch. They would be eating breakfast at the Malfoy Manor right about now and he left Aria at the mercy of his parents and grandmother. Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face. What the hell was he supposed to tell Aria now?

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "Well, good morning," Pansy whispered in his ear. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No," Draco said gruffly, walking out of her embrace and snatching his shirt off the back of the chair.

Pansy swung her legs over the side of the bed and watched him. "Going back so soon?" she asked, playing with a strand of her hair. "Why don't we eat breakfast first?"

Draco gave her a cold look and continued to pull on his cloak. Pansy winced internally at his glare.

"You didn't use to give me that look," she said.

"You didn't use to make my life tedious," Draco snapped. "What is this, Pansy? What are we doing?"

Pansy gave him a coy look. "You seemed perfectly aware of what we were doing last night," she said.

"Stop it!" he hissed, his eyes flashing darkly at her.

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Pansy asked, not liking his tone one bit.

"I can't keep doing this, Pansy," Draco told her. "This is madness. I've got a wife. I've got responsibilities to her. I shouldn't keep seeing you like this. I'll just hurt Aria."

"And what about me?" Pansy demanded, surging to her feet. "I thought you loved me."

"I did," Draco said quietly. "But you left me, didn't you?"

"We could have it all back, Draco," she insisted, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know we can. We can go back and pick up from where we left off."

"No-"

"It will be like I never left," Pansy continued, holding him tighter. "It'll be just like old times."

"NO!" Draco boomed, pushing her away. "Don't you get it? It'll never be like old times. I'm married, Pansy! I have Aria! I can't do this anymore!"

"Merlin's beard," Pansy gaped. "You feel something for her, don't you? You feel something for that coarse ill-bred woman! I can't believe this! She's distasteful, Draco. She's-"

Draco took her by the shoulders and shook her until Pansy looked at him with wide eyes full of alarm. "She's my wife," he seethed. "She's a Malfoy and you will not speak of her like that."

He roughly let her go and Pansy stared at him as he turned his back to her. "She'll never understand you, Draco," she told him. "It wouldn't matter how much you fancy that girl. She'll never understand. She's not one of us. You can dress her up as much as you want but in the end, she'll still be a little farm girl dressed in fancy clothes and pretending she belongs. She's not one of us. She'll never be one of us. She'll never be like you or me."

Draco turned to her with a cold face. "The last thing I want is for her to be like you."

* * *

Aria sat in front of a large window, her etiquette books spread out in front of her, a quill in her hand. Snow was gently falling. It was nearing lunch time. She could not focus on her lessons. Draco still had not come back. Lucius and Narcissa had shared a troubled look when they found out from Druella that Draco had left the previous night for a walk and has not returned. Aria had hung her head in shame. What sort of wife was she when she couldn't even keep her husband home for more than a few hours? She didn't even know where Draco had gone to.

Aria sighed and read the same sentence she had been reading for the past hour.

"Need some company?"

Aria turned. A tall and elegant woman with strawberry blonde hair walked into the room. She carried herself with an air of regality and had painted a demure smile on her patrician face. Aria felt as if she's seen her somewhere but couldn't place her.

"I'm sorry," Aria said. "But do I know you?"

The woman extended her hand to her for a handshake. "Daphne Greengrass," the woman said, shaking Aria's hand. "I'm Raphael's fiancée."

"Nice to meet you," Aria said, watching Daphne seat herself on a nearby armchair. "I had no idea Raphael had gotten engaged."

"It was arranged when you and Draco were visiting your parents," Daphne smiled. "We were in the same house and year in Hogwarts, you know. It's a pity we never talked."

"I guess we just had different friends," Aria said.

"I suppose," Daphne conceded. "I hear that Pansy is making your life quite difficult."

Aria lowered her eyes to her lap. The gossip had started to circulate already.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Daphne asked.

"I'm sorry," Aria whispered. "You're Pansy's friend. I'm not really comfortable…"

Daphne gave her a small smile. "Yes, she's my friend," she sighed. "But I'm my own person. I can see both sides of the situation and I can decide for myself." Aria regarded her uncertainly. "Come on, Aria. I'm just trying to be friends."

Friends. It was something Aria absolutely craved for in this glossy world of Draco's. She longed desperately for someone to talk to.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Aria confessed, her voice cracking. "Even when I'm starting to think Draco and I are okay, he gets up and leaves me for Pansy. I don't know what to do."

Daphne got up from the chair and squatted primly in front of Aria and took her hands. "Why, you should fight, of course," Daphne advised.

"What?"

"Aria, if you're going to survive here, there's a lesson you must learn," Daphne said seriously. "If someone burgles your house, your burn theirs down. Now, Pansy has taken something from you. You have to act without mercy."

"I can't do that," Aria whispered.

"Why the devil not?" Daphne demanded.

"Because she loves Draco," Aria said, making Daphne stare incredibly at her. "How could I hurt her when all she's done is love him in the best way she can?"

"You-"

Daphne was interrupted by a maid walking into the room.

"Letter for you, Miss Aria," the maid said monotonously.

Aria thanked the maid as she took the letter from her. What she read made her heart skip a beat. Cho Chang had woken up.


	21. A Change

Chapter 21 A Change

A shoe sailed over Aria's head and she ducked, feeling her heart beat thunder in her ears. A man without knickers on ran past her, cackling his head off. Two Healers ran past Aria with their wands drawn, debating the wisdom of petrifying their patient.

Aria truned away from the scene and walked away, focused instead on the click of her heels on the linoleum instead of the sound of a body being petrified. There was something about St. Mungo's that grated Aria's nerves. Aria tried to keep herself away from St. Mungo's and its Healers. She gripped her bag tighter as she neared Cho's room, worried about what she would find there.

Aria entered the stark white room and heard ringing laughter. Aria was surprised to see Cedric Diggory sitting at Cho's bedside, holding her hand and telling her an amusing tale. Aria felt awkward watching the two of them. Affection radiated from Cedric's eyes and Cho smiled at him fondly. Aria felt a surge of jealousy prick her for a moment. They were happy. Aria gripped her bag even tighter. She wanted so much to have something like what they have. But the difference was Cedric and Cho chose each other. Aria chose misery. She should have been able to accept it. But she couldn't stop the surge of jealousy.

Cho turned her head and her eyes landed on Aria

"Aria, hi," Cho said, extending her other hand to Aria.

"How are you feeling?" Aria said, gripping Cho's hand and noting the look of suspicion and dislike on Cedric's face.

"Tired," Cho said, with a weak smile.

"I brought you some chocolate," Aria said, pulling a gold box of chocolate from her bag. "I really don't know what to give people who are ill. Sorry."

"It's alright," Cho said, handing the box to Cedric. "Aria, there is something I must tell you."

"Cho," Cedric said warningly.

"She has to know," Cho argued.

"What is it?" Aria asked, confused.

"Aria," Cho began, her eyes moist, "that poison in your cup… I put that there."

Aria let her hand drop out of Cho's hand as she took a step back.

"What?" Aria whispered.

"I brought the poison and I poured it into your goblet hoping you would drink it," Cho said, crying now. "I'm sorry, Aria. I'm sorry."

Aria backed away from her, shaking her head, trembling. Her hand was spinning. Aria felt like she would drop to the floor. She felt the ground shift under her. Her vision began to get darker. The vision of Cho crying and Cedric standing up protectively floating in and out.

"Aria, I never meant to hurt you," Cho cried. "Please."

"Cho, that's enough," Cedric said. "Don't push yourself."

"Aria, please…" Cho moaned.

"Why?" Aria whispered. "Why did you do it?"

"Pansy convinced me to do it," Cho confessed. "She gave me the poison and told me what I should do. Please, Aria, I was just jealous. I didn't know what to do."

A fresh surge of anger pierced Aria at the mention of Pansy's name. "How can you do this?" Aria said, her voice shaking with anger earning her a disapproving glare from Cedric. "I thought we were friends."

"Aria, please…"

"I trusted you!" Aria hissed. "I told you things! I shared things with you! How could you do this?"

"Stop it!" Cedric roared. "Cho's sick! How dare you come in here and accuse her like you're doing? Just because you're a pureblood socialite you think you can come here and say all these things?"

"Cedric, please," Cho said pleadingly. "You don't understand. Please."

"No, she has to know!" Cedric yelled. "Just because she's this privileged woman doesn't mean she can come in here and say wants! What does she know of how we live?"

Cedric's assertion hit Aria in the chest. "What?" she whispered, shocked.

"You're one of those posh rich girls, aren't you?" Cedric said disdainfully. "Been given everything you've ever wanted, haven't you? What do you know about jealousy? What do you know about sacrifice? About wanting something you can't have?"

"Cedric, please don't," Cho said, getting hysterical as she turned to Aria. "Aria, please-"

Without another word, Aria turned and ran out of the room. She ran through the hall, aware of her heels clanging against the floor but not hearing. She passed the mad man without his knickers on but didn't see him. She felt her heart pound against her chest and her mind began to spin out of control. Aria flew into the lavatory and splashed her face with cold water.

After the water hit her face, let the silence fill her ears. She looked up at her reflection and her heart stopped as she stared herself. There in the mirror, a stranger stared back at her.

Aria looked away from the sink, the sound of her heels foreign and haunting. She stared at the stranger in the mirror unable to believe that the strange beautiful socialite in front of her was the same farm girl that existed only less than a year ago. Instead of the loose bouncy hair she had loved, tame curly hair framed around her face. Instead of the simple shirt and shorts she preferred, she wore a pencil dress underneath a double breasted wool cloak.

Aria leaned her back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position, staring blankly at the pipes underneath the sink. She felt her life slip out of her hands. She felt the decision she made wasn't hers at all. She felt her life spin out of her control. Aria didn't recognize herself anymore. When Cedric saw her, he saw a cultured pureblood socialite. But that's not me, a faint voice in her head weakly answered. She is not herself anymore. The Aria that existed back then had ceased to exist. The Aria that existed now remembered and missed her as if she was another person entirely. Aria felt her heart crack and barely felt the tears fall down her cheeks. What's happened to me? Who am I? What have I become?

* * *

Draco dragged himself back to the Malfoy Manor near sunset. He went straight upstairs to see if Aria was in their room. She wasn't. The room was cold and empty. Draco went downstairs to the library. He found his parents and grandmother sitting in front of each other, gripping their tea cups tightly, looking grave. Lucius looked up at him sharply.

"Where have you been, Draco?" Lucius demanded. "It's sunset."

"I was just…" Draco mumbled, "… out. What's going on? Where's Aria?"

"Aria is missing," Narcissa said tightly. "She's been missing since noon."

It was as if lead dropped into Draco's stomach. "Where did she go?"

"Aria went to visit a friend at St. Mungo's and never returned," Druella answered. "If you weren't off doing who knows what, you would have known that."

Draco flushed under his grandmother's admonishing glare.

"She might just be at her parents," Draco mused and turned to leave. "I'll owl them right now."

"They've already been owled," Lucius said, tightly, making Draco stop. "They've heard nothing. They demand to know what's being done."

Draco gritted his teeth and made a dash for the door.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa demanded.

"I'm going to look for her," Draco said over his shoulder.

"Look for her where?" Narcissa said, surging to her feet.

"I don't know," Draco said. "But I can't just sit here drinking bloody tea."

Draco rushed out of the library. As he walked, he saw Raphael storming toward him.

"Where's Aria, Draco?" Raphael demanded.

"I have no time for you, Raphael!" Draco said, attempting to brush him off. "I've got to look for my wife."

Raphael grabbed his arm. "Where have you been all day?"

Draco wrenched his arm away. "I'm not doing this now!" he said loudly. "I've got more important things to do."

"She's missing because of you!" Raphael accused. "You've done nothing but give her misery!"

"Don't tell me that as if you've done nothing but make her happy, you damn hypocrite!" Draco said vehemently. "Do you think she wants to be chased by you? Do you think she likes the position you put her in? Don't make me laugh."

Draco turned away, leaving Raphael to glare at him. As the door slammed, marking Draco's exit, Raphael heard an amused chuckle. He turned to see Daphne leering at him.

"Quite a hit you took," Daphne commented.

"Bugger off," Raphael hissed.

"But he has a point," she continued. "You know he does. Why else could you not have answered?"

"Don't test my patience, Daphne," Raphael warned.

"You're fighting a losing battle, love," she said almost sadly. "You know they quite fancy each other. If you really care about Aria, you'd help her be happy not stand in the way of that happiness."

"You have no idea how it feels, "he said, glaring down at her, "when the person you love wants someone else."

Daphne raised her eyes and looked at him meaningfully. "Don't know, do I?" she asked, irony dripping in her voice. Raphael took the hint.

"Don't make this about you," Raphael snapped.

"About me?" Daphne scoffed. "When has this ever been about me? I've been patient with you, Raphael. I've been waiting. But you're chasing someone who'll never want you. You need to wake up."

Raphael began to walk off without answering her.

"Where are you going?" Daphne demanded.

"I'm looking for Aria," Raphael murmured. "Go home, Daphne."

She watched him walk off and clenched her fists. Something is going to have to be done about Raphael, she thought angrily. She refused to be beaten. She refused to give up. It wasn't over. Not yet.

* * *

Snow bit into her cheek but she didn't respond. She has been sitting in the snow for the past six hours, ignoring everything. She ignored the cold biting into her flesh. She ignored the hunger gripping her stomach. Aria saw nothing but the castle in front of her. She focused on the lights twinkling in each window. She traced the outline of the four towers: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The castle was no doubt starting to prepare for the slew of holiday cheer that was soon to creep upon them. Aria felt as if she was oblivious to holiday spirit. She felt oblivious to everything. She felt nothing but numbness.

Aria wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and open them to find herself eating with her friends in the Great Hall once again. She longed for life that was simpler. She longed for life that was hers. But she opened her eyes only to see the lights being put out in Hogwarts one by one. Aria watched the lights flick out, feeling her heat sink lower and lower with every light doused.

"Quite an odd place to sight see."

Aria looked to her left to find Raphael standing near her, gazing out towards the castle as well.

"What are you doing here, Raphael?" Aria asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he smirked.

Aria stayed silent.

"The Malfoy Manor is worried for their princess, you know," Raphael said.

"I'll keep a look out for her then," Aria said dryly.

Raphael chuckled. "Draco's searching for you fervently," he added.

"A few more hours won't kill him."

Raphael looked down at her. She hadn't taken her eyes off the castle. He sat next to her and watched her flinch as his arm brushed against hers. He gritted his teeth.

"Why are you sitting out here, Aria?"

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" Aria asked hoarsely. "Do you ever wish you could redo some things? Do some things differently? Live a different choice?"

Raphael let the silence hang meaningfully. "All the time," he answered. "But that's not really feasible, is it? We can only move forward into the future."

"If only things were that simple," Aria breathed, watching her breath billow into a fog in front of her.

"You're not happy, are you?"

Aria didn't answer for the longest time. "No," she finally said. "I feel empty. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know where to go from here."

"I wish I could take it away from you," he confessed.

Aria sighed. "If you know how to end it, I'd do anything you ask," she said tonelessly.

A faint ray of hope floated to Raphael as he looked at Aria's blank face. As he stared at her face, he grabbed the faint hope she presented and ran away with it.

"You wish to be away from this life, don't you?" he asked. "You wish to have your old life. You want to be free."

"I don't know what I want."

Raphael stayed silent for a long while, debating the wisdom of telling her what he knew. He had no way of knowing what Aria will do with the information once she had it. However, he reasoned, if she did not know it, his chances of getter near her were infinitely slimmer.

"A marriage is sacred, I'm afraid," he mused. "A marriage between a witch and wizard is virtually undoable. The bond between them is one of the strongest magic we know of. But there is one way to undo a magical marriage."

Raphael was pleased to see her eyes flick towards him with interest.

"It's called a Separation Ritual," Raphael informed. "It's a ritual performed where a couple renounces each other and recite a spell in sync for an hour. But both parties must both desire the separation. No doubt or regret must cross either party's mind or it won't work. After the hour, if all's gone according to plan, the couple will be thrown back from each other quite literally ripping each other form each other's lives."

"Sounds quite painful," Aria commented tonelessly.

"Also quite difficult if one partner doesn't wish to separate," Raphael added. "But it's a way out for you."

* * *

Draco paced the floor of their room, his face scrunched into a worried frown. It was past dinner time and Aria still hadn't turned up. What if she had been kidnapped? No, they would have sent a ransom letter. She would have Apparated. He sat down on the bed with a sigh. What if she was mortally wounded? What if she lay bleeding somewhere? What if she was dying? He resumed his pacing.

The door opened and Aria walked in with a listless look on her face. Her eyes met Draco's but no emotion passed over her face.

"Aria!"

Draco pulled her into his arms and noted the lack of response he received from her.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "Merlin, you're freezing."

He shrugged off his coat and made to wrap it around her shoulders. "Don't," she said blankly to him, taking the coat and tossing it at a nearby chair.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked her as she stood looking blankly at the floor. "Everyone has been positively beside themselves with worry."

No answer.

"Aria, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, lifting her chin to look into her face. "You're not sick, are you?"

"How was Pansy today?"

Draco felt as if she punched him. Aria didn't lift her eyes to him. Draco sensed something terribly wrong with her. Was he losing her? He put his hands on her shoulders as if attempting to keep her with him.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

"I've been put in a position I can't turn back from, Draco," she answered languidly. "But it seems I have no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

Finally, Aria lifted her eyes to look into Draco's face. She lifted her hand and for a split second, Draco thought she would slap him. But she only touched his cheek with such gentleness that it took Draco's breath away. She moved her hand from his face to his chest and stared at her hand as she held it against his chest. Her hand looked fragile and small compared to his chest. She moved her eyes back up to his face and with one swift motion, she pushed him backwards and Draco tumbled onto the bed on his back.

Draco didn't bother to hide the look of clear surprise on his face as Aria climbed on the bed and straddled him. He didn't have time to protest as she swooped down and kissed him passionately and intimately on the lips, lighting a strident fire in Draco instantly. Aria peeled off her damp shirt and watched Draco's eyes slide downwards to her exposed chest, watched him swallow anxiously. Aria gripped her wand and waved it to the door and locked it before diving into Draco's arms and getting lost in his touch and his kiss.


	22. Revelations

Chapter 22 Revelations

Light filtered into the room and crept its way slowly across the room towards the sleeping couple in the room. Aria's eyes fluttered open as the sun blanketed over her. She tried to sit up but found herself tangled in Draco's arms. He held her tighter, preventing her from getting up. Images from the previous night came back to her. The memory of every touch, kiss, and sigh flooded back into her mind. She looked up at Draco's peaceful handsome face. Her eyes slid down to her hand on his bare chest. Merlin, she thought, I hope I know what I'm doing.

Draco's eyes opened as he blinked up at the sunlight. He felt a hand on his chest. Before he looked down, he was certain Pansy was smirking up at him. It had become so customary that he had no doubt it was Pansy whose head lay on his chest. His skin began to prickle because of it.

"What a sour morning face."

The voice surprised him. He looked down to see Aria gazing at him playfully. The rush of images flooded his brain once again. He suddenly felt light. He smirked down at her.

"Last night was quite a surprise," Draco said, giving her waist a playful squeeze.

"A good or bad surprise?"

"Definitely a good surprise," he laughed, nuzzling her cheek.

Aria chuckled. After a content sigh, she pushed away from him and swung her legs off the bed. Draco watched her shrug into a robe.

"Where are we off to?" Draco asked as she turned back to him.

"I'm off to fulfill my duties as a good pureblood wife, of course," she answered.

"Sounds bloody boring," Draco said, his eyes dancing wickedly as he grabbed her around the waist. "Better to stay in bed, don't you think?"

Aria kissed him deeply, feeling heat rise up from her belly. She pulled away and watched Draco's eyes burn into hers.

"Don't you worry about that," she said, sliding off the bed and walking toward the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a sly wink. "I'll have more surprises for you tonight."

* * *

Lucius, Narcissa, and Druella watched Draco and Aria enter the dining room chipper and giving each other sly looks. Druella raised an eyebrow with interest.

"What time did you get back last night, young lady?" Narcissa asked admonishingly.

"She came back quite early," Draco said. "She just went straight to our room."

"I've worked up quite an appetite," Aria said, giving Draco a sly grin which he returned.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged scandalized looks. Druella sipped her tea and furtively looked away.

"Highly inappropriate, isn't it?' Lucius mused with a frown.

"How so, Father?" Draco dared to challenge.

"Enough," Druella said tersely. "We will not have conversation like this at the breakfast table."

"I was thinking," Aria began, "we are going to host the Christmas Ball soon, aren't we?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered. "It's an event quite a large sum of our friends look forward to."

"I was wondering if I might be given the opportunity to plan the event myself," Aria said.

All eyes on the table turned to her.

"Pardon?" Narcissa said, wide eyed and shocked.

"I'd like a chance to plan a big event such as this," Aria confessed.

"Are you certain that you've learned enough at that school of yours?" Druella questioned.

"I don't see a better way to find out," Aria said. "Besides, I'm sure under yours and Narcissa's guidance, Druella, I can do well enough."

Narcissa and Druella exchanged looks.

"I think we should let her attempt," Draco said.

Everyone swiveled around to ogle him.

"This could be her project," Draco went on. "I think she can do well."

"Well, I suppose," Narcissa hedged and looked at her mother. "Mother?"

"Oh, why not?" Druella sighed and looked at Aria seriously. "Don't disappoint, dear. We've got a reputation to uphold."

"I won't let you down."

* * *

By lunchtime, Aria had shut herself up in the library with mountains of design books, recipe books, and rolls of parchment. She had been noting, scribbling, ordering, canceling orders, and making out preliminary guest lists all morning. Lucius was pleased. Narcissa was suspicious. Druella was cautious. Draco was amused. He leaned against the doorframe, smirking at the sight of her scribbling fervently at a piece of parchment.

"I see you and you shall not succeed in distracting me," Aria said without taking her eyes off her parchment.

"I should be insulted," Draco said, sauntering into the library towards her. "I take particular pride in my distracting capabilities."

"Well, if you're looking to practice them here, you'll be sorely disappointed."

"In my opinion, you are in need of a break," Draco said, rubbing her shoulders suggestively. "This room is making you tense."

"No, that would be you that is making me tense," Aria said, shooing Draco away.

"Oh, that's right," he said, sitting on the edge of the table. "I have been known to make many women weak at the knees."

"Your ego is suffocating me." Draco plucked her quill from her fingers. "Hey!" Aria protested.

"Why are you doing this, Aria?"

"I have no time for this, Draco, give it!" she whined, reaching for her quill.

"Answer the question," he said, placing the quill out of her reach. "Why did you feel you have to do this?"

Aria sighed. "Ever since I came here to the Malfoy Manor, I've been doing things the way your Mother or Druella or my bloody teachers wanted things done," she explained. "I need to feel that I can accomplish this in my own way with my own capabilities. I need to feel that I haven't lost myself. I don't know if that makes any sort of sense to you."

"It does," Draco said, bending down to give her a slow kiss. "I understand perfectly."

After bending down for another kiss, he slid off the table and sauntered back towards the doorway.

"Well, I suppose I should leave you to it then."

"Where are you going?"

"Since my only source of entertainment," he gave her a wink, "has decided to be a bore, I sent an owl to my old friend Blaise Zabini and I'm going to have lunch with him. Enjoy your tiresome task."

* * *

Blaise Zabini stopped in his tracks the moment he saw Draco Malfoy sitting at the café waiting for him. He furrowed his forehead, making sure he was seeing accurately.

"Malfoy, is that you?" Zabini asked.

"Who else would it be, Zabini?"

"What's wrong with your face?"

"Why?" Draco asked, his right hand flying to his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You're smiling," Zabini exclaimed with a feigned gasp. "It's like the apocalypse has come."

"Piss off, Zabini," Draco growled.

Zabini laughed his head off and took his seat. "I take it the marriage is going swimmingly then."

"Recently?" Draco nodded with an unholy waggle of his eyebrows. "Like a dream."

"Only recently?" Zabini chuckled. "The wife been holding out on you, mate?"

"Pansy's been making problems."

Zabini scoffed. "What else is new?" he sighed. "What she done now."

"She's put me in a tough spot," Draco answered, looking off. "There's Aria but Pansy keeps at it and is always getting me to… to-"

"I get it," Zabini said. "What are you going to do? Are they asking you to choose?"

"Aria isn't," Draco replied. "Pansy expects me to go along with whatever she wants."

"And who do you want more?"

"It's complicated," Draco sighed. "Aria has never asked anything from me. She isn't like that. She's an honest and innocent girl. She's done nothing but attempt to make this sham of a marriage into something real. I've done awful things that as a husband I shouldn't have done. I've been careless. I've hurt her so many times. But she still found a reason to love me. I don't deserve her. I'll just destroy her. But I've gotten to the point where I can't let her go. Perhaps I… perhaps I love her…"

Zabini regarded him with a slightly nauseated expression. "Bloody hell, Malfoy," he said. "You've turned into a girl."

Draco scowled at him. "I wouldn't expect a loathsome bachelor like you to understand."

"There is nothing wrong with being a bachelor, mate," Zabini winked. "I get appropriate exercise because of it if you get my meaning."

"You're disgusting."

"What are you going to do, mate?" Zabini asked. "About your two women?"

"I haven't been asked to make a choice but I'm beginning to think that I have to make one."

"And the verdict is?" Zabini asked interestedly.

Draco gave him a look. "The choice is easier than you think."

* * *

Draco walked into the room to find Aria sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her hair, humming to herself. Draco grinned and closed the door behind him. She looked up at him with a smile.

"There you are," she said. "Any later and you would have been in so much trouble."

"Why?" Draco asked, kissing the top of her head. "Miss me that much?"

"No such luck," Aria answered. "Your parents have invited the Lestranges over for dinner."

Draco scoffed and began trailing kisses down the side of her neck. "They're pricks," he said, continuing with his seduction tactic, taking the giggling from Aria as a good sign. "Let's just stay here."

Aria wriggled out of his grasp and stood up. She threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a swift kiss. "It would look very poor if we stay here shagging like rabbits when everyone is eating supper downstairs. It's just not right."

"To hell with them," he replied.

"No," Aria insisted. "We must go put on airs."

"Raphael is a prick," Draco argued, watching Aria put on her heels. "Who cares what he thinks?"

"Can't you just act that we're all one big happy family?" she asked, standing up and raising her eyebrow at him.

"Not when I'd rather get happy some other way," he waggled his brow.

"Down, boy," Aria said, patting him on the chest as she exited the room.

The trip downstairs was more troublesome than Aria had anticipated. Draco had tried to grope her arse more than ten times and Aria had to endure a maelstrom of sexual innuendos and suggestions before they even made it to the dining room. Aria could swear that Draco was a hormonal teenager. It was becoming ridiculous.

"Ah, here is the happy couple," Lucius said as Draco and Aria entered the dining room.

"Good evening," Draco said, his hand snaking toward her arse again.

"So good of you to join us," Druella commented.

Aria snatched his arm away and held it firmly. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Aria said.

"Well, now that everyone is here, shall we?" Narcissa said, gesturing to the waiting chairs.

Aria walked off, giving Draco a slightly amused look.

"Aria!" Raphael said in greeting, motioning for her to sit beside him.

"Raphael, I haven't seen you in ages," Aria said, about to sit in the seat next to her.

"Yes, I-"

Raphael was interrupted by a patrician voice that made him wince.

"Aria, sit next to me," Daphne said, motioning to her from across the table.

Aria smiled widely, straightened up, and walked around to her. Raphael stood up and attempted to follow her. Draco put a hand on his cousin's shoulder and pushed him back down the sitting position.

"How are you doing, mate?" Draco said, sitting next to him. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Fine," Raphael said, following Aria's movements with his eyes. "How's the marriage going?"

"Spectacular," Draco said, noting the look of surprise in Raphael's eyes with satisfaction. "Daphne doing alright?"

"She's the most annoying bugger I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"That's too bad," Draco said with a sarcastic chuckle. "She seems to really fancy you."

"The feeling isn't mutual," Raphael scorned.

"Heartless bastard, aren't you?"

"You're in a fantastic mood," Raphael observed with annoyance.

"Of course," Draco said. "All is just fantastic in my world."

Raphael listened with distaste. As much as he liked seeing Aria happy, he knew that seeing both Draco and Aria happy meant that they were getting along better and this meant that his chances with Aria were massively thinning. Raphael watched as Aria sent Draco a beaming look to which Draco replied with a knowing smirk. Raphael's gaze darkened. He wasn't going to have this. Something must be done.


	23. Separation

Chapter 23 Separation

Her eyes burned into the parchment and glowered at every word written in it.

_"I'm not coming."_

It wasn't the first. And this, perhaps, was what angered Pansy the most. Every letter Pansy sent Draco that December asking him to come and meet her was met with refusal and rejection. And what was worse, Pansy knew that if he wasn't with her, then he was with Aria. The thought made Pansy narrow her eyes into slits and crumple the parchment in her hands. She threw it in the air and pointed her wand at it. The parchment exploded into a cloud of fiery ash.

Pansy let out a loud primordial screech and angrily snatched a paper weight from her desk and threw it at the window, listening to the glass shatter. A sound of applause made Pansy whip towards the doorway. She found Raphael Lestrange clapping at her, regarding her with an amused smirk.

"That was one of the best pieces of pure violent rage I've seen from you in a while, Pansy," Raphael said, sauntering into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pansy barked. "Who let you in?"

"I think you underestimate my charm," Raphael said with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Pansy hissed.

"Draco's refused to meet with you again, hasn't he?"

"What's it to you?"

"You think he's been with Aria," Raphael continued.

"And?"

"You're right." This was met with an angry glare. "Draco has barely left Aria's side this month. Can't keep his hands off her. They're so sickeningly happy; I can't stand being around them for more than five minutes. As things are currently, you're not going to get Draco back anytime soon."

"Why should it matter to you?" Pansy snapped. "You don't care about anyone but your precious Aria. What is so bloody special about that farm bitch?"

Raphael chuckled. "I wouldn't expect a girl like you to understand."

"And just what are you implying?"

"Aria is capable of understanding things that you know nothing of," Raphael said. "She's capable of compassion-"

"Oh, spare me your theatrics," Pansy rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I propose we work together."

"I don't need your help."

"Bullshit," Raphael spat earning him another glare. "We both know that if that were true, Draco would already be here."

"Don't you have your traitor fiancée to deal with?"

"Daphne isn't an issue," Raphael said confidently. "Let me deal with her. What I need is for you to cooperate with me so that we both get what we want."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll leave you to read your rejection letters and destroy your house," Raphael shrugged. "What'll it be?"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Aria marched over to Draco in a huff who had his wand drawn at the table cloths hanging in midair ready to be placed onto a table. He stopped to look at her.

"I'm putting the table cloths on the tables like you said," Draco reasoned.

"Yes, but we have silver chairs, don't we?" Aria nagged. "You don't put purple table cloths with silver chairs. It doesn't match. Where are the green ones I wanted?"

"There aren't any green ones!"

"What do you mean you mean there aren't any green ones?" Aria rolled her eyes. "This is the Malfoy Manor. I'll be surprised if they have other colors besides green!"

"Well, I didn't see any," Draco maintained.

"You are not helping!" Aria griped.

Draco shrugged. "Decorating is so bloody boring," he said while an unholy light came into his eyes. "Shall we do something more satisfying?"

"Shut up, you wanker," Aria snapped. "I'm busy."

"You're no fun."

"You're no help."

"Well, aren't we getting on famously?"

Draco and Aria turn to find Raphael walking to them, a large smile plastered on his patrician face. Draco raised his eyebrow at his cousin.

"What are you doing here, Raphael?" Draco questioned.

"I just came to see if Aria needed some help setting up," Raphael shrugged.

"I don't need help," Aria answered. "However, things would go far more smoothly if a certain wizard would stop fooling around." She snatched a champagne glass out of Draco's hands and sent him a smoldering glare.

"I am not fooling around," he complained. "I am helping."

"You are one hundred percent fooling around."

"I am quite obviously helping."

"Fooling around."

"Helping."

Raphael watched the loving argument and rolled his eyes. They're a bloody love story and I'm choking on it, he thought to himself, annoyed. Much to Raphael's relief, a maid walked in at that exact moment, wielding a rolled up piece of parchment on a silver platter.

"Master Malfoy, a letter came for you," the maid said.

Draco snatched it off the platter and ignored the maid as she curtsied.

"Lisa, how is the chandelier cleaning coming along?" Aria asked before the maid could run off.

"Very well, ma'am," the maid answered. "It's nearly finished."

"Well then, I should come take a look," Aria said, following the maid out. Before she left, she gave Draco a warning look. "Don't touch anything."

Draco rolled his eyes once more, watched her walk out of the ballroom and tore open his letter. Raphael watched him like a hawk as Draco's eyes roamed the piece of parchment. Draco's eyes narrowed as he hastily shoved the parchment in his pocket.

"Bad news?" Raphael asked with an eyebrow raised.

Draco refused to answer but gave his cousin a spiteful glare.

"Pansy wants to meet with you, doesn't she?" Raphael continued.

"You know something about this?" Draco demanded, narrowing her eyes at his cousin.

"Don't make this about me, Draco," Raphael said, his hands splayed. "This is about you and her."

"I don't intend to see her anymore," Draco replied, turning his back on him.

"I didn't know you had turned into an inconsiderate heartbreaker," Raphael said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Raphael."

"Hear me out now, Draco," Raphael insisted. "You and Pansy have a lengthy history. She obviously has feelings for you still while you've moved on. Wouldn't it just be common decency to talk to her like a human being and tell her honestly that you love someone else? Wouldn't it just be better to clear the air, lay everything out on the table?"

Draco gave Raphael a piercing look as if thinking exceedingly hard about what he was talking about. Aria walked back into the ballroom, a massive crystal chandelier floating after her lazily.

"Doesn't the chandelier look awesome?" she asked excitedly. "This'll be perfect for tonight!"

Draco broke his stare down with Raphael and pulled Aria into a hug.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I've got to go somewhere for a bit," Draco replied, looking down at the top of her head.

"Where?" she asked, looking up at his face.

"Diagon Alley," Draco said and looked down at her with a grin. "I've got to finish something."

"Finish?"

"Just stay here," he continued. "Enlist Raphael to help you. I'll be back in time for the party."

Draco kissed the top of her head and walked out. Aria watched him leave curiously. She sighed and walked to the center of the ballroom.

"Always running off somewhere," she grumbled to herself.

"You're not the least bit curious as to where he's going?" Raphael asked.

"Not particularly," Aria shook her head, waving her wand and floating the chandelier to the ceiling. "I have tons of things to do here."

"You know he's meeting with Pansy, right?"

Aria pulled away her wand and the chandelier dropped like a rock to the ground. Raphael whipped out his wand lazily and pointed it at the chandelier, hoisting it up again.

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked.

"I was standing right here when he read his letter, wasn't I?"

"It was from Pansy?"

"Yes, it was."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Aria said, turning her attention back to the chandelier.

"Trust him, do you?" Raphael chuckled.

"Of course, I do," Aria said. "He's my husband. Why shouldn't I trust him?"

"I don't think your perfect husband should be trusted with Pansy at all given their previous history."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think he's lying to you again. Why don't you follow him just this once to make sure he isn't lying to you?" Raphael said with a smirk.

"He isn't lying to me."

"So prove me wrong then."

* * *

"You seem happy."

Pansy seemed listless and taciturn as she fiddled with the handle of her tea cup. Draco stared at her hands.

"I am."

She gave him an ironic smile. "I suppose we're really over then," she said but received no reply. "It's funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, you must know that," he added.

"I know," Pansy sighed. "I never meant to make so much trouble. I was just trying to… I don't know…"

"It's alright," Draco sighed. "I understand."

Pansy smiled. "I'm glad we can talk like this," she said. "We can still be friends, can't we?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile himself. "There's no reason why we shouldn't."

"If you don't mind, there's one last thing I want to do before we part ways," Pansy said giving him a meaningful look. "Something for old time's sake."

A few meters away, Raphael and Aria crouched behind some perennial shrubbery, watching Draco and Pansy closely.

"They seem close," Raphael mused.

Aria gave him a scolding look, trying to get the truth of that statement out of her own head. "They're just talking," Aria maintained.

"A man wouldn't go out of his way and sit in the cold with a girl to just talk, Aria," Raphael assured her.

"It's amazing how you trust your own cousin far less than I do," Aria grumbled.

"He can't be trusted," Raphael shrugged. "Just look at his past actions. They speak for themselves."

"Draco won't hurt me."

As Aria turned her head to watch again, she saw Pansy lean forward and plant a kiss on Draco's lips. Draco sat stock still, not even pushing her away, not even exclaiming in surprise. Aria's heart dropped to her stomach and dread swirled around her head and pricked her neck. Tears easily came to her eyes and she got up quickly and ran off. She pushed through the crowd at Diagon Alley, ignoring the screams of protests from the people she ran into. The only thing she was aware of was dismay beating in her heart and the only thing she wanted to do was to put as much distance between herself and Draco and Pansy as possible. She reached the wall leading to the Leaky Cauldron and stopped, her heart racing, her breath ragged. Why would he do this to her? She did everything she was supposed to. She said everything she was supposed to. She gave him everything. How could it still possibly be not enough? How could he still turn his back on her and hurt her? Aria felt her heart contract. It wasn't fair. She did everything. Everything…

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Aria."

Aria turned to find Raphael staring at her, his breath heaving from running after her.

"I don't understand," Aria murmured through her tears. "I gave him everything. I did everything. I don't understand how he could do this to me."

"You have the power to end this Aria," Raphael said, walking towards her but not daring to touch her. "You can end it today and you won't have to hurt anymore."

"End it?"

"The Separation Ritual," Raphael said. "Do the Separation Ritual and you'll never have to endure any of Draco's mistreatment ever again."

* * *

A soothing string quartet wafted through the Malfoy ball room as the lavishly done up guests walked amongst each other and mingled smilingly. Aria had an arm hooked through Draco, following his lead as he walked her through the guests, introducing her happily to those he saw.

"Mrs. Zabini, so good that you were able to come," Draco said amicably. "This is my wife, Aria."

"How do you do?" Mrs. Zabini said, shaking hands with Aria.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aria answered diplomatically.

"My wife, Aria, planned and executed this whole ball, you know," Draco said proudly.

"Oh, did you?" Mrs. Zabini said and received a shy smile from Aria. "That is no small feat, my dear. You did a lovely job. It's a fantastic party."

"Thank you," Aria answered politely.

The three exchanged small talk until Mrs. Zabini spotted a gentleman who was giving her the eye and so she tactfully excused herself from the couple.

"If you're looking for a Mr. Zabini, there isn't one," Draco whispered conspiratorially in Aria's ear. "Mrs. Zabini has been widowed so many times; nobody could quite keep track of who her current husband is. Ironically, all of the Mr. Zabinis have died under suspicious circumstances. There has got to be a less messy way to end a marriage." Draco chuckled.

"There is," Aria answered blankly.

Draco scrutinized her vacant expression. "Are you alright? Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," Aria answered almost mechanically.

Before Draco could retort, Lucius and Narcissa swaggered forward.

"Quite the turnout," Lucius said proudly.

"You did quite well, darling," Narcissa praised. "I've invited your parents in celebration of your wonderful handiwork."

And as if on cue, Ken and Melissa Kinsey stepped forward all dolled up in their best garb.

"Oh, my Aria, you look like a princess!" Melissa said, wrapping her daughter in her arms.

"Mum, it's nice to see you."

Melissa pulled away from her daughter and looked down at her face. "What's the matter, dear?" she asked. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," Aria shook her head. "Really."

"Well, buck up!" Ken said with a hearty laugh. "This is a happy occasion. It's Christmas, after all."

"Too true, Ken," Lucius agreed and turned to Draco and Aria. "Why don't the both of you have the honor of addressing our guests and welcome them to our ball?"

"Don't you and Mother usually do that?" Draco asked.

"Well, you and Aria have worked so hard to put this ball together," Narcissa said with good humor. "It's only right you have the privilege of welcoming everyone."

Draco turned to Aria with a large smile on his face. "Shall we?"

Aria nodded and Draco led her to the grand staircase. The music stopped and the entire congregation turned to the couple on the steps. Draco pointed his wand at his throat, getting ready to speak to the gathered guests.

"Thank you all for coming to our small gathering," Draco said, beaming out at the guests. "It is with great honor that we receive you into our home and share with all of you all the joy that Christmas brings. As you all know, there have been many changes in our family this past year. We are all pleased that you all came here not only to celebrate Christmas with us but also to celebrate the newest addition to the Malfoy family." At this, Draco beamed at his wife who was looking emptily at the gathered guests. "Aria, would you like to say a few words to our guests?"

Aria pointed her own wand to her throat and gave the audience a tired smile. "Thank you all for coming. It has been my pleasure to have met all of you," Aria said, ignoring the quake in her chest as she pressed on. "As Draco said, there have been many changes this past year. And I'm afraid I must announce another." Aria swallowed hard and ignored the pounding in her head. "Draco and I are getting separated."


	24. The Unraveling

Chapter 24 The Unraveling

Dread pooled cold and thick at the bottom of Draco's stomach as Aria's words hit him. The ballroom erupted into a tumultuous roar. The guests manufactured rumors faster than they breathed. Aria froze like a statue as the frenzy swirled around her. Her face was blank as the honored guests threw her scandalized looks and horrified stares. It was most likely the biggest scandal in wizarding pureblood society and she was right in the middle of it.

Aria felt Draco's hand close around her arm and drag her backwards. Draco dragged her up the ballroom's grand staircase and pulled her out of sight. In a darkened hallway, he let go of her arm and turned his back to her, seething with anger. Aria stared at the floor beneath, nothing to say for herself, no reason to defend herself with.

"What did you mean?" Draco asked in a dark deep voice.

He was met with silence. Draco whipped around to glare at her.

"Aria!"

"It meant exactly what it sounded like," Aria said, finally lifting her eyes to him. "I want a Separation."

Draco stared at her with disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears even after hearing it for the second time. Her whisper cut him in two. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to respond. All he could feel was anger and pain fighting for control.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco demanded. "Why now? Things were going so well… I thought things were going well."

Aria gave him nothing but silence.

"Answer me!" Draco seethed.

"I can't do this anymore," Aria said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I gave you everything! I gave up everything to you! I gave you all I had! I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with her, Draco!" Aria screeched and watched the realization cross his face. "I saw you were with her. Today! I saw you kiss her!"

"Aria, you don't understand-"

"I can't do this anymore. I thought this was something I could handle but I was wrong." Aria whimpered. "I don't want you to hate me. But you do. You've come to hate me."

"I do not!" he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Why won't you believe me? I do not hate you! I never did! I went to see Pansy to finally end things with her. I don't know why she wanted that kiss but I don't care because it meant nothing! She and I are over! I don't hate you! You're my wife! I don't hate you! Why won't you believe me?"

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Aria asked, stepping back from him. "You can't even trust me enough to tell me that, to tell me the truth!"

Draco stared at her, watching the tears roll down her face.

"Everything can't be my fault, Aria," Draco said, his voice sadder than it had ever been before.

Aria didn't get the opportunity to respond. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as well as Ken and Melissa Kinsey came rushing through the hall, shouting at each other, each demanding an explanation from the other.

"What do you mean you don't know anything?" Ken Kinsey demanded. "She's been here all this time and you didn't see this coming?"

"She and Draco have been getting on quite well recently," Lucius said. "I saw no reason to worry!"

"How could your daughter do this?" Narcissa demanded. "How can she embarrass us in front of our guests like that?"

"There is obviously something that's been bothering her!" Melissa Kinsey argued. "Did you not think to ask her if anything's the matter? You see her everyday and you don't see anything wrong?"

"Aria! Draco!" Lucius exclaimed as the two sets of parents neared them.

In a blink of an eye, Draco and Aria were surrounded by the screeching parents, Draco giving Aria an evil eye.

"What is going on here?"

"What was that all about?"

"Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"What were you thinking?"

"SILENCE!"

All of them turned to see Druella Black glaring at them in the gloom.

"The entire ballroom can still hear your bickering," Druella said. "I suggest we all go to Lucius's study, the quietest part of this manor, to discuss this ridiculous situation."

* * *

Lucius's study was dark and gloomy. Draco leaned on the wall near the window, his eyes on the dark sky outside, a scowl painted on his face. Aria sat in a plush arm chair, her eyes on her hands. The parents surrounded her, their faces tight and angry. Druella stood off to the corner, her eyes probing and bright.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Narcissa hissed angrily at her. "Do you know what we'll have to do to remedy this situation you've so cleverly cooked up?"

"I was only trying to be honest," Aria said in a small voice.

"What a load of balderdash!" Lucius growled.

"Darling," Melissa Kinsey said, kneeling next to her daughter, "where did this come from all of a sudden? We thought you were content here. What brought this on?"

Aria flicked her eyes to Draco and he met her gaze coldly. Aria closed her eyes. She certainly was not going to receive any help from him any time soon. She had betrayed his trust and hurt him. Aria was surprised he didn't turn his wand on her.

"I can't be here anymore, Mum," Aria whispered, feeling a tear trickle down the side of her face. "I feel like I'm suffocating. I don't belong here."

"This is bloody wonderful!" Lucius bellowed. "If it wasn't for that stupid Unbreakable Vow, I would never marry Draco to this ridiculous girl!"

Narcissa's eyes flashed and Lucius instantly realized what he had said. All eyes in the room turned to him. Silence stung the air and Lucius felt dread pool thick and black in the pit of his stomach.

"What are you talking about, Lucius?" Ken Kinsey asked, stepping forward to him. "What Unbreakable Vow?"

Silence continued. Lucius had the looked of a trapped animal in his eyes. Narcissa sighed and plopped herself down onto a plush chair.

"Oh, tell them, Lucius," Narcissa said and gave her husband and cold look. "I told you this would happen. Now see what's happened here. Go on. Tell them."

"Tell us what?" Melissa Kinsey asked, rising to her feet.

Lucius shifted his feet, swallowing roughly. He was not going to get out of this unscathed. Not only did he have to repair the ruined reputation of the Malfoy family because of Aria's little stunt, his pride would have to be repaired as well after he tells the Kinseys the real reason as to why he was so adamant to have Draco marry Aria.

"Ken, when we were young, we made an Unbreakable Vow that our children would marry."

Ken Kinsey's eyes widened and an angry fire lit it up, a scowl rising up on his face. Melissa turned to her husband, horror in her eyes.

"Ken, is this true?"

Ken ignored his wife, his attention fully focused on Lucius. "Tell me you're joking, Lucius."

"We made the vow, Ken."

"WE NEVER MADE SUCH A VOW!"

Lucius's head snapped up in surprise.

"You were bloody sloshed, Lucius! You drank too much and fainted in the common room! You talked nonsense the entire time but we never made a bloody vow!"

"You're certain?" Lucius asked, his voice filled with astonishment.

"Is this what this is about?" Melissa demanded. "Is that why you wanted our Aria to marry Draco? So you could save yourself because you thought you made that vow?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Lucius barked. "I would die otherwise!"

Ken Kinsey barreled forward, his fist colliding with Lucius's jaw. Lucius crumpled to the floor, his hand flying to his cheek.

"You're disgusting, Lucius!" Ken roared, snatched his daughter's wrist and pulled her toward him. "This ridiculous marriage is over! I should have known better. A person like you would never be that generous! I'd rather rot than to let you keep mistreating my daughter any longer. I'm taking her home and you can be sure that the Separation Ritual will take place. Let's go."

Ken Kinsey led the way out of the study, dragging Aria along with him. Aria turned her head before the door slammed shut to see Draco stumble a few steps toward her with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

* * *

Aria had changed out of her dress and was sitting on the floor of her and Draco's room, blankly staring as her clothes and shoes floated out of drawers and closets, shrunk, and packed itself neatly into a trunk. Before she knew it, she was crying. Aria was surprised at the tears coming out of her eyes. She had felt so numb that she didn't think it was possible to still cry. She felt as if a large part of her heart was ripped out of her. The pain was so intense that she felt numb all over, she felt as if her chest was going explode but at the same time, after everything that's gone on, she felt as if she wouldn't even notice if it did.

Slowly, she turned her head towards the bed. Flashes of nights gone by streamed before her eyes. Their phantom laughter pounded her ears. The stinging pain of everyday stung her flesh. Aria put her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. Make it stop, she pleaded. I don't want this anymore.

"Aria."

Her head snapped up and found Raphael at the doorway. She blew out a ragged breath and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked thinly.

"I heard what happened."

Silence.

"Aria, you know this is for the best," Raphael continued. "You and Draco had never been very happy. You cried all the time. Things are better this way. Pretty soon this will all just be an ugly memory. You'll be happier after this. You'll be-"

"Shut up."

Raphael paused, stunned into silence as Aria rose to her feet, glaring at him, her eyes as cold and heartless as a snake's. Raphael jumped as the last of her clothes sailed into her trunk and it clanged shut.

"I was just trying to-"

"You're an imbecile!" Aria roared at him. "How can I possibly be happy? How can I be happy when I've hurt the only man I've ever loved? How can I be happy when I've just found out that my marriage was a bigger lie than I ever thought? Don't you dare tell me this is for the best when my world is crumbling around me! You don't know anything about me! I don't need your sympathy. Stop interfering in my life!"

* * *

Aria's trunk floated dejectedly after her as she climbed down the stairs. Her parents waited for her at the bottom of the lavish staircase wearing grim, infuriated expressions.

"Let's go," Ken Kinsey hissed, his eyes still dancing with anger.

As Aria followed, she turned her head and saw the three Malfoys standing on the other side of the foyer, looking grim. Aria's eyes landed on Draco. His brows were knit together and a look of pure terror was on his face. Aria opened her mouth to say something but was cut of quickly by the searing pain that raked through her heart. She wanted to say something to him. She wanted him to call to her. But he wouldn't. It was too late for all that now.

"Aria, it's time to leave," Melissa said, causing Aria to flinch.

Aria lifted her eyes to his face, trying to memorize each feature before she turned away. She would probably never see his face again. She would never hear his laughter. She would never feel his arms around her.

"Aria."

At the sound of his voice, Aria came to a dead halt. She could hear the few footsteps he had taken toward her. But as if her feet were rooted to the spot, she could not turn to look back at him. She was sure he was wearing a terribly pained face and she didn't want that to be her last memory of him. Please, Draco, don't, she begged in her head.

"Aria, please," Draco said one more time.

"We're leaving, Aria," Ken Kinsey said in a low growl.

Aria took one step toward her parents. But something broke inside her chest and she turned on her heel and ran in his direction and launched herself into Draco's open arms, tears falling like rain down her cheeks. She grabbed handfuls of his shirt into a fist and held him to her. He held her tightly, desperate to hold her for as long as he can even as he saw her parents looming in to pull her away from him. Draco leaned back and looked into her tear stained face.

"I'll come for you. I'll come for you," Draco told her in a ragged whisper as she nodded her head at him. "I'll come for you, I promise."

He planted a rough kiss on her forehead and held her to him, feeling his parents tug on his arms and feeling Aria's parents pulling her out of his arms. Draco tried to steel himself against his parents pulling while trying to keep Aria in his arms. But she was slipping. In an instant, she was out of his arms, dragged backward by her parents.

"No…"

It was the last thing she said before the air cracked like a whip and they were gone.

* * *

_So… Super sorry I haven't updated in ages. Life is just so busy. I might have lost a great deal of you because of it. But as I have promised, I WILL finish the story… I just don't know how long it'll take me. Hope you all enjoyed this very dramatic chapter. _

_ - EverFLIE_


	25. Time Apart

Chapter 25: Time Apart

It had been a long three months. The snow had melted and the sun began to shine again. Flowers began to poke their heads through the earth to herald in the warmth and beauty erupting all over the fields. The animals in the farm began to bray comfortably and happily, knowing that the warm days were upon them at last.

It was spring outside, warm and beautiful. But inside the farm house, it was as bleak and ice cold as the memories of the winter that had gone past. Aria stood in the kitchen, cutting the carrots absently, staring at it blankly, as if she was seeing something else as she sliced. Draco had stood where she stood and cut carrots like she was doing once, Aria thought to herself. She could still hear the laughter. She could still see the smile on his face. The knife slipped and Aria cut her finger, blood blooming. Draco had cut himself here, too. She had patched up his wounds. She could almost feel his hands in hers. She could almost feel his warmth.

But he wasn't there. Three long months without him. Not a letter. Not a visit. Not a thing. Aria was beginning to doubt his promise. He said he would come for her. She had been waiting. Still nothing. As far as the Ministry of Magic was concerned, they were still married. A formal response was sent in to the Ministry by Aria's own parents for a Separation. Aria refused to sign the parchment of consent. As far as she was told, Draco had not signed the parchment of consent either.

"Aria! You're bleeding!"

Melissa Kinsey ran over to her daughter and bandaged her properly, noting the absolute barren look on her daughter's face. Her heart sank.

"You must be more careful."

"Thanks, Mum," Aria mumbled and continued slicing her carrots.

Melissa walked away, giving her daughter a worried look. It was just at that moment that Ken Kinsey walked inside the house.

"Spring's come," he announced. "It's very warm outside."

"Ken," Melissa said to him in hushed tones, pulling him. "We've got to do something about Aria."

"Why?" Ken asked. "What's happened?"

"What's happened?" Melissa scoffed. "Will you look at her? All life has gone out of her. She's been like this ever since she got back. We have got to do something."

"What do you think we should do, Mel?" Ken asked, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack. "We've tried everything we possibly could."

"Ken, what if she truly loves that boy?" Melissa questioned. "Perhaps one meeting with them couldn't hurt."

"No," Ken said firmly. "After all that those Mafoys did, Aria is never seeing head or tail of those horrible people again!"

"Ken, look at her!" Melissa argued. "Are you going to allow her to keep on like this?"

"She'll be fine in a few more weeks!"

"This is not about you and your bloody fight with Lucius anymore!" Melissa scolded. "Our daughter looks like she's all but dead! When are you going to put aside your bloody pride?"

"Enough!" Ken said, walking away from the conversation and starting up the stairs. "I'm going to take a bath."

Melissa followed him up the stairs, continuing to gripe at him. Aria lay down her knife and sighed. It wasn't as if she couldn't hear her parents talk about her. Of course she could. But she chose to say nothing. What good would it do anyway? She had hurt so much the past year, she just felt numb. She didn't know if she could feel anything else. She wondered what Draco was doing. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered if he was thinking of her. She had wanted so much to see him or at least to send him a letter. But she was prevented from leaving the farm. Someone was with her at all times. She wasn't allowed to send letters. Aria didn't think it was possible but she felt even lonelier at the farm than she ever did at the Malfoy Manor. At least there she felt something: anger, sorrow, happiness. At the farm, after all that had happened, she felt nothing. She was devoid of feeling. Aria vaguely wondered how long she could sleep. She thought that the vacantness of sleep was better than the numbness she was feeling.

Aria missed him so terribly. Every time she lay in her bed, she was reminded of him. Every time she was in the kitchen, she saw him standing there. Every time she was with the animals, she thought of that kiss. He was everywhere to her and she couldn't stand it. She wanted him so desperately to be real, to be really standing in the stables with her. But he wasn't. It had been a long three months. And she hasn't heard a thing from him.

* * *

Draco stared at the vacant seat. He wondered if he stared hard enough that she would actually appear there. She had sat in that seat so many times. It seemed so strange to see her not in it. Even after three months, he still half expected her to be sitting there, trying so hard not to offend anyone with anything she was doing. He still half expected to turn in his bed and find her lying beside him. He still half expected to hear her laughter while he walked down the hall.

But she was not there. The seat was empty. The bed was bare. And the halls were deafeningly quiet once again. Draco wanted to scream. It was not fair. Why is it that whenever he found something in his life to make him happy, it is wrenched away from him? Does he not deserve to be happy?

Aria had made him so happy. For once in his life, he felt that there was something else in this world beside the bleak and cold life that he had grown up knowing. For once in his life, there was light and happiness. There was laughter. There was color. Now she's gone and he's back to everything that was bleak and cold and stiff.

He wanted to see her. Draco had tried so many times to sneak out to see her. It had not worked. The maids see everything. He had tried so many times to send an owl to her. It had not worked. The owl room has been made inaccessible to him. He promised her he would come for her. He promised her they would be together again. What a load of bullocks his word was turning out to be.

Draco stared at that seat, willing her to appear there, willing for her to look up at him and smile just like she used to.

"Draco, dear," Narcissa suddenly said, snapping him out of his reverie, "are you alright?"

"I'm done eating," Draco said, pushing himself away from the table and sauntering out without so much as a second look at his parents.

As soon as he was out of the dining room, Narcissa flashed Lucius with an angry scowl.

"Lucius!" she seethed at him. "This is ridiculous! Draco's been moping around here for months! Fix this!"

"What do you want me to do, Narcissa?" Lucius demanded. "I don't have time to deal with Draco's hormonal heartbreak when I have so much work to do repairing our reputation."

"And why do you think our reputation's tarnished?" Narcissa argued. "It's because you married Draco to that girl under the impression that you made an Unbreakable Vow when you were really just sloshed out of your mind!"

"Do you think I knew that at the time?" Lucius snapped.

"We must remarry Draco at once!" Narcissa announced. "That will fix this whole entire mess! Give all those witches and wizards something else to talk about!"

"Remarry him?" Lucius scoffed. "Draco won't even sign the form consenting to a Separation. How in the world will we remarry the boy?"

"What are you planning to do about Draco then?" Narcissa rgued. "Just have him rot in this manor? Mope about like a little lost puppy? It's sickening."

"He loves that girl, Narcissa," Lucius told her.

Narcissa scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"I know that's a foreign concept to you," Lucius told his wife who glared at him, "but Draco loves that girl. There is not just one thing that will make him get over it."

"Then what do you suggest?" Narcissa asked.

"Just let him be," Lucius said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Narcissa hissed. "What will become of him?"

Draco didn't want to hear any more. He had leaned himself against the wall to listen to his parents' conversation but he had heard enough. He pushed away from the wall and started the long arduous walk back to his empty room. He had sometimes eavesdropped on his parents' conversations. There was never any good news. They never said anything worth knowing. They only argued with each other and their arguments went round and round in circles.

But still Draco listened. If he could just hear some news about Aria, if he could just hear that he could see her again, he'd be content. He didn't know what he would do without her. With her, he caught a glimpse of what life could have been: something to look forward to, something to explore, something to tackle with joy. Without her, he saw his life as if he were someone else, saw his life as if he had already lived it. There would be no joy. There would be nothing to look forward to.

Draco closed the door to his room and his eyes landed on the broom he had bought for her. It stood in the corner of his room, the only reminder of Aria he had. He should have taken a photo, he realized. Her face was already started to fade from his mind. Draco sighed and sank down to his bed in a sitting position.

He wondered what she was doing. He wondered if she was thinking of him. He wondered if she missed him. He put his hand over the spot where she slept. He would find a way to get her back. He swore it. No matter how long it would take. He was going to get her back.

* * *

Aria was brushing the horses. The afternoon sun was high and it was beginning to get warm again. The animals felt it, too. Their excitement was mounting. It was as if they expected something big to happen.

"He's gorgeous."

Aria turned her head abruptly towards the foreign voice. A tall man with curly hair and easy smile beamed at her. Aria looked away.

"What are you doing here, Raphael?"

"I'm here for a visit," Raphael shrugged and sauntered towards Aria.

"My parents will hex you if they find you here," Aria said, not taking her eyes off the horse.

"I think I'll be fine," Raphael said confidently.

Aria dragged her eyes to him and flashed him a look of disdain. "What do you want, Raphael?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing," he said.

"Fine."

"Have you-"

"Don't you have a wedding to plan?" Aria interrupted.

Raphael stopped, regarding her carefully. "I don't love Daphne," Raphael told her. "Can't you like me just a little, Aria?"

Aria's hand stilled on the brush and she sighed. "Isn't it ironic?" she asked him. "This whole thing? This is exactly the situation Draco and I found ourselves when we were first married. He didn't want to be with me. He wanted to be with someone else while I tortured myself with that truth."

"Aria, come on-"

"I'm not going to put Daphne through what I went through," Aria told him. "Go back to her."

"You and Daphne are different," Raphael insisted. "She won't-"

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Aria questioned him. "What do you want me to say, Raphael? I don't love Draco? I don't want him back? I only love you? I only want you? Well, I don't. I do love Draco. I do want him back. No, I don't love you. So you should go back to Daphne."

"Aria…"

"And what kind of person are you anyway?" Aria continued. "Daphne gave her heart to you. She loves you and you're here instead of with her. Don't you feel guilty at all? Aren't you ashamed?"

"I'm just trying to be honest to myself."

Aria gave him a look. "You've lived in that posh world longer than I have," Aria told him. "You should know better than that. You should know there is always something more important that what we want."

"Aria-"

"Go home," Aria told him, turning to go back into the house. "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say."

* * *

Draco opened the door to his door and found Pansy sitting on his bed, her long legs crossed as if she had been waiting for him. Draco ground his teeth together in annoyance. Well, he had been expecting it. Ever since Aria left, Pansy has sent him letter after letter. Every one of them had been the same. She felt sorry for what happened. She knew it would happen eventually. She offered her company. Draco ignored all the letters. He had to have known she would show up eventually.

"How did you get in here?" Draco questioned as he shrugged out of his cloak and tossed it on an armchair.

"Don't underestimate me, Draco," Pansy grinned. "The maids here know me well after all."

"What do you want?" Draco asked, folding his arms over his chest and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked. "After what happened, you must feel so terrible."

"No, I'm not alright," Draco said evenly. "And yes, I do feel terrible. Did you come all the way here to confirm how miserable I am?"

Pansy gritted her teeth. She came here for a purpose and no matter how big of a prick Draco was acting, he would not deter her. "Don't say that," she said, languidly rising from the bed and walking toward him. "I only came over here because I care about you."

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity," Pansy said, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. "You know how much I love you."

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded.

"What does it look like?" Pansy asked, giving him a coy smile.

Draco saw that she was leaning up to him and he swiftly grabbed hold of her arms and untangled her from him. He walked away, giving her a disgusted look.

"There's nothing here for you, Pansy," he told her. "Go home."

"And what about you?" Pansy questioned. "Are you just going to sit here and mope?"

Draco looked around at her. "Get to the point," he told her. "You came here because you want something. Spit it out."

Pansy held in a glare. He was not going to make this easy, damn him. "I know you're in pain right now," she tried to say patiently. "I know it's because of her. I could make it better, Draco. We could-"

"Get out."

Pansy stopped, surprised at the sudden dismissal. Draco turned his back on her, not wanting to see or hear her anymore. He'd been through this situation before. It's what started this whole mess in the first place.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," he told her. "Go home."

"Draco, be rational," Pansy said. "That girl will never know how it feels to be like one of us. She will never know what we go through. She'll just bring you more headaches. But you and I, we can start over. We used to be so good together. We can have that back again."

"I don't want anything you have to give me."

"Draco, we could be happy again," she continued. "We could-"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, rounding on her, his eyes alight with fury. "This is pathetic, Pansy! Leave me alone! I love someone else! Can't you see that? How long are you going to hang around someone who doesn't want to have anything to do with you? Hanging around me all the time, sending letters to me all the time doesn't make me love you. It just makes you look daft! It makes you look pathetic! Why do you continuously follow a man who doesn't love you like some sort of stray dog? Have you no self-respect? What happened between us is over! Now do yourself and everyone else a favor and leave me alone!"

"Is that what you think of me?" Pansy questioned. "Pathetic? Am I reduced to that in your eyes?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"I can't believe this," Pansy said. "Can't you remember how it was between us? Can't you-"

Pansy didn't get a chance to finish. Draco grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room and dragged her down the hall. She screamed and protested the entire time. The maids pressed themselves against the wall, looking scandalized and slightly terrified. Draco wrenched open the massive front doors of the Malfoy Manor and unceremoniously tossed Pansy outside. She whirled around to glare at him.

"I never want to see your face again."

He slammed the door in her face, scowling into the floor. Behind him, he heard applause. Draco whirled around to find Daphne Greengrass standing there, lazily applauding him, a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Draco growled.

"Same as Pansy, I expect," Daphne said. "Just a visit."

"What is it with women today?" Draco snarled, walking past her. "Did you all conspire to aggravate me?"

"Perhaps it's to force you to act," Daphne said, following Draco.

"Pansy wanted something," Draco said, whirling around to face her, "and I know you definitely do. Out with it. I don't want to spend the whole damn day waxing idiotic with self-serving women."

"Raphael went to see Aria today."

Blood drained from Draco's face. His damn cousin! He wanted to punch his face in!

"He's allowed to go over there but I'm not?!" Draco roared. "What a load of bullocks!"

"He wasn't allowed," Daphne told him. "He snuck out."

"That bastard."

"And what have you done?" Daphne questioned, making Draco raise an eyebrow at her. "You claim to love Aria. Yet what have you done to talk to her, to see her these last few months? All I've seen you do is mope around here and ignore everyone."

"Don't talk to me like you know me!" Draco growled.

"Fine, I don't know you," Daphne said, turning her back to him. "But I do know that if I was in her position and I haven't heard from the man I love for three months, I'd be giving up hope on him."

Draco watched her walk off, his blood pumping. Raphael had snuck out to see Aria. If that bastard had been able to do it, why couldn't he? Damn him. What was he going to do? What was he going to do?

"Daphne!" Draco called, making Daphne turn toward him. "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Aria sat in her room, flipping through a book. She was vaguely aware that there were words on the page but she didn't care. What did it matter anyway? She didn't like seeing Raphael here. If he could make it all the way here when he was under the hawk like watch of Druella, why couldn't Draco? Why hadn't he come for her? He hasn't given up on her, has he? He didn't go back to Pansy, did he?

Aria snapped the book shut and threw it at the wall. It slid to the floor, forlorn. She buried her face in a pillow. It would be so easy for Draco to go back to Pansy. And Aria was sure Pansy wouldn't be too far from where Draco was. What is taking you so long? You promised me. You promised…

Aria then heard an owl's hooting. She raised her head and found a tan and white crested owl staring at her sharply. It was Daphne's owl. The owl had a letter in her beak. Aria literally jumped out of her bed and almost snatched the letter from the owl's beak. The owl soundlessly flew out the open window. Aria looked at the letter in her hands. Most importantly, she scrutinized who it was from. In firm, bold handwriting, she saw one name: Draco.

_** So I'm sorry about not updating in FOREVER. I know that I'm awful. I am SO sorry. But I promise I will keep my promise and finish this story. Besides, it seems like Aria has some unfinished business, don't you think? I will definitely be finishing. I'm just really sorry it's taking so long. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And there will be a next chapter posted very soon. Within the next week actually. So look out for it!_

_-EverFLIE_


	26. Gone

Chapter 26: Gone

_Meet me tomorrow in Room 216 at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. _

_Ask for me at the front counter._

_Draco_

Aria's breath caught as she read and reread the note. It was finally here! He was finally coming for her! He was finally coming for her! The Leaky Cauldron… There was no bloody way Aria could sneak out of here. There was nowhere that she went that she wasn't checked up on. She could send no letters on her own. How in the world did Draco expect her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron? Find a way, she heard a voice from her head tell her. How many opportunities will you get? If you don't go now, you might never see him again. There had to be a way! There had to be!

Aria's head snapped up in sudden realization. She stowed Draco's note under her pillow case and flew out of her room and down the stairs.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!"

Melissa Kinsey looked up suddenly from her book at the racket her daughter was making. She hadn't said much the last couple of months. She certainly hadn't been yelling ever. Hearing her yelling had been somewhat of a foreign thing for Melissa.

"What is it?" Melissa asked in alarm.

"Could I please go over to Jen's house for a bit?!" Aria asked urgently. "I just really need to talk to her and Lizzy for a bit. Please?!"

"Why on earth do you need to talk to them so desperately?" Melissa asked.

"I want to go to the pond with them tomorrow for a picnic," Aria said in a rush. "I can't very well show up there by myself and expect them to come without informing them, can I? Please, Mum, please!"

"Alright, alright," Melissa conceded as Aria yelled in celebration and zipped back up the stairs. "Owl them a letter first so you don't just show up there unannounced."

"What's going on?" Ken asked as he came in through the front door.

"Aria wants to go over to her friends' house."

"For what reason?" Ken questioned.

"She wants to go have a picnic at the pond tomorrow with them," Melissa said, carrying on reading her book.

"Does she?"

* * *

Jen's house was not unlike Aria's farm house in size. It was small and quaint and nothing to brag about. But Jen's mother was fond of scented candles and her house always smelled of something else every time Aria came over. This time, the house smelled of lilacs mixed with vanilla mixed with cinnamon. The smell was quite overpowering. Lizzy had been owled to come to Jen's house and was currently sitting in a chair, pinching her nose, trying to block out the scented candles vainly. They were all sitting in Jen's room, talking in hushed tones so they would not be overheard.

"What is this all about, Aria?" Jen asked finally. "I haven't seen you this worked up in months."

"I received a letter from Draco today," Aria said quietly.

Lizzy's eyes widened and she leaned forward into the conversation. "What did it say?"

"He wants me to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron at noon tomorrow."

"Your Dad will never let you go," Jen told her.

"I know," Aria sighed. "That's why I've planned to sneak out."

There was a pause as the two girls let Aria's words sink in.

"Are you mad?" Jen asked. "Are you honestly thinking of sneaking out?"

"We've snuck out of the house many times before, Jen!" Aria said.

"That was different!" Jen reasoned. "We were children!"

"How are you going to do it then?" Lizzy questioned.

"For that, I need your help," Aria said, looking at her two friends earnestly.

"What are you on about?" Jen asked.

"Tell your parents we're going for a picnic at the pond tomorrow," Aria told them. "Meet at my house so that my parents will think we left together. You two go to the pond and I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"You're really serious?" Lizzy asked.

"He's that important to you?" Jen asked.

Aria paused to give the two of them a serious look. "He is important to me," Aria told them. "I don't know when it started but there it is. I know it sounds stupid but I love him."

Aria stood stunned at her own words. She didn't know whether she had ever said those words, didn't know if she had ever told anyone that she did. She didn't know if she even told Draco himself. Jen and Lizzy stood astounded as well. They had never heard her talk like this, never heard her talk so earnestly and seriously about anything. They looked at each other with concern.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Jen said as if seeing Aria for the first time.

"Are you going to help me?" Aria asked.

"I'll help you," Lizzy told her.

Aria and Lizzy turned to look at Jen for her answer. Jen looked at them uncertainly.

"Oh, what the hell!" Jen said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'll help, too. What exactly are you planning?"

* * *

Aria stared at the morning sun as it rose. She sat up in her bed, staring out the window. She sensed a change in the air. If she disobeyed her Dad and went to see Draco even though he's told her not to, she'd be making a choice. And that choice would be Draco. She would have turned her back on her parents, her family. She would have turned her back on them for Draco, someone who less than a year ago wanted nothing at all to do with her. Aria was so sure of her decision the day before. But now that it was staring her in the face, could she really bring herself to turn her back on her family? There was no guarantee that it would work out for them. There was no guarantee that whatever mess that had happened would right itself in the end. Could she really do that? Could she go to Draco without looking back?

Aria glanced down at the bright gold wedding band still on her finger. He had wanted nothing to do with her a year ago. He had threatened and ridiculed her a year ago. And now he was all she wanted, the only person she wanted to be with. Her parents will always be her parents. But there were bigger things to be worried about than garnering their approval. Aria didn't expect to have love handed to her in this way, but she would run to it and grab hold of it with both hands.

Near noon, Jen and Lizzy showed up at Aria's house, toting a picnic basket and a picnic blanket. They looked calm enough. Aria had instructed them to treat their outing like any other outing. Nobody can find out. Nobody can catch wind of what is to happen. Jen and Lizzy sat on the sofa, talking happily, without a care in the world. Aria walked down the stairs and the two looked up at her with smiles on their face but their eyes were alive with purpose and excitement.

"Aria! There you are!" Lizzy said excitedly, jumping up. "Let's go! You don't know how long I've wanted to go to the pond!"

"It's good that it's finally warm enough for a picnic," Jen agreed, standing up also.

"It should be fun then," Aria agreed with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Jen asked a bit seriously and Aria knew she wasn't talking about the picnic.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, you three have fun."

Aria turned to find her parents gazing at her, pleased that her mood has finally taken a turn for the better.

"Don't get into trouble out there," Ken added with a hearty laugh.

"We'll try!" Lizzy answered happily.

"We should go," Jen said.

"Bye," Aria said, giving her parents a small smile.

"Have fun, dear," Melissa said.

With a final smile, the air cracked and Aria was gone.

* * *

Aria walked up the faded wooden staircase, each step echoing in her ears, her heart pounding, anxious about what she'll find. Sunlight barely came into the dank boards of the Leaky Cauldron. The stairs creaked their protest as Aria traveled up them. She pressed on anyway. She reached the top of the stairs and she had her eyes on the lonely door at the end of the long hallway. What would she find there? How would life be after this?

Draco stared out the window at Diagon Alley. The wizards and witches all minded their business, living without a care in the world, their lives perfect exactly the way it was. Draco wondered what it was like to be content with everything life gave him. He was a selfish man, he concluded. By all accounts, he's lucky. He was born into a respectable and wealthy family. He got a good education. He never had to go without anything. But he was still not happy. Draco snorted. How anyone found it in themselves to love a man like that was beyond him.

He heard the door knob creak and the door open. Draco whirled around just in time to see Aria step into the doorway. They stared at each other from across the room as if trying to decide if the person they were looking at was real or not. The noise from Diagon Alley filled the room as the two looked across at each other. Aria didn't know what to do now. She had wished so hard since she left the Malfoy Manor to see Draco but now that he was in front of her, she didn't know what to do. Draco drank in the image of her. He didn't know what would happen after this. He didn't know where it would go. If things seemed to take a turn for the worse, he wanted to commit her to memory as she was when she walked through the door. She wasn't wearing the shiny pure blood clothes; she had on her jeans and plaid shirt, her hair in a messy pony tail. That was what he wanted to remember: a person who showed him the other side, showed him happiness.

As if the spell was broken, they sprang toward each other and engulfed each other in a tight embrace. Aria clenched her fists around the fabric of Draco's cloak, holding on to him with all her might, her heart so full, she thought it would explode. Draco put his arms around her waist, holding her to him, burying his face in her hair as if she was the only thing anchoring him to the real world. They fell into a kiss, with all the blind passion that they could muster. Draco wanted to commit it all to memory: every touch, every kiss, every sigh. Aria felt herself float and her body sing. All thoughts fled from her mind. Her whole world at that moment became Draco and she didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

Melissa Kinsey went up to her daughter's room. She sighed at the sight. Her daughter's room had always been a war zone. Clothes were thrown helter skelter. The bed looked as if it had gone through a storm. The girl never properly cleans anything. She went about picking up her clothes one by one, straightening up the room. She went to the bed and started folding the sheets. Melissa picked up the pillows to fluff them and her eyes landed on a bit of parchment that had been hiding under the pillow. Suspicious, Melissa picked up the letter.

_Meet me tomorrow in Room 216 at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. _

_Ask for me at the front counter._

_Draco_

Melissa paled. Surely Aria could not be that thick. Ken would be livid if she went anywhere near Draco Malfoy.

"Ken!" Melissa yelled, fleeing out of the room, the letter clutched in her hand.

Draco and Aria lay on the bed in each other's arms, silence stretching between them.

"How has the Malfoy reputation been after I left?" Aria asked.

Draco snorted. "Taken a turn for the worse," he said. "But I wouldn't worry. Given enough time, everyone will be talking about a brand new scandal."

Aria sighed. "This is a mess," she said. "What are we going to do, Draco?"

"I don't know," Draco said emptily. "My mother is trying to get me remarried and Pansy won't stop contacting me."

"Raphael came to the farm," Aria said quietly.

Draco glared at the ceiling. "I heard," he hissed. "That prick."

"When is he and Daphne getting married?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "He keeps pushing back the wedding date. No doubt he's waiting for something to occur."

"Waiting for something…"

Draco sat up and looked down at Aria. "Why don't we oblige him?" he asked.

Aria sat up to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking that we can't be together here," Draco said. "There's too much going on that have nothing to do with us. So I was thinking of running off, try it on my own. I want you to come with me."

Aria felt her heart beat faster in her chest as she stared at his face. He was staring at her earnestly. He was serious! Aria flung herself off the bed and stalked off.

"Aria!" Draco exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks.

"You're mad, Draco," she told him. "How do you expect us to live on our own? Where would we go?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "But anywhere is better than here. I can't stand being home any more. I'm suffocating there."

"You can't be serious," Aria said, shaking her head. "You'd just cause more trouble for your family, more trouble for yourself if we do this! We can't!"

"What other choice do we have?" Draco demanded, spring up from the bed. "Do you really expect them to let us be together after that show that we made? They will not, Aria! They never will."

"There's got to be some other way!" Aria argued. "You'll break your parents' heart."

"To hell with them!"

"Draco!"

Draco grabbed her shoulders. "I told you I'd come for you and now here I am," he said. "What did you expect me to do after, Aria? What did you expect to happen? I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else. But that's not possible here. If you want to be with me, this is the chance. We'll just rot here. Come with me."

Aria stared at his face, unable to fully process what he wanted to do. She feared having to turn her back on her parents, her life, all the things that she loved. She prayed that she would never have to do such a thing. But here Draco was, asking her to do that exact thing. How could she? How could she turn her back on the only thing that she knew? How could she turn her back on the people that gave her life and helped her to be happy? How could she turn her back on the life that she loved? Aria felt her heart crawl over with fear. Here was the choice. A life without Draco or a life with him. A life with her family or a life with the man she loved. Aria felt her heart pound and thought that she would faint.

"ARIANNA KINSEY!"

Aria flinched at the loud booming voice coming from far in the hall. Draco knit his brows as Aria's eyes widened.

"That's my Dad," Aria whispered with fear. "He's here."

"What is he doing here?" Draco questioned. "You told him you'd come here?"

"Of course not!" Aria stammered. "I told him I'd be with Jen and Lizzy. I don't know how he figured out I was here."

"ARIANNA KINSEY, COME OUT HERE!" Ken continued to yell.

They heard doors being opened and closed, the noise getting closer and closer to them.

"He's opening all the doors," Draco announced. "He's looking for us."

Aria stared at the door, her heart hammering, her head threatening to split open. "What am I going to do?" she asked nobody in particular.

Draco grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Come with me, Aria," he coaxed her. "We don't have to stay here."

"I-I don't know," Aria stuttered. "I-I-"

"ARIANNA, STOP ALL THIS NONSENSE!" Ken bellowed, continuing to slam doors. "WE'RE COMING HOME! NOW! ARIANNA!"

"He'll come in here and he'll take you away and we're never going to see each other again," Draco told her. "Is that what you want?"

"No…" Aria muttered, looking into his eyes with fear.

"ARIANNA KINSEY!" the voice was unbearably close now

"Come with me!" Draco said, extending his hand to her. "I'll take care of you, I promise. We'll live a life different than this."

"Draco, I-I…"

"YOUNG LADY, YOU COME OUT HERE NOW! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"We'll live a life where it won't matter what other people say," Draco continued to thrust his hand toward her. "We'll live a life where it won't matter to what family you're born! We'll live a life that's ours!"

"I-I-"

"ARIANNA!" He was one door away.

"Come with me!" Draco urged desperately.

Aria lifted her trembling hand and placed it timidly into Draco's. The door to the room banged open and Aria whipped her head around to see her father's livid face before the air cracked and they were gone.


	27. The Return

Chapter 27: The Return

It was a small house. It was in fact tinier than the farm house Aria had grown up in. The shack that Draco and Aria found was in fact just one big room with a small kitchen off to one side and a depressing little outhouse at the back. It was dilapidated and broken down when they first found it and they surmised that nobody had lived in the area for decades. Its surroundings were overgrown with wildflowers and gnarled looking trees. It was near a Muggle town which was about nineteen kilometres away.

Draco found such proximity to be distasteful and glowered when Aria insisted they stay but even though Draco protested and argued, Aria wouldn't budge from the broken down old house and in the end, they had to stay there. Draco had taken out his wand and fixed up the old shack into something livable. Aria had taken out hers and cast protective charms around the perimeter to protect them from Muggles and wizards alike. They had sat inside the puny house, staring at their hands. They had no idea what to do for food. They had no idea what to do for clothing.

In the end, Draco, with a very painful look on his face, decided to sell some of the more expensive items he carried on his person to the Muggles in the town they saw so they could buy basic supplies. Draco couldn't keep the look from his face as they bought things from the Muggle town. He didn't complain much, however. The whole thing had been his idea in the first place and he'd have to live with the consequences.

Aria also found a pond near their little shack and they started fishing there for food. Aria had bought plant seeds from the Muggles and they started their own little garden. Aria also persuaded Draco to buy a hen so that they will at least have eggs. Draco learned all he could from Aria about farming and fishing, determined to make their elopement work.

Thus, three months passed in relative quiet. Their life was a far cry from the life that Draco had been accustomed to. There were days when he was just in a foul mood, days when he didn't even want to talk to Aria. But there were days when they stayed up purposely to watch the sunrise together, days when Draco would suddenly pull Aria into his arms when they were in the middle of doing chores. It wasn't ideal. It wasn't comfortable. But they had each other and in those three months, it was all they needed.

Then, on one particularly hot day, Aria came into the shack from watering the plants to find Druella Black standing in the middle of the room in her rich blood red cloak, looking displeased and aggravated by the surrounding. Aria felt her heart plummet as Druella turned her sharp eyes to her. Aria knew it would only be a matter of time. Aria knew that no matter how much distance they put between themselves and their problems, it would find a way to follow them. And now, here it was.

"Good morning," Druella spoke thinly, narrowing her eyes at Aria. "It has been a long time, has it not?"

Aria was dumbfounded. She did not know what to say. Even if she did, she didn't dare say it while Druella was staring at her so intensely.

"Where's Draco then?" Druella continued.

"Out fishing," Aria answered in a small voice.

Druella's eyes flashed. "Fishing!" she exclaimed. "You two must be so desperate. Resorting to savagery. Fishing indeed! I suppose you're farming this land as well."

"Yes," Aria answered, clenching her fists.

Druella scoffed. "The shame of it," she hissed. "Just what are you two? Brutes?"

"There is nothing wrong with farming," Aria said evenly, making Druella raise an eyebrow at her. "It's how Draco and I feed ourselves. We would have starved otherwise. There is no shame in it. I'm proud we've accomplished this much on our own."

"And are you also proud of yourselves for turning your back on your responsibilities and family and eloping to this forsaken place?" Druella questioned coldly.

To that, Aria had no answer but she looked into Druella's eyes confidently nonetheless. Druella scoffed.

"You two think you're doing something ground breaking," Druella drawled, walking casually towards Aria. "But this eloping business, it's painfully tired and incredibly annoying. One of my own daughters has done it and is now thus excommunicated. I don't want to have anything to do with that horror of a child. Her sisters refuse to even speak her name. I ask you, do you want that for your Draco? Do you want all that he loved and cherished snatched away from him?"

"I-"

"Should you make the correct choice and return, you will be interested to know that the marriage between Raphael and Daphne has already taken place," Druella informed her. "I should imagine you'll have considerably less trouble with Raphael and his persistent affections for you. Though I won't promise he'll stop his advances altogether."

Aria's eyes widened. "You knew about that?" she asked.

"Did you honestly think I didn't know?" Druella sneered. "I have known from the very beginning. It just took a while to find a suitable alternative for Raphael. He was not at all happy of course. He is so pathetically in love with you. But seeing as though what he wants is so grossly unattainable for him, I made other arrangements."

"You forced him to marry?" Aria asked with a weak voice. "Even though he didn't want to? You forced him?"

"It was necessary. We live in this world and sometimes what people want is irrelevant," Druella said archly, watching Aria balk. "I see quite a lot of myself in you, Arianna."

Aria looked up sharply in surprise. "What?"

"You seize an opportunity, see past the petty desires of people and grab what's rightfully yours," Druella said, tenderly tucking Aria's hair behind her ear. "You know what you want and you get it."

"No. I don't think I'm like that," Aria whispered. "I could never do the things that you do. What you did to Raphael… I could never take someone's choice away from them. I couldn't be that cruel."

"Oh, but my dear, you already have," Druell said, patting her cheek gently. "To Draco and Pansy. They were so in love. Yet you thought not of that but of what you would gain and married Draco anyway. Now, Draco never wants to see that girl again. Because of you."

Aria stared in horror. "That's not true," Aria whispered. "I was just trying to help my parents. I wasn't trying to take their choice away. That's not what I meant by it."

"Call it whatever you like," Druella told her. "But to live in this glittery, shiny world of ours, those decisions are necessary. So don't paint yourself to be better than all the rest of us when you're exactly the same."

"No, no, I-"

"But I did not expect you to run away," Druella scoffed. "You chose this life. You made this choice. Now carry it through. Deal with the Parkinson girl. Deal with Raphael. Deal with the repercussions of this elopement. End this. Find a way."

"What if I don't want this life?" Aria questioned. "What if I want to go back to my quiet farm life?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Arianna," Druella said, looking at her pointedly. "We both know you've already turned your back on that. You live in our world now. It's time you came to accept it."

"Aria! Look at this fish I caught! It's huge!" Draco said from just outside the door.

"I leave the choice up to you," Druella said and with that, Disapparated with a crack.

Draco opened the door just after she disappeared. He saw Aria standing in the middle of the room, stunned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

It was as if she snapped back to present. "Yes, I'm fine," Aria said, turning to face him.

* * *

That night, Aria sat up in bed and watched Draco sleep, the moonlight covering his face. She thought of all the things Druella told her.

"_Do you want all that he loved and cherished snatched away from him?"_

It was true that Draco disliked living like a poor man. He wasn't cut out for it and despite his efforts he was miserable. Aria could see it. She knew that he wanted to go back but for her, he stayed. He could make this sacrifice for her. Surely, she could make the sacrifice of going back for him.

"_They were so in love. Yet you thought not of that but of what you would gain and married Draco anyway."_

Aria knew Draco loved Pansy. He loved her since they were young. Yet, Aria injected herself into their life without so much thought about their situation, their relationship. She had taken that choice away from Draco. She had made him make a choice. She had made him choose her. Now, he didn't ever want to see the first woman that he loved, he didn't ever want to talk to her. He did it all for Aria. He turned his back on the first woman he ever loved for her. He left everything he's ever known for her. Aria couldn't stand by and watch him do it anymore.

"_So don't paint yourself to be better than all the rest of us when you're exactly the same."_

Aria raised her eyes to look out the window at the night sky. Was she? Was she the same as all these pure blood snobs? Did she really just reach for what she wanted and damned everyone else? Aria looked down at Draco again. He was here with her and not with Pansy, wasn't he? He left everything for her, didn't he? Aria pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. It was true that she had gotten what she wanted. She wanted to help her parents and she had gotten it. She wanted Draco to pay more attention to her and not to Pansy and she had gotten it. She wanted Draco to feel for her the way she felt for him and she had gotten it. So was she really just the same as them? Was she now just another pure blood prick who cared nothing for others? The innocent farm girl in her frowned. The innocent farm girl in her didn't want this. She just wanted a quiet life, an easy life. She didn't want all the drama, all the politics.

Aria pushed her away. She lifted her eyes, a fire blazing in them that wasn't there before. Enough, she thought to herself. She was not an innocent farm girl anymore. That person is long gone. Aria felt that she would always miss that person but there was no use reaching for her anymore. The sweet little farm girl was gone. She could not go back to that. And if she couldn't go back, she'd just have to push forward into the life of a pure blood socialite. And if she was really just like them, then she'd just have to deal with them in that fashion. No more games. No more stalling. It was time to end this.

* * *

The next morning was just like all the other mornings at the shack. They got up, cleaned themselves up, made breakfast, and sat down to eat it. Draco was talking about going back to the pond and fishing again. Aria, stared down at her food, half listening to his droning. At a pause in their conversation, Aria jumped into what she really wanted to talk about.

"When are we going back, Draco?" she asked.

Draco looked over at her in surprise. "You want to go back?"

"Yes," Aria said simply. "I want to go back."

"Is this about your parents?" Draco questioned. "Aria, we talked about this. We made this choice. We-"

"No," Aria argued quietly. "You made this choice for us. But now I want to go back."

"Why?" Draco asked with exasperation.

Aria gave him a worried look. "You're miserable here, Draco," Aria said as he sighed and looked down at his food. "You hate it here. Let's just go back."

"I don't hate it here," Draco said, not looking at her. "I'll be fine."

Aria dropped her fork and pushed away from the table and stalked to the window, looking out of it furiously. She knew Draco wouldn't be swayed easily. Draco watched her warily.

"What do you want me to do, Aria?"

"Your grandmother was here yesterday," Aria told him and turned to see Draco's stunned face.

"That's not funny," Draco told her.

"I'm not joking," she said, shaking her head. "She scolded me for running away here but ultimately gave the choice of coming back to us."

"If that's the case, then let's just stay."

"They'll do to you what they did to your aunt if we stay," Aria told him, watching a look of realization dawn on his face. "Do you want that? Do you want to disappear from your family altogether?"

Draco looked up at her furiously. "I did all this for you!" he hissed. "All for you! Now you're telling me you don't want any of this?"

Aria stared at him. "I love you because you did all this," she said softly. "Now let me help you. I don't want you to lose the only life you've ever known."

"We're not going to be together there."

"How can you be sure?" Aria asked him. "We haven't even tried."

"What are you planning, Aria?" Draco asked her.

"I only want what I've wanted since we first got married," Aria told him. "I only want for this to work."

"They'll never allow this," Draco told her, shaking his head.

"Don't underestimate me," Aria told him with a smile. "This will all work out. Trust me."

Draco took a good long hard look at her.

"You trust me, don't you, Draco?" she asked.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose her but she wanted to go back. Draco was sure that they'd get pulled apart. But there was something in her eyes that made Draco have faith that maybe, just maybe, everything will work out.

"Alright," he said finally. "I trust you."

* * *

They threw the Malfoy Manor into an uproar when they returned. The maids didn't know whether to not let them in or bow them in. Draco pushed past them, Aria's hand in his, and stormed towards the place where he knew his parents would be, the study. He figured that if they were going into the storm, they might away sail straight into the center. The maids were absolute beside themselves with confusion. They chittered about whether they should tell Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. They chattered about whether the two are even allowed in the manor.

Draco pushed open the door to the study and watched his parents' eyes go wide at the sight of them. They pushed up from their chairs, a wild look in their eyes.

"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa hissed at once.

"Where in the world have you two been all this time?!" Lucius added, instantly angry.

"Do you know what we've had to go through here while you were gone?!" Narcissa lectured. "Do you know what people said?!"

"How could the two of you have done this?!" Lucius went on.

The two of them listened without saying a word just like Aria bid Draco to do. Draco clenched his jaws, fighting the urge to bark back at his parents. He felt Aria's grip on his hand tighten and he turned to look down at her. She looked defiantly forward, letting the yelling and accusations roll off her like water. What are you planning? Draco wondered over and over as they headed over. But if Aria had been planning something, she didn't share it with him.

"QUIET!"

Everyone turned towards the doorway. Druella Black was standing in the doorway, her eyes as sharp as ever. The maids had fetched her and she was now glaring at all of them. She closed the door languidly behind her and turned back towards the people in the room.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Druella said, walking around to face Draco and Aria. "Everyone here has been absolutely beside themselves because of your disappearance. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I apologize," Aria said evenly. "It was a childish and cowardly thing to do."

"We only wanted to be together, Grandmother," Draco added.

"That much is certain," Druella scoffed. She then looked directly at Aria. "But why have you returned? You two have so successfully run away. Have you come to some revelation?"

"Our place is here," Aria said, looking straight into the old woman's eyes. "I married into this family and I would not want to bring it more shame than I already have. I of course will receive any punishment you seem fit as I am the one who started this whole ordeal. Please, if you could, leave Draco out of the punishment. He had nothing to do with this."

Draco stared at Aria. What the hell was she doing?

Druella put on a wicked smile. "And just what makes you think you'll be allowed to live in this house again?"

"Of course you have every right to refuse me," Aria said and then looked up at Draco fondly, "but I don't imagine Draco ever agreeing to marry any other person besides me and it is unthinkable for me to any other man either."

"Is this the truth, Draco?" Druella asked.

Draco stared at Aria for a while more, completely surprised and confused by how she was talking to Druella. She had so much purpose, so much confidence. Where did this person come from?

"I wouldn't want anyone else, Grandmother," Draco said firmly.

"Well, it seems that we've been forced into a corner here," Druella said over her shoulder to Lucius and Narcissa who had been forced into silence.

"Mother, I-"

"Young lady," Druella said to Aria, totally ignoring Narcissa, "if you are allowed back into this household, you are to commit yourself to the pure blood community. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Aria answered.

"Mother, you cannot possibly be suggesting just allowing these two to enter back under this roof without so much as punishment," Narcissa whispered urgently. "They've caused so much trouble!"

"Of course there will be punishment," Druella said, her eyes sparkling. "Both of your allowances will be cut in half and four hours of rigorous etiquette studies will be added daily until I see that you both have improved greatly and moved past your childishness. In addition, Arianna shall spend an extra two hours with me for extra lessons about etiquette. Let's see if we can't stamp out that wildness in you. And do not be surprised if you are watched closely. We wouldn't want another incident like this to happen, would we?"

Draco and Aria kept quiet. What else could they say? All things considered, they have gotten off easy. Draco wondered what in the world this was all about. He expected to be locked in the dungeons with all his father's dark arts objects, fearing for his life. But getting his allowance cut? More studying? It sounded like mere detention at Hogwarts.

Lucius and Narcissa looked extremely displeased. They wanted more punishment from Druella. They wanted more anger from Druella. But the way Druella's eyes sparkled confused them greatly.

"Well, shall we tell the maids to prepare dinner," Druella said almost cheerfully. "We have so much to discuss."

"Mother, what are we going to tell our friends about them?" Narcissa insisted.

"Tell them our Arianna here has been under stress so she went away for vacation for a while by herself and then she and Draco went away for vacation for a while as well," Druella said simply. "Even you can do that, Narcissa."

"Yes, Mother," Narcissa gulped.

"And owl Arianna's mother and father tomorrow morning," Druella ordered. "I should imagine they would like to know where their daughter is."

"I was wondering," Aria began, making everyone in the room look at her, "if I could go to the Lestrange Manor tomorrow."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her and Draco knit his brow at her. Narcissa regarded her suspiciously. Druella raised an eyebrow at her.

"What business do you have there?" Druella questioned.

"I only wish to congratulate my cousin in law on his marriage," Aria answered. "And I would like to have a chat with Daphne. There is something I have to speak with her about."

Druella saw a plan glittering behind Aria's eyes and her smile widened. "I don't see why that's a problem," she said through her wicked smile. "We expect much from you, Arianna."


	28. The War Begins

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, my lovelies. Sorry haven't updated since forever ago. Life has been crazy. Classes. Tests. All the same excuses. BUT I just finished my last final so I do hope that I'll be updating more frequently and perhaps even finish the series. Heaven knows it's gone on for forever. But let's not get ahead of ourselves! Let's just dive into what we have here so far! Cheers!

Chapter 28 The War Begins

Aria watched herself in the mirror. She was back in her Malfoy pureblood clothes again. She was wearing a crisp emerald green pencil dress under a lush black cloak. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose bun. She sighed. She had to accept it. She chose this. There was no turning back. Not this time. Draco suddenly walked into the room, massaging his neck and muttering to himself. He was back in his Malfoy clothes as well. He looked over at her with interest.

"Heading over to the Lestrange Manor now?" he asked.

"Yes," Aria said, finally tearing her eyes away from the mirror to put on her shoes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asked.

Aria grinned at him. "I'll be fine by myself, Draco," she told him. "Besides, don't you have etiquette studies or business studies or whatever they're punishing you with?"

"Just finished, actually," Draco sighed, dropping onto the bed. "I think I'm going to have a bit of a nap."

"Well, enjoy yourself," Aria commented.

Draco watched her fuss over her hair and put on some jewelry. "Why are you going over there, Aria?" he asked. "What are you planning?"

"Planning?"

"Don't be coy," Draco rolled his eyes.

Aria chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I only have some things I want to ask Daphne," she told him. "I'll behave, I promise."

Draco regarded her suspiciously. "You're up to something."

Aria smirked at him but said nothing.

"But how are you feeling?" Draco asked after a pause.

"Feeling?" Aria repeated.

"You had a rough conversation with your parents this morning."

Aria sighed and closed her eyes. Indeed, her parents had come to the Malfoy Manor that early morning. Ken Kinsey had yelled himself blue and Melissa Kinsey stood with a stern look on her face.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW BESIDE OURSELVES WITH WORRY WE WERE?" Ken bellowed at Aria who only sat in a chair, her eyes on her lap. "JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WE EXPRESSLY FORBADE YOU FROM SEEING THAT BOY! AND YOU WENT AND ELOPED?! STAND UP! WE'RE GOING HOME THIS INSTANT!"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Aria said in a firm voice, "but I'm going to stay here."

"YOU DARE TO DISOBEY YOUR FATHER?!" Ken raged.

"Dad, when I was a little girl, I respected your wishes most of all because I was your daughter and you were my father. But I'm married now. The person whose wants and wishes I must respect now is my husband's. Draco's place is here and as his wife, I've decided to stay with him."

Ken Kinsey stared at her, outrage simmering in his eyes.

"I know I broke your orders but like I've told you in the beginning, it was my choice to marry," Aria continued. "And only I will choose when to leave."

"You're still my daughter," Ken hissed.

"I know," Aria conceded. "I will never stop being your daughter."

Ken gave his daughter a hard stare. "You must really love being wealthy," he told her. "You want to stay here so desperately."

Aria stared at him. "Dad, do you really think Draco and I lived like rich people for the past three months?" Aria questioned. "We barely had anything but we were happy. I'm not staying because I love being rich. I'm staying because I love Draco."

Ken's furious gaze softened into a sad look. He exchanged looks with his wife who was wearing the same sad look but had an expression that seemed to suggest that she was expecting this.

"I felt like I've lost my daughter," Ken said, his voice wavering.

"No, you haven't," Aria said, squeezing her father into a hug. "I'm just all grown up now."

The parting was bittersweet. Aria felt that she had officially stepped over a threshold. She had made a choice. It was now time to carry it through. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Aria said and eased out of his touch. "Why don't you take your nap and I'll see you at dinner?"

* * *

Aria found the Lestrange Manor even darker and more depressing than the Malfoy Manor. This was a very difficult thing indeed as Aria had never seen such an ominous, dark, stiff, fun sucking place as the Malfoy Manor in her life. To be more depressing than the Malfoy Manor was quite a feat indeed. Aria felt that more candles and more windows open would certainly brighten the place up considerably and she resisted the urge to open a window herself.

"Aria?"

Aria turned and found Raphael standing at the top of a grand staircase wearing a surprised but hopeful expression on his face. Raphael had dark circles under his eyes. It seemed that whatever Daphne was doing as a new wife, it was taking a toll on Raphael.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Raphael," Aria said, her voice carefully blank. "I'm sorry Draco and I were not there to attend it."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, waiting with bated breath for her answer.

"She's here to see me."

Daphne made an appearance from a room. She threw Raphael a hard gaze.

"Why don't you go back to your reading?" Daphne said to him. "Aria and I have so much to talk about. We are all family now after all."

Raphael met her gaze. His face was carefully blank but his eyes had gone stone cold.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said. He gave Aria one last look and then turned to walk out of sight.

Daphne looked then at Aria with a smile. "Shall we have tea?" she asked. "I had it all set up in the garden."

The Lestrange garden was quite a bit less depressing than the inside of the manor. Daphne sipped her tea, her legs elegantly folded. She was the epitome of what a good pureblood woman should be like. Aria felt incompetent just sitting with her.

"How is married life?" Aria asked.

Daphne sighed luxuriously. "Raphael is proving to be tougher to handle than I initially expected. He won't sleep in the same bed as me. He insists upon staying in the library and reading until his eyes bleed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aria said.

"Don't you worry about me," Daphne said with a triumphant grin. "I'll have him eating out of my hands eventually. I'm nothing if not persistent. Men's feelings are so terribly easy to sway in any direction as you know."

"I suppose so."

Daphne gave her a direct look then. "I heard you and Draco just returned yesterday," Daphne said.

"Yes," Aria answered.

"It was awfully brave of you two to run off together like that," Daphne chuckled. "I couldn't have done it myself."

"You don't think I should have done it?"

"No, I thought it was excellent," Daphne responded. "It was about time you two did something besides mope."

"Yes," Aria said, not knowing how to respond.

Daphne gave her a look. "Pansy was beside herself, you know," she snickered. "Yelled about it every time I saw her. She's certainly making herself ridiculous. Everyone's starting to talk."

"You and Pansy are still friends," Aria said.

"I don't agree with anything she's doing," Daphne sighed, "but I've accepted a long time ago that she was a horrendous bitch."

"I just-" Aria said and paused in thought. "I don't know where your loyalties lie."

"My loyalties?" Daphne asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"If I ask you for help, I don't know if you'll help me or betray me to Pansy."

"That all depends on what you want," Daphne said. "My loyalty is to myself. I'm inherently self-interested. So if what you're suggesting is contrary to what I want then my loyalty shan't be with you."

"I see," Aria said.

Daphne regarded her with interest. "Is there a particular reason you ask?" she questioned.

"You told me once that when someone burgles your house, your burn theirs down," Aria said and then looked straight into Daphne's eyes. "I think I'm ready to start burning houses down."

Daphne stared at her carefully for a minute and then grinned like a Cheshire cat at her, folding her hands under her chin and leaning in towards her. "Tell me what you need."

* * *

Aria left the Lestrange Manor earlier than expected. The information Daphne gave her buzzed around her head. Aria felt a strange sort of exhilaration as what she planned to do careened around in her head. She pushed open the door to hers and Draco's room. He was still asleep on the bed and was slightly snoring. He must have been tired, she thought.

Aria shrugged off her cloak and looked up to find an owl swoop into the window and land on a chair, a rolled up piece of parchment clamped in its beak. The owl was looking intently at Draco's sleeping form. Clearly, the letter was meant for him. Suspicious, Aria walked right up to the owl, giving it a savagely angry look. The owl blinked nervously at her. Aria stuck her hand out towards the owl and it immediately dropped the letter in her hand.

"Get out," Aria hissed at the owl and it flew out the window at great speed.

Aria unrolled the parchment and read:

_Draco,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at Diagon Alley at our usual café at noon. I'll wait all day and night for you. I won't go home until I talk to you. I miss you._

_Pansy_

Aria's glare pierced the night sky. The bitch does not know when to quit. Aria whipped her wand out and set the parchment on fire. With another flick of her wand, she sent the ashes flying out the open window. Aria was getting tired of this ridiculousness. If that bitch wants a war, then a war she'll get.

* * *

Pansy entered the little café, the bell over the door tinkled as she entered. She looked around curiously.

"Back again, Miss Parkinson?"

The café owner looked at her with kind eyes.

"Yes, Horace," Pansy answered. "I'm meeting someone here today."

"Oh, there's a person waiting for you already," the old man said.

Pansy's heart skipped a beat. "What's the name?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"Malfoy, I think it was," the old man said thoughtfully.

"Where?" Pansy asked impatiently.

The café owner directed her towards the back of the café and Pansy practically ran there. He was actually here! She didn't think he would actually come but he had! Perhaps there was hope for them after all. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Draco!"

But it was not Draco who was sitting at the table. A woman sat with her back to Pansy. Upon hearing Pansy shout, the woman stood up from her seat and turned to give Pansy a cold smile. Pansy's stomach dropped as she stared at Aria's face.

"Good afternoon," Aria said languidly, her eyes glittering.

Pansy glared angrily at her "Where's Draco?" she demanded.

"Oh, he shan't be coming," Aria said in an almost bored voice. "Draco went to the Ministry with his father. My husband's very busy nowadays so I thought I'd handle his more unimportant affairs. I know I'm not the Malfoy you expected but perhaps I can entertain you just as well."

"I don't want to talk to you," Pnasy snarled. "Draco's the one I want to talk to!"

"There's nothing you can say to my husband that can't be said to me," Aria snapped. "As his wife, I am privy to these kinds of information."

Pansy glared at Aria. Aria only continued to grin pleasantly at her.

"Shall we sit and have tea then?" Aria said, gesturing to the seats. "I ordered the finest tea. It would be a shame to waste it."

"I'm not having tea with you!" Pansy said loudly.

Some of the patrons in the café turned to look at her, slightly scandalized. Aria looked at them from the corner of her eye and smiled wider.

"It wouldn't be a very good idea to make a scene here," Aria told Pansy. "You know how people love to talk. Why don't you have ta with me instead of yelling and making a scene?"

Aria sat in her place and looked at Pansy who had clenched her fists and was giving her an angry glare.

"Would you rather have people say that you're some sort of rude heathen who's lost all sense of respect and decorum?" Aria questioned. "That doesn't bother me one bit but I must say, that would be embarrassing for you."

With one final glare, Pansy lowered herself into a sitting position opposite Aria. Aria gave her a triumphant grin and poured tea for her.

"Please," Aria said, gesturing to the cup she poured for Pansy and sipping her own.

Pansy didn't touch the cup. She continued to stare icily at Aria. "What do you want?" she finally asked. "Are you going to yell at me? Are you going to threaten me? Well, go ahead!"

"I'll do nothing of the sort," Aria chuckled. "Honestly, I'm more interested in what you have to say. You seemed like you had so much to tell Draco. Let's hear it then."

"It's not for you to hear," Pansy snarled. "Why should I tell you? He was mine and you stole him from me."

"If I remember correctly, it was you who threw him away with both hands and eagerly went to France," Aria said with another sip of her tea and a shrug. "I suppose you don't have to tell me. I expect it'll sound the same as the many other times you've begged and pleaded."

Pansy glared again. "What do you want?"

Aria put her cup back in its saucer and looked at Pansy with a hard smile. "There is something you need to understand," she told Pansy. "Draco is my husband. Mine. Whatever happened between you two is over. He doesn't love you anymore. I don't ever want to hear that you're trying to get at him. I don't ever want to hear that you're begging him to take you back. Salvage whatever's left of your dignity and walk away. You don't want this to get ugly."

Pansy scoffed. "What can you possibly do?" she sneered. "Unleash a herd of cows at me?" Pansy laughed at her.

Aria allowed her to finish, her eyes cold and glittering. "Have you no secrets, Parkinson?" she asked. "Nothing you'd like to keep quiet? Better be careful. You don't know who knows your secrets and who doesn't. It would be a shame to tarnish that nice reputation of yours."

Pansy met her gaze. "You don't know anything."

"Are you absolutely certain?" Aria asked and leaned forward, her eyes as cold as ice. "You don't know who you're dealing with."


	29. New Life

Chapter 29: New Life

Draco dove onto the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The Ministry was a terribly annoying place to be at. All the Ministry Officials were also all terribly annoying. He sighed heavily. It was all so tiring. He missed the silence and tranquility of fishing near their pathetic shack. At least there it was peaceful.

The door opened and Aria entered, holding in her arms a black leather handbag with a wide bottom. Draco peeked over at her and eyed the bag in her hands.

"I take it your trip to Diagon Alley went well," Draco remarked.

"Obviously," Aria giggled, placing the bag carefully on a shelf in her vanity.

"Just how much is that bag costing me?" Draco questioned.

"Not very much," Aria said, picking up a brush and running it through her hair. "Although we might have to sell off some things to replace all the Galleons I took out. Cleaned out nearly half of the vault."

"Aria!"

"I'm just kidding!" Aria laughed.

Draco sighed and sat up in bed. "You're going to give me a heart attack," Draco said and stood up. "Looks like an expensive handbag."

"Well, it turns out that your mother is a frequent customer at the shop I bought it at," Aria said, putting down the brush and picking up a tube of lipstick. "They recognized me and gave me a generous discount. Isn't that funny?"

"Funny?" Draco scoffed and stretched out his hand to reach for it. "More like lucky for me and our vault."

"Draco, don't touch it!" Aria said, swatting his hand away.

"Why not?"

"Well, I've performed an Extension Charm on it so it's quite deep," Aria informed him. "I've got a complicated beauty potion brewing in there. And if you spill it and all my other beauty potions in there, I swear I will tear your head off."

"Why do you need so many beauty potions?" Draco questioned.

"Are you joking?" Aria said and gestured to her face. "Do you think it's easy maintaining this lovely face?"

Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "And here I thought I married a natural woman."

"There is no such thing," Aria said dismissively, shooing Draco away from the handbag. "Now stay away from it and don't touch it. I need that beauty potion to brew for a month so it'll be ready for the garden party in a month. And if I have to go without it at the garden party because you've mucked it all up by touching the bag that's keeping it safe, I'm going to murder you."

"Why don't you just leave the cauldron out then?" Draco complained, letting himself be dragged out of the room.

"Because it's ugly!" Aria complained. "Cauldrons are not fashionable items, you know. It will just ruin the ambience of the whole room."

"Then put the bloody thing in the dungeons and give that damn handbag back!"

"Never!" Aria argued, pulling the door shut.

Later, at two o'clock in the morning, Aria eased herself out of bed. Draco grumbled and opened a bleary eye.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled.

"I'm just going to the loo," Aria said. "Go back to bed.

Draco grumbled something incoherent and rolled over, sound asleep in an instant. Aria took the new black leather handbag in her hands and tiptoed quietly to the loo. She locked the door behind her and set the bag on the floor carefully. Aria sat in front of it and dug her hands inside the bag. She pulled out a rather massive Potions book and set it on the floor in front of her. She flipped a few pages and found what she was looking for. The Polyjuice Potion. Aria's eyes glittered as she scanned the page. She rose up to her knees and reached into the bag with both hands and pulled out a medium sized black cauldron, a disgusting brew already started. Aria set it down on the floor and pinched her nose against it. She had to start a complicated yet fragrant beauty potion just to hide the Polyjuice Potion's disgusting smell.

Aria had to hurry. If Draco reaches for her and finds her gone, there will be a lot of explaining to do. Pansy Parkinson's face flashed across her mind and Aria scowled. Aria had planned extensively when it came to the Pansy situation. She had to brew the Polyjuice Potion carefully. Otherwise all her planning would have been for nothing. The problem was how to get Pansy's hair for the potion. Aria was sure Pansy wouldn't just hand over strands of hair to her. In any case, Aria had a month to think of a plausible way to get Pansy's hair.

Aria decided not to speak to Draco about the plan. She didn't know how he would react and she didn't want anything to upset the plan. With this, Aria thought, I'll end this exhausting ordeal.

* * *

A week later, Draco and Aria were informed by Druella that the Lestranges would be over for supper. Lucius and Narcissa had looked at each other uncertainly. Draco had stared angrily into space. After that announcement, Druella took Aria aside and whispered to her feverishly.

"There is something you need to understand," Druella told her. "Daphne has done all she could to ensure that her marriage is impenetrable. She's done everything. Even things that she did not want to do. Now, she's going to make an announcement that's going to change everything. She's made the choices she's made to make her marriage work, choices that you should have made yourself. Soon, you won't have to worry about Raphael because of Daphne. You should thank her."

"What did she do?" Aria asked innocently.

"You'll find out, won't you?" Druella said, tightening her grip on Aria's arm. "Now, what I want to know is what you're doing about the Parkinson problem."

Aria's eyes immediately went from soft and wide to cold and glittering. "I'm handling it," she said and relayed to Druella her entire plan. Druella's eyes narrowed as she listened to Aria's plan. By the time Aria finished, Druella had relinquished her grip on Aria's arm, looking thoughtfully out into space.

"I did not know you were capable of such a plan," Druella said with a surprised glance at Aria.

"Yes but what good is it if I can't get a hair of hers for the Polyjuice Potion?"

"The Parkinsons could be invited to the garden party, I suppose," Druella mused.

"That will never work," Aria shook her head. "Parkinson will be suspicious. There's no reason we would ever want her here."

"That's true," Druella agreed. "Well, then, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, since Daphne will be here," Aria said. "I'll talk with her about how to best get Parkinson to come to the garden party without inviting her."

Druella regarded Aria with interest. "You're going to have to be incredibly careful, Aria, dear," Druella said. "If anybody finds out what you're doing, there's nobody that can help you."

"I understand," Aria nodded.

"Now, dear," Druella said, tucking Aria's hair behind her ear, "if you need any help, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you," Aria said.

* * *

That next night, the Lestranges indeed came to the Malfoy Manor for supper. Draco kept himself close to Aria, wearing a grim expression, watching Raphael like a hawk. Raphael was watching Aria expectantly as if waiting for something to happen. He, however, could not move or say anything because Daphne had hooked her arm through his. Daphne looked incredibly pleased to be there and she radiantly greeted everyone.

"Aria, dear!" Daphne cooed, planting a kiss on Aria's cheek. "You are looking lovely as always."

"Thank you!" Aria said graciously. "You look absolutely radiant."

Daphne gave her a coy look. "Why, thank you," she said with a mischievous smile.

Supper was an awkward affair. Aria spent most of the dinner dodging Raphael's eyes which were trained on her, willing her to look him in the eyes. Doing so would just complicate the entire mess that they have so happily created for themselves. Draco, because of this, glared angrily at Raphael. Aria could only guess what was going through his mind as he stared at his cousin. He was probably wishing his cousin's head would implode. He was probably thinking he could help that along. Daphne sat through dinner happily as though she didn't notice Raphael's longing looks or Draco's vicious stares. Lucius and Narcissa watched the two young would be couples warily as if one of them would whip out their wands and start attacking the other any moment. Bellatrix and Rodolfo were torn between watching their son anxiously and glancing over at Druella who was wearing an extremely displeased expression on her face. This expression soured even more as she saw that Raphael was still pining pathetically for someone clearly not meant for him.

The maids stood by anxious, feeling the negativity rolling off of the dinner party in waves. They also felt that anybody at the table would whip out their wands and start attacking each other any minute. Supper was suffocatingly long. Nobody said a word to each other and dinner was eaten in silence. The only sound heard was the tinkling of silverware and the occasional shifting in the seats. Aria wished Raphael would stop looking at her. Aria wished Draco would stop scowling. Aria wished Daphne would stop smiling so fervently. Aria wished someone would say something, anything. But they didn't. Supper dragged on and on.

But finally, after the last plate of dessert was whisked away, the entire party was led into the library for after dinner tea. Aria stood near the window with Draco who had taken to scowling out the window at the rain or scowling at Raphael. Raphael sat in an armchair and scooted as far as humanly possible from Daphne who had sat on the arm of the chair Raphael had occupied. Druella had perched herself on another armchair while Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Rodolfo gathered together on a sofa. There was scattered forced conversation that Aria and Draco opted not to participate in. Aria was all too happy with pretending she wasn't in the room. But after some talk of nonsense, Druella finally turned to Daphne.

"Daphne, dear," Druella began, "I understand you have some news for us."

Raphael glanced over at her with mild interest. Bellatrix and Rodolfo somehow looked nervous. "Yes!" Daphne said. "I wanted to wait until we were all gathered to make my announcement. But as it turns out," Daphne rattled on with a wide smile, "I am pregnant!"

For what seemed like eternity, not a sound was heard in the library. Every single person with the exception of Druella looked at Daphne with alarm and surprise. Color drained from Raphael's face as he watched his would be wife's beaming face. Finally, he exploded out of his seat.

"You have got to be joking!?" Raphael screamed and then turned to his parents. "Is this grounds for a separation yet because I'm certainly not the father!"

"Don't be silly, Raphael," Daphne said calmly. "Of course you're the father."

"I don't ever remember laying the same bed as you!" Raphael continued to scream.

"Oh, darling," Daphne chuckled, "don't you remember that night we drank all that Firewhisky together. You had quite an amount. I'm not surprised you don't remember a thing."

There was again an uneasy silence in the room. Raphael looked like his world was ending. "You're crazy!" he yelled. "There is no bloody way I am the father of that child!"

Daphne stood up and started to walk toward him. "Rapahel, darling-"

"NO!" Raphael boomed. "Stay away from me! You crazy bitch!"

Without another word, the air cracked around him and he Disapparated.

* * *

Many hours later, a drunk and half-conscious body collapsed in the middle of the Lestrange foyer, drenched from the rain with an abnormally high fever. Raphael muttered something incoherent to the maids who had gathered around him in distress. The maids tittered to each other, arguing over what to do. Raphael wished he could shout at them. All their gassing on just made his head ache more.

"Out of my way," a clear voice said.

Suddenly, Raphael was aware of his head being lifted onto someone's lap, a woman's lap. He forced his eyes open and saw a woman's face looking down at him with worry. Blonde hair… Rapahel thought in his stupor.

"Who…" Raphael mumbled.

"Shh," the woman told him, "don't speak right now, darling." Raphael's eyes drifted close.

Hours later, Raphael was aware of a soft comfortable bed and light, loving touches. He was aware of a cool damp cloth being wiped gently over his face. His eyes fluttered open. Blonde hair… Aria… No… Aria didn't have blonde hair. Raphael willed his eyes to focus and the blonde hair, with some effort, ceased to be hazy. The image came into focus and he saw Daphne dipping the damp cloth into a pitcher of cold water, her blonde hair hanging around her shoulders like a sheet.

Raphael wanted to launch himself out of bed and out of her care but once she saw what he was trying to do, she pushed him gently back down to a lying down position. He regarded her suspiciously.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

"I am trying to bring your fever down with this cold compress," Daphne answered in a fluid voice. "You had such a high fever, you know."

"Why do you care?" Raphael asked, his voice malicious.

Daphne smiled slightly. "Raphael, you're my husband," she told him gently, wiping the cloth over his face and neck. "I want to take care of you."

Raphael swatted her hand away. "Let the maids do this," he ordered. "Leave me alone."

Daphne looked at him patiently. "I can't do very many things, Raphael," she said. "As a pureblood woman, I wasn't allowed to learn how to cook. I wasn't allowed to learn how to clean. I wasn't allowed to farm or take care of animals or do any of the charming things that Aria knows how to do. But this, taking care of you, I know how to do this. I can do this for you. It's all I've ever wanted to do. Please let me."

Raphael stared at her as she continued to wipe the cold compress lovingly over him. Maybe he was in a stupor. Maybe it was the fever. But for the first time since meeting Daphne, Raphael felt his heart soften at the sight of her.

* * *

The next afternoon, the Malfoy Manor received an unwanted visitor. Aria stood at the top of the staircase just out of sight, glaring daggers at the sight of the woman. Parkinson, she hissed in her head. The daft bitch had the gall to come all the way to the Malfoy Manor. Aria wanted to whip out her wand right at that moment and hex her.

"What are you looking at, Aria?" Draco asked behind her and walked closer.

He looked over her shoulder and saw Pansy standing in the foyer looking around expectantly. His stomach dropped.

"Is that Pansy?" he asked.

"What the hell is she doing here, Draco?" Aria snapped at him.

"I have no idea!" Draco said defensively. "I didn't call her over here. Honest! Why would I?"

Aria turned to him and jabbed a finger at his chest. "You better do something about this, Draco, do you hear me?" she hissed at him. "You better do something about this woman. Or I will."


End file.
